Love Unseen
by vsSlywriter
Summary: Chapter 26 is up!- A story about Sly being a member of a boy band that Carmelita loves, ends up at an orphanage resulting from an accident that leaves him alone, blind, and with his sister that can't speak. There he meets Carmelita and his new parents. Forms new bonds and faces his worst fears.
1. First meeting by sound

Love Unseen

**My first Sly Fanfic. Never have I done one of these. I'm a writer/novelist and my friend that is a publisher told me to create a mixed story of my work and have people review it. So I picked four of my stories that I'm writing and threw them all together to make a love, tragic, heart warming(hopefully), sad, and happy ending story. My stories are of a musician that's abandoned, a blind boy that falls for a girl that can't speak, a girls family murdered by a lunatic, and a girl that travels the world all thrown into one story. **

**And since my favorite game is Sly Cooper, I changed the names of my characters to the games. All credit goes to Sanzarus and any other name or brand I use from the real world are not mine, they belong to their creators.**

**So I would like to know what everyone thinks of my writing creativity. Comments are welcome as well as suggestions. I am a writer and I want to write what people will read. Thank you.**

Sitting at her desk reading a book was a twelve year old Red Fox named Carmelita. She had bright orange fur mixed with yellow going down her middle and blue curly hair. Her ears were black at the tips and had caramel colored eyes. Her tail flicked back and forth as she read about a battle in her book. Jumping and leaning as she read. Her mouth moving but no words were heard.

Her ears twitched as she heard her doorknob move. She reluctantly pulled her eyes away from her book to see her mother standing at in her doorway. She brought a hand up and removed her glasses.

"My darling, time to go. We promised the Coopers we would meet them at the orphanage at two."

"Already?!" She looks at her clock. It read nine. "How long have I been reading?"

"Since this morning." She laughed.

"But I'm almost finished. Just need a few more chapters."

"Just save them for later. Build up the anticipation." She laughed again.

"Why are we going again?" She huffed.

"To support our friends in finding a child." She smiled. "Plus, this is punishment for you r sister Katrina. For skipping school and you are only twelve and can't stay home alone."

Carmelita flatten her ears back against her head and growled. Thinking of her stupid sister and her dumb ways. Her sister was four years older had looked just like her sister but her ears were all black and her eyes were green and was also a darker shade of orange. red orange if you will. She also had a red patch on her left leg. A birth mark that she hated. Carmelita was thinking of giving her a matching one on her right leg.

The Fox family was on the road for the next three hours. They were on their way to the 'Happy Camper Orphanage'. The Coopers were just ahead of them. Two raccoon adults looking to be a family.

They had been wanting to have a family but unfortunately Mrs. Cooper was unable to have children due to an accident. They have been looking for a boy and the only place that had a male raccoon was this happy place. And he was twelve years old.

Granted they didn't care for the age. They just wanted a child.

"How much further?!" Katrina complained.

"My goodness Katrina, we are almost there!" Her father snapped.

"Oh Ezio, Calm down." Gloria tried to calm her husband down. "Why can't you entertain yourself like your sister? She is just fine just sitting there."

Carmelita was listening to music. Oblivious to the conversation going on about her.

"That's because she has her IPod on her."

"Then maybe next time you will not forget to take yours out of your pants next time you wash your clothes."

"Next time?" Her black ears perked up.

"Yes. When you buy your own." She smiled.

"That's not nice." She looked at her sister. Her ears flatten again. "Jeez, she has been listening to that one album over and over again."

"Of who?" Her father asked.

"That one boy band. That has one of the hottest guys ever created. His name is Sylvester Stoner. The band is named 'Ones Directions'. A group of four guys. But this Sylvester writes all the songs. I think Carmel is in love with him." She giggles. "But recently I haven't heard anything from them in like, two years."

"Hey," her father spoke. "isn't that the one boy we heard on the news? The one about his family being murdered by his mothers crazy fan."

"That's right. He was adopted by that one singer lady. Um...Isabella." Her mother said.

"Wait? What?!" Katrina said in astonishment.

Carmelita still oblivious to the conversation.

"Oh right. I heard on the news that he was the only survivor."

"Wait! When did this all happen?" Katrina asked. Still bewildered.

"Sweetheart, you need to get out of that cave of yours. Or at least turn on your TV. This was on the news like two and a half years ago. The man that did it was never found. He is still on the loose."

"And unfortunately the boy was placed in foster care. But after a few days he was placed in an orphanage because he was blind and some people find that hard to deal with. And plus he has PTSD."

"What is that?"

"It's where he can be fine one minute and then a bell might chime and be loud and he will recall the events that happened that night."

Katrina looks at her sister bobbing her head to the sound of her favorite band. Thinking to herself, 'I wonder if Carmelita knows of this.'

Finally arriving at the orphanage, there both families meet up.

"Conner, nice to see you again so soon." Ezio said in a laugh.

"You to you sly wolf." Both animals hug.

"Hi Shira, how have you been?" Gloria hugs her childhood friend.

"I have been wonderful. So has Conner. He has been saying to his friends that he finally found an heir to the Cooper name." Both women laugh.

"Hi Aunt Shira." Carmelita hugged her midsection.

"Hi sweetie. How are you and your sister?"

Carmelita looked at her sister who had her head on the car saying 'why' to herself. "Just fine." She smiled.

"That's wonderful dear." Carmelita then says she is going to explore and runs off. Katrina the says 'glad we are only here for a day' while walking away. "You tell them that they are staying for about a week?" She leans over and whispers.

"Nope." They laugh. "But I did buy Carmelita some new books so she will be fine. Katrina on the other hand, will be the death of me."

Carmelita wonder around the building and strangely noticed that there were no other kids here. "You would think and orphanage would have more kids running around during this time of day."

She took about three steps when she jumped from hearing her sister yell. "A WEEK?!" Her ears twitched at her voice. She turned to see her sister storm off into a nearby patch of woods. In a booklet she read on the way it said that there was a park located inside that patch of woods.

Carmelita just shook her head and continued to explore. She started to waltz around admiring the beauty. Her tail wagging from side to side. She was about to walk towards the park when her ears straighten and turned towards what looked like a glass ballroom.

"Music?" She walked towards the side building. "A piano it sounds like."

She made her way up to a side door and walked in and sucked in a deep breath.

"Wow." She looked around and the part of the room that was connected to the building was like a theater. Many chairs lined up and looked down upon the floor as if it were a stage.

She looked towards the middle of the room to find a grand piano sitting right in the middle of the floor. There she saw a boy playing a song that she recognized as a tribute to an album she listens too. She listened on but knew that the song was about to end.

The boy finished playing and just sat there. She really couldn't see his face because it was covered by a hood. She walked closer to him and just as she was about to greet him, he started to play another song she immediately recognized from a movie she saw. And that she also played it for a school project with a friend. It was a duet.

He was coming the part where the other person would play from the right side of the keys. She couldn't help it. She walked up next to him and sat down on the bench. The boy still oblivious to who was next to him. And just as he came to a soft ending and ended it with a sigh, that is when Carmelita started to play. Scaring the boy right off his seat.

"Aah!" He exclaimed.

Carmelita giggled but continued playing. She looked at the boy as he tried getting up. Noticing his striped tail assumed he was a raccoon. He waved his hand around in the air as if looking for something to hold on to. Finally finding the bench, he sat down. As Carmelita finished her part he hovered over the keys for a moment, but then stared to play again. Then after his verse she joined in and they both played until the song came to an end. The soft melody echoing throughout the room until it faded away.

Carmelita giggled again. "That was fun. You play very beautifully. I'm Carmelita Fox."

"…I'm Sylvester. But most people call me Sly."

She holds out her hand. "Nice to meet you Sly." He didn't take hold of her hand. "Sorry, you don't shake hands?" She asked.

"Oh! Sorry." He holds his hand out but to the side of her.

She found that a bit odd. She reaches for his hand. "You wouldn't happen to be blind, now would you?" She raised an eyebrow as she took hold of his hand.

The mere contact sent a shock through both of them.

"I…um…well…" He kept on mumbling.

She then silenced him by placing her hand on his right cheek. He froze. She smiled as she felt how warm he was. She then moved her hand up to his head and started to move his hood off. She stopped as if to say, can I, and he just nodded. She pulled the hood off and revealed the most handsome face she has ever seen. Well, so far.

His eyes were still closed when she said, "Oh my gosh."

He started to panic a little and opened his eyes. "What?! What is it?" There she could tell that his eyes must be brown but was covered by a white film. Like frost on a window. But that isn't what she said oh my gosh too.

"Y-your…Sylvester J. Stoner." She pulled her hand away. "The singer from my favorite band."

"Please don't scream." He said sadly while looking away.

"Why would I scream?"

"Well, because I'm famous, I'm hot, I have nice teeth…I have a cute butt." She laughed.

"They say that you have a nice butt?"

"More than I can count." They both gave a soft laugh.

"It really is nice to meet you, but…sorry for my bluntness, but why are you here? And when did you become blind?"

He laughed. "You don't watch the news that often do you?" He smiled. Seeing it warmed her heart.

"Not so much. I've been busy with school and an upcoming dancing competition."

"You dance?" His face lit up a little. His ringtail also wagging a little.

"Yeah. I learned from my parents. They are both professional but my dad prefers his police work. I love ballroom dancing. Mostly Latin dances. It's just so liberating."

"Like music is for me." Then he remembered. "And to answer your other question, about how I got here. My mother was a performer. She loved to sing. One night when we were having dinner there was a knock at our door. Our live in maid Jessie went and answered it. That's when we heard a gunshot." Carmelita gasped. "This crazy man that I've seen on my mother's tours before walked into our dining room. He loved my mother and would do anything to be with her. So long story short, he wanted to get rid of her family, she jumped in the way and was hit, the man blamed me and hit me in the face and was about to shot again but our neighbor was a cop and shot at him. He got away and I blacked out."

Carmelita didn't know what to say. She just sat there.

"Then I woke up in the hospital and they told me that the blow I got from being hit, the gun had a jagged gun clip and it cut through my eyes. I have a scar, but it's hard to see unless you're up close." He leans over to her and she could see some dark grey fur in the middle of his black mask around his eyes.

Again she brought her hands up to his face. "Can I?" She asked. He nodded.

She brought her hands up to the sides of his face just below his ears. He sighed at her touch and closed his eyes. She ran her thumbs over both eyes and then his eyebrows.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. Never had she touched a boy's face before. And also probably due to the fact that she was touching her favorite singers face in-between her hands. She then dropped her hands and heard him give a little chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She said kind of annoyed.

"Just that you are the first girl to ever touch me. Well, fan girl." She giggled. Sly's ears perked up as he listened to her laugh. "Is it creepy if I say that I like your laugh?" Carmelita stopped giggling and blushed. "Sorry, it is kind of creepy."

"N-no. It not. It's really sweet to hear that." He smiled. She then looked at the forgotten piano. "Play me another song?" She asked hopefully.

He smiled. "Whatever the lady wishes." She giggled again.

**Totally forgot to say that I will post my next chapter with in a week. My friend is trying to give me a deadline for each chapter. I keep telling him that this isn't work, just an experiment. **

**I already have the script for the next chapter I just need to type it then put it up. So I look forward to comments and more readers.**


	2. About each other

**New chapter up. As before, Sanzaru's owns the characters and any name or brand I use is not mine. Any name not recognized is my own character.**

Chapter 2: About each other

"So, after the meets you have had with him, how do feel about all this?" Miss Ruby, a grey owl asked them. She is the caregiver that runs the orphanage.

"We love him." Shira said immediately.

"I do too. And said that the process will take about a week?"

"Or less, you just have a few more paperwork to finish and start. Since right now we only have those two here." Both Coopers nodded their heads. The Fox's were confused a little. "And you both remember the ultimatum that he has?" Miss Ruby asked.

"Ultimatum?" Ezio asked.

"Yes, Sly has a sister that is currently in the hospital." Shira said to the her friends. "How is she by the way?"

"A sister?" Ezio was still kind of confused.

"Yes," Miss Ruby started. "not by blood but by bond. They were both adopted by the same women. They have been together for most of their lives."

After explaining from both Shira and Miss Ruby, the Fox's learned of Melody. Same age as Sly, twelve years old, is a mix between a red fox and a saber tooth cat. ¾ more on the saber's side. Both families then learned that Melody was an performer in the acting world. She also was a singer as well. And that she loves travel.

"Now when you say 'was' a singer…" Gloria started. Miss ruby lost eye contact for a second.

"During the attack on their family, Melody was out. She was doing music video, she was a dancer as well. She was called and came back immediately. About a half a month past and when she went home to grabs some belongings she was attacked by the same man."

"Oh my god." Gloria put her hand to her mouth.

"She didn't go down easily though. After doing some research myself, I found that she comes from a long line of assassins. Funny huh?" She laughs a little. "After she woke up at the hospital she wrote that he blamed her for their mother not loving him. Then came at her with a large knife. She gave him a struggle and when he was about to give up and take off, he manage to slice her throat."

"We have meet her and she is the sweetest thing. She just had surgery to help bring back her voice, but only time will tell." Conner said.

"Yes, the cut didn't go deep enough to…well, you know." Everyone nodded. "So the doctors are trying to repair her vocals. She used to sing with her brother in his group and also played some instruments for their concerts and stuff."

"Wow, sounds like she could do it all." Ezio joked.

"Everything but handle her feelings for boys." Miss Ruby said. "There is a boy she meet some time ago and he fell for her and she doesn't know what to do. She is losing her mind over this." Everyone laughed. "She is a dangerous daredevil and can't handle a boy. She really needs a mothers view on this subject. So, what do you guys think?" She looks at the Coopers.

Without a second thought, they answered. "We'll have her."

"Oh happy days!" Miss Ruby cheers. "I was afraid you would say otherwise ad then I would have to tell you that Sly would only go if you accept her as well. Otherwise he can't leave her."

She then started to talk about the paper work and the Coopers were happy that they will be getting a not one, but two kids. A son and a daughter.

Both Sly and Carmelita were enjoying each other's company. That is, until Katrina came storming in.

"My god! Carmelita, can you believe we might have to stay here for a week?!" She said as she was pulling at her black hair.

"Really?! Awesome." Carmelita said with excitement.

"Huh? What do you mean by awesome? It's horrible."

"Um, Sly, I would like to introduce, sadly, my older sister, Katrina."

Sly turns to greet her and holds out a hand. Again in the wrong direction. Carmelita turns him towards her. "Heh, sorry. Nice to meet you."

"O.M.G."

"Here we go." Carmelita giggles.

"Your…your…Sylvester…" She muttered.

"Yes. Nice to meet you Katrina." There was then a thud. "Is she not a hand shaker either?" Sly asked Carmelita.

"No, she just fainted."

"Oh…"

Sometime had passed and it was time for the sisters to leave. Katrina had woken up from her little episode and needed a glass of water. Then their parents called for them.

"Guess this is good-bye for now." Sly said as his ears drooped.

"I'll be back tomorrow for sure. We are staying a week after all." She gets up off the bench.

Sly reaches out for her with his hand but only touches air. Carmelita saw this and reached for his hand. Sly smiled at her touch.

"See you later. It was_ really _nice to have met you Carmelita."

"You too Sly." She hugged him. "See you soon." She then left.

Sly smiled to himself as he listened to her foots steps fade away. He made a mental note to remember that she smells a lot like, Cherry Blossoms.

After everyone said their good-byes to Miss Ruby they all got in the car. They then met at a restaurant and both families talked.

"So are you guys adopting?" Katrina asked.

"Well, there is one boy but he has a sister and won't leave without her." Mr. Cooper said.

"He does? Where is she? I don't remember seeing any girl there."

"She just had surgery and is recovering in the hospital nearby."

"Wow. So you thinking of having a daughter as well?" Carmelita asked.

"Maybe, we are still thinking it over." Mrs. Cooper said. All four adults looking at each other and smiled. Wanting to save the surprise until the papers were in.

Everyone continued to talk about today's events. All except Carmelita. She was hoping that since Sly was a raccoon, that maybe he was the one they wanted to adopt, but he never mentioned a sister.

The rest of the day came and gone and it was already Tuesday morning. Carmelita already up and dressed.

Today she was going back to the orphanage with the Coopers. Saying she wanted to check out the park behind the house. Katrina on the other hand had to do make-up work for school if she wanted to join her fellow juniors.

"Will you be alright by yourself dear?" Mrs. Cooper asked her.

"Yes I will. Thanks for bringing me Aunt Sera." She smiled and ran off.

"No problem dear." She looked at her husband. "You think she already met him hon?"

"I don't know. Maybe." He smiled.

Carmelita walked around back to the in home theater she called it and found no one. She was about to go inside to look for Sly when she heard a loud sneeze come from outside.

She followed the sound up a pathway and came to a fork in the road. She was about to head left when she heard the sneeze again coming from the right. She came to a clearing and found Sly with back towards her sitting on a bench.

She smiled knowing that she found him and started to walk towards him. Then a gust of wind came from behind her and sent her blue curls flying into her face. As she managed to put her hair back in place she then heard him speak.

"Carmelita?" His ears perked up.

"How in the world did you guess?" She came up beside him.

"It sounds creepy, but you smell like Cherry Blossoms. I remember from hugging you yesterday."

She sat down next to him. "It's not creepy, your other senses are enhanced since you lost one of them."

"You know I might not be permanently blind. The doctors said that there is a surgery that they can do. But it's kind of risky. They said that it might come back on its own."

"Really? That is awesome."

"Yes it is."

"You must be really excited."

"Yeah, but I can't get the surgery done yet because they think me saying yes right now is just too soon. They say I should think it over for a while. A long while." He laughed.

"Hey," Sly looked at her. "How did you get out here?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," he picked his feet up and showed his bare feet. "I feel vibrations in the ground as I walk. I can tell where and how far an object is."

"Can you do that inside as well?"

"No, the floor inside is wood and is not a very good at holding the vibrations. It is more like everything inside is a blur. But outside, I can see everything. Even you. Well, sort of. I know you're here." He touches her shoulder. "But I can't actually see you."

"That's amazing." She touches his hand that was placed on her shoulder. "Another question."

"Shoot." He smiled.

"Why are you outside and not playing the piano? I remember you saying that you really love playing it and practically never leave it alone."

"Oh, that piano was old. Like, a hundred and fifty, I believe is what Miss ruby said. That piano played its last tune this morning."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, that piano brought back memories of my family. It was my father's father. Ironic that I love playing it when it brings back some horrible memories." He laughed. "But, when I do play it, it takes me to my own world. It's just so liberating for me. It also inspires me to write music again. My friends want me to come back and sing with them again when I'm ready."

"That's wonderful. Will you go back?"

"I don't know. Maybe." He smiled at her.

"Because if you do, just know that I would want the first new album you make." She giggled.

"You'll be the first to have a signed copy." Sly laughed with her.

The two of them talked for hours. They talked about school, their futures. Everything they could think of, they talked about.

"Yeah, this year I'm going to be a freshman at school and I have already tried out for our schools dance class and I made it in." Carmelita said with pride. "And I'm a representative for the freshman in ASB. And sadly, I think all my classes are honors."

"That's really cool. I will be a freshman to this year. I know my classes won't be honors though. I most likely no join any club because of my music and for the fact that I'm blind."

"That shouldn't stop you. You should at least try something simple. Like swimming." Sly looks at her funny. "Well, it was just a suggestion." She laughed.

They then heard Mrs. Cooper yell for Carmelita that it's time to go.

"Awe! Already?" Sly said.

Carmelita looks at her watch. "Well, we have been talking for about five hours." She said. "Where have you been?" She said sarcastically.

"In heaven." Sly said without thinking. Carmelita stopped laughing and blushed. Sly realizing the silence and that he said something embarrassing started to panic. "I..oh crud. What I meant to say was…oh man…" he blushed like a tomato. Carmelita just laughed.

As they made their way back to the house Carmelita said that she won't be able to see him until Thursday. That her family was going to sight see tomorrow.

"That's fine. I'll be waiting." He let her hand go that she forgot she was holding. Remembering that he forgot his way back but knew that it was just an excuse to hold her hand.

"See you in two days." She said as she put a hand on his shoulder. Just before she could get away Sly pulled her into a hug.

"See you then." He said in her ear. She blushed, but managed to hug him back.

Sly unconsciously snuggled his head into the crook of her neck. She blushed even more but just sighed in content. Then reluctantly, the both let go.

Wednesday for Carmelita was long and tiring. They went to a Natural History Museum. She loved the museum but loved it even more because of her sister. Katrina hated every minute of it. She was never one for history. But the icing on the cake for Carmelita was when her sister messed around with an interactive piece in the robotics area. Her black hair got caught in its gears and she went ballistic.

It was a good day for Carmelita, but she more than anything wanted to be with Sly. Just to talk to him. To be around him.

She laughs a little remembering at time when her mother talked about meeting their father for the first time. How they just greeted each other in a coffee shop where she worked. And how they fell for each other instantly. She also remembered that she told her mother that you can't fall for someone with just that kind of meeting.

She also remembers her mother saying that sometimes, that's all it takes. A smile, a wave, or even just saying hello. Carmelita laughs at herself for thinking that it was silly at that time.

Finally Thursday came around and everyone went back to the orphanage. As they pulled up they saw Miss Ruby waiting for them outside.

"Morning Miss Ruby." Carmelita said on her way passed her.

"Morning dear." She looks back at everyone else. "Morning everyone. You are all in for a treat today."

"Why is that?" Mrs. Cooper asked.

"Melody is back early!" She jumped with glee.

"That is great news. And…where is that music coming from?" Mrs. Cooper said.

Everyone listened and there was music playing somewhere.

"That must be Melody and her brother. They have been apart for some time now. With her being the hospital and all. I am really glad to see his smiling face again."

"Great, how about we all go and great her." Mr. Cooper said.

Carmelita was excited to finally see Sly again. So excited she overlooked the music that was coming from her destination. She went through the house this time for it was a bit drizzly outside today.

Carmelita came into the room from the seating area. She walked down to the stairs and froze up. She saw Sly yes, but she saw Sly on the floor with another girl. That is when she also noticed the music playing. The music or song playing was 'Hey Pachuco'. She saw Sly grab onto this girl. This girl looked like a cat mixed with a dog. For all she knew, she could be a rat.

Carmelita then shook her head. Never in her life had she felt this way before. She looked back at the two and they started to dance. Being a dancer she knew that they were doing the quickstep.

'Since when could Sly dance?' She thought. Many questions ran through her mind. Who is she? Where did she come from? Why was she so overly familiar with sly?

She then started to wonder. About this feeling she was having.

"What is this? I couldn't possibly be…no…" her eyes flew open. "I can't be, jealous?!"

**Got this chapter finished faster than I thought. Hope you all like the story so far. By how I'm typing, I hope to have the next chapter done by this weekend sometime. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Jealous of his sisterBump in the night

Chapter 3: Jealous of his sister/Bump in the night

**Here is the third chapter. Don't know if I should add a pet to this story. I just find it hilarious of an animal taking care of another animal. Idk. Maybe it will be a house cat. Who knows. **

**I don't own the names of Sly cooper characters or other brand names. Thanks for reading.**

"I can't be jealous?" Carmelita said in shock. "Why would I be jealous? I have only known him for a few days." She said.

Then in the back of her mind she hears her mother's voice, 'That's all it takes.'

Carmelita watched on as the two jumped and skipped to the rhythm of the music. She gave a weak smile as she watch Sly move across the floor with ease. She watched as this girl turned around with her back to Sly and she jumped and did a back flip using Sly" help. They lost contact for a moment and Sly looked like he was lost.

"Where are you?" He laughed jokingly. He searched for her until she clapped and his ears perked up and turned to face the girl. "Found you!" He laughed again.

The girl just smiled and turned into him. They let go of each other again and the girl turned in his direction and used her tail to pull Sly along with her. Sly then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and spun around. The girl looked like she was laughing, but Carmelita didn't hear her laugh.

Carmelita was about to go and find the others, losing interest all of a sudden.

"Don't they look like they are having the time of their lives?" Carmelita jumped at the sound of Miss Ruby's voice." They look so happy together."

Carmelita's ears flatten on her head. Her teeth grinding a bit. "Yeah, very." She managed to speak. "Who is she anyways?"

"You don't know her? Well, my dear that is his sis-"

That's when Katrina came in and spoke. "That probably his girlfriend." She smiled.

"His what?" Carmelita squeaked out.

Mrs. Cooper was going to correct Katrina but Katrina waved her hands up to everyone and hushed them. Their parents gave a little laugh. Well, their father not as much, he really didn't like the thought of his daughter liking this boy. At least not yet, anyways.

"Yeah, I hear they might be." Katrina laughed.

"Katrina! Leave your sister alone." Their mother spoke. "Carmelita? That's his sister."

Carmelita's eyes widened at her mother's statement. Then she looks back at the two messing around with each other on the floor. Then Miss Ruby adds her two cense into the conversation.

"besides, I believe he already has he is interested in."

Carmelita's ears twitched again. "Really? Who?" She says in a panic.

No one answered for they all heard Sly's voice.

"Carmelita?" He looks around. "Is that you?"

Everyone looks at Carmelita and smiles. Katrina laughs a little for she was blushing. She just stood there until her sister nudged her to speak.

"Up here." She calls out. Sly looks up in her direction. "How did you know?"

"Remember, you smell like Cherry Blossoms." He smiled at her. Sly not realizing that everyone was there, heard them laugh. His face going red all of a sudden. "Is there someone with you?"

"Um, well, everyone is in here as well."

Carmelita giggled when she saw Sly's face turn even redder. Then he fell over. His sister looking between her brother and this girl she has never seen before. She looks back at her brother and then smiles at Carmelita.

After everything that's happened, everyone was all on the floor. Miss Ruby introducing Melody and Melody was signing to everyone. Miss Ruby saying that she said that it is nice to meet everyone.

"So you really can't talk huh?" Katrina said very bluntly.

"Katrina?!" Her mother gasped.

Melody just waved her off saying that it was ok. Melody just signed to Katrina that she can't right know, but hopefully in the future she can.

"I can tell that I like you already." Katrina said with a huge smile on her face. Melody smiled as well.

Carmelita just studied Melody. Sly was all raccoon, but his sister was a mix. Her long canines made her think she was a saber tooth cat, mixed with what looked like a fox. Her ears were a light grey and in the shape of a fox, her eyes were a crystal blue, most of her body was all white fur, but her back had red fur like Katrina. Her tail was as long as theirs but the thickness of the fur was that of a cat. Not bushy like a fox's. Carmelita then notices her hair. It was long and straight. Just like how she wanted her hair to be. It was a mixture of white and black. At the roots but faded into white. Carmelita also noticed two blue circle, crystal like earrings on her right ear. On her face she also had light grey stripes coming down from her ears, onto her cheeks and fading before they reached her nose. **(kind of like Shira on Ice Age)**

Carmelita just thought she looked really beautiful.

By this time Sly had already regained consciousness and was standing next to his sister. She grabs his hand and does something that Carmelita couldn't get. Sly looks over to his sister but not really at her and smiles.

"Yes, what of it?" He kind of blushes. Melody just plays with his hand again. "I don't have to discuss this with you." He squeaks out.

"What did she say?" Carmelita asked.

"And what did she do with your hand?" Katrina adds.

"Oh, well, since I can't see her she signs letters in my hand and makes words. I haven't learned full words yet. And she asked if Carmelita was my girlfriend-ah!" He throws a hand over his mouth.

Melody was laughing. And everyone joined in the laughing fit. All except Carmelita, who was blushing. Melody then came over to Carmelita and grabbed her hand. She then brought her own hand an slid it down her own cheek. Carmelita just looked at her.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"She said you are very pretty." Miss Ruby said.

"Know why can't she speak?" Carmelita asked.

"Oh that's right, you haven't heard anything about her yet." Mrs. Cooper said. "How about we tell you when we _**all**_ go home?" she smiled brightly.

"What do you mean all?" Katrina said.

"Wait…" Sly started. "You don't mean?" His face lit up with a smile.

"Yes dear," Miss Ruby started. "You have been adopted!"

"And Melody?" Sly asked.

"Her too." Mrs. Cooper said with joy.

Melody jumped onto her brother and they laughed together. Both parents were hugging each other. Katrina was so happy that she let a tear escape her eye and tried to hide it.

Carmelita just smiled. Sort of laughing at herself really. She thought that she was coming to support her parents friends in finding a child. She never thought she would fall for this boy. Or feel the pain of having to leave him. Or getting jealous of his sister. She smiled to herself.

Then she felt Sly's hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him and smiles. He then pulls her into a hug.

"I guess you will be seeing me more often." She giggles and hugs him back.

"I guess I will."

The ride back home was unusually quiet. Melody went with the Fox's and Carmelita went with the Coopers. By Sly's request.

In the Fox's car, Katrina was having the time of her life with Melody.

"This is nice." Katrina said.

"What's nice?" Her mother asked.

"This." Her mother looked back and saw that Melody was lying on Katrina's lap. Katrina was running a hand through Melody's hair and she was purring. Then Melody signed to Katrina while gesturing to her throat. "Purring?" She asked.

Melody nodded. Then she signed again then pointed to her face.

"Smile." Melody nodded again. "Melody is so awesome. She reminds me of a house cat. I could do anything to her." She messes with her ears and Melody flicks them. She then messes with her saber teeth and Melody just smiles. "I don't think I have ever seen another saber before."

"Well, her kind is not very rare per say, you just don't see them very often. But they are out there." Her father says.

"Well, I love Melody. And her purring." She giggles as Melody's purring got louder. Then Katrina yawned.

"I remember Conner telling me that she comes from a long line of sabers, but her father was half fox. And that's why she has the red fur along her back." Her mother said.

"A-ah. That's nice." Katrina yawns again and then her eye lids started to grow heavy.

"I think this is the first time that the car has ever been this quiet." Her father jokes.

"I know right. I wonder if Carmelita is having fun with your future son-in-law." She tries to hold in her laughter.

"Yes, I wonder the sa-WHAT?!" He swerves a little. His wife laughing at him as her tries to regain his composure.

Carmelita was in fact enjoying her time with Sly. They just talked and talked. They talked about going to school together and how much fun it would be.

Sly made a deal with his new mother and father about going to a regular school if he can keep his grades up and keep a 3.0 GPA average. He can already read Braille and is fine with walking without a cane. But his new mother didn't want him to struggle and is going to get him audio books and a cane but one that is not so obvious.

"This is going to be a great school year." Carmelita said.

"Really? Is it because I'm going to go there too?"

"No. It's because you'll be there with me." She grabs his hand and laces their fingers together. He runs his thumb over her knuckles and smiles.

Carmelita then leans her head down onto his shoulder and he lays his head onto hers. They both close their eyes and fall into a slumber.

Both raccoon adults look at the two kits and smile. Mrs. Cooper being the first to say something.

"I think we might have found our future daughter-in-law." She jokes happily.

"Maybe. But I think we have to run that by Ezio first. Don't you think?" He laughs as he thinks of his friend ripping his hair out of his skull.

"I believe love has blossomed for those two."

They finally arrived home and the kids were shocked to find that their house has changed. There was the Fox's house and of course the Cooper's were right next to them. But in the space between them, there were balconies that connected two rooms. Well, four rooms all together and one balcony for two rooms.

"This is why we stayed for those four days?" Katrina asked.

"Yes, since we knew we were going to get both Sly and Melody, and that we live next to each other. We all thought," Mr. Cooper gestured to both parents. "that why not have your guises room connected together?"

"That is awesome!" Carmelita said with excitement.

"Yeah, your father and I were also thinking that since the rooms are so close together, we thought of making an outdoor deck for you guys."

"That would be awesome too." Katrina said. "I call the room next to Melody!" She yelled.

Melody clapped in agreement.

"So, what happened here?" Sly said confused. "You know, since I can't see what everyone else is talking about. Can someone fill me in?"

"Our house is right next to ours. We live out in the country. Uh, like in a national park. With the wild life and stuff." Carmelita started.

"But without it being a park. Just somewhere in the forest. Cut off from civilization." Her father said sarcastically.

"Shut it dear. The nearest town is just a mile away." Carmelita laughed at her parents.

She continued to talk to Sly. "But we had one story houses. They must have had some really fast workers build a second story. And they connected our room together. And maybe change that and make a deck for us. And it looks like you're my next door neighbor. " She said in his ear.

He smiles at the thought of Carmelita so close to him. "See, now that clears things up a bit." He laughs.

After a few hours of exploring the new house above their old house, the kids were all on one balcony just talking to each other. Their parents relaxing downstairs.

"So, how do you guys like the new home theater?" Ezio says to everyone.

"I like it. The new big screen is wonderful and the surround sound is pretty nice too." Gloria says.

"Yeah, connecting our homes and making our living rooms into one huge seating area was genius."

"I wonder how the kids like it. Now when we are all out at busy at work for those long hours, they won't have to worry about being home alone." Shira said.

'They must be having a ball up there." Everyone laughed as they heard foots steps coming from above.

"This is awesome." Sly said. "My room is so big. I can't see anything, but I can tell it's big."

Carmelita laughs at him as they explore his room. They first explored her room and it was about the same size as his. Her walls were painted true blue. The trimming were grey. Her bed was a full sized bed. She had a mahogany headboard and dresser. Here desk was glass and her bookcase was turned into shelves on the wall. All the rooms had walk in closets and their own personal bathrooms.

Sly's room was painted a darker shade of blue. His trim was also grey. He also had a desk but there were different forms and books for writing music and a computer capable of recording music.

Katrina's room was very different. Carmelita walked through her room and thought on how she can't get an 'A' on a simple math quiz, yet she can build computers and TVs and all kinds of other inventions. Her room was painted a light grey with purple trimming.

Melody's room was a deep burgundy with black trimmings. She must have had tons of books filled with lyrics and notes. Cause half of her closet space was filled with books. She also had a violin hanging on her wall. That as her favorite instrument to play. She told or tried to tell Katrina that she loves to just sit an write music. But Katrina didn't quite get her yet.

"So, what should we do first thing tomorrow?" Sly said before he fell to the ground. Missing his bed. "Darn it. I thought I got the steps down already." He said as he got up and found his bed.

"I don't know. I remember Katrina saying something about going to the lake we have behind our house and-"

"We have a lake behind our house?!" Sly said very surprised.

"Uh, yes. It's just a about a mile away. My dad and…well. Our dads made it. It's a manmade lake. I call it an oversized pond. It's not that deep and we have fish that we fed from time to time." She laughed.

"Awesome." Sly smiled.

"Maybe we can even go swimming too."

"Uh…" Sly paused for a moment.

"Alright you two. It's bed time already. You can catch up tomorrow." Sly's mother told them.

"Awe. Bed time already?" Carmelita said while hanging her head. Her ears droop. She then gets up and heads to the sliding door that leads to their balcony. "Well, see you in the morning. Ah, I mean…" She tries to say something that doesn't involve seeing anything.

"Carmelita, it's fine. It's just a saying." Sly laughed.

"Ok then. Good-night Sly."

"Night." She then closes his door with a click and he hears another click coming from her sliding door.

Sly lays on his bed and smiles.

"My bed. My room. My pillow. My blankets. My family. My home." He keeps talking to himself until he fell asleep.

After leaving Sly's room she went to say good-night to everyone else. Her parents were still talking to Sly's parents and so she then went to Katrina's room. There she found her already asleep with Melody lying right next to her.

"Oh my…" Carmelita tried to hold in her laughter. She just back away slowly and went back to her room.

That night, Carmelita couldn't go to sleep. She was at her desk reading one of her new books. She then finally paused at the end of a chapter and closed her book.

"I really need to pace myself. I'm already in the twentieth chapter." She laughs. "And I just started it too."

She gets up and stretches her back. Putting her arms over her head and her tail goes up with them. She finally yawned and looked at the clock. 1:23 a.m. she shook her head and stretched once more and her tail wrapped around her body and that's when she heard a thud.

"What was that?" She looked at her sliding door. She pulls back her curtains and looks out onto the deck. She saw nothing and heard nothing. "Must just be me." Before she closed her curtains she gave one last glance back at Sly's door. She smiles and then suddenly she sees Sly's back up against the door.

"Sly?" She opens her door and walks over to Sly's. "Sly." She calls. He seemed to hear her but instead of looking at her with a smile, she saw fear plastered all over his face.

He backs up away from the door. Worried, she opens the door and walks in.

"Sly, you aright?" She asks and walks over to him.

'No…please…" Sly said in fright. "Don't hurt me." He runs his back into his dresser.

"What are you talking about Sly? I won't do anything to you." He shields himself with his arms. Pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Don't hurt me." He begged.

"Sly?" Carmelita pulls his arms away and places a hand on his cheek. "Sly?!" She yells.

His eyes shot open and she could see tears running down his face. "C-Carmelita?" He finally speaks.

"Sly?" She says smiling. "You alright?" She rubs his fur covered cheek with her thumb. "What happened?"

He said nothing. He just reached up and grabbed her face in his hands. She didn't say anything. They just sat there. Then he brings her head and rest his forehead on hers.

"Thank you." He says in a whisper.

"For what?"

"For being here."

After a few moments, she finally got him back in bed. She was going to leave him be until he grabbed her hand and asked for her to stay with him. She blushed and agreed to stay with him the night.

They both lay in his bed and Sly fell asleep almost instantly. Carmelita stayed awake for a few minutes and was about to fall asleep herself when she felt Sly move his head onto her chest. Right over her heart.

She instantly froze up and her heart beat quickened. She then heard Sly's breathing even out and struggled into her chest. After a few tense moments for her, she realized that he was listening to her heart beat. For he did nothing else but lay on her chest.

She smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "Good-night Sly." She then finally was able to fall asleep.

Not knowing that the next morning she would get an embarrassing wake up call.

**Next chapter will be done in a few days. Until then.**


	4. Nightmears and swim lessons

Chapter 4: Nightmares and swim lessons

**Here is the 4th chapter. I reread my last chapter and it seemed kind of funny. I don't know. Sort of jumbled or something. I might rewrite it. I don't know.**

**Well, anyways, I don't own Sly Cooper. Maybe next chapter after this one I am going to skip forward sometime. Maybe put them in their junior year and in college. I was told to make a short story long. Sounds funny but hey, that's creative writing.**

The next morning.

"Awe, don't they look so cute together?" Carmelita heard a voice.

"Yes they do. But I don't think Ezio will. You know how Italians are. Especially Italian wolves."

"I thought he was ¾ fox and ¼ wolf." Carmelita tried to wake up but it was kind of hard from only getting not even five hours of sleep.

"Yeah, he's only ¼ wolf but has the temper of a full breed wolf."

Finally Carmelita was able to open her eyes. She opened them only to see both Mr. and Mrs. Cooper standing over her.

"Ah, morning dear."

Carmelita tried to get up and ask them what they are doing in her room when she felt a heavy weight on her. She looked down to see Sly laying on her shoulder. Her eyes widen.

"This isn't what it looks like. I swear." She started to panic.

"Ha. We know dear. Miss Ruby told us about Sly having episodes sometimes during the night. About these being nightmares that he says are of the night of the attack on his family. We didn't know of these before we built the house and we made our room a little sound proof. You know, for when we are out working and come home exhausted?"

Carmelita looked at Sly. Her eyes giving off a worried look. She then slid her hand down his exposed cheek. Sly smiling at the touch. She then went red when she forgot that the two were still in the room.

"But it looks like he already has a security blanket." Mrs. Cooper says with a smile.

"Aunt Shira?!" Carmelita squeaked.

"Hey , I would rather have you be embarrassed then have to give him pills to drug him in order for him to get any kind of sleep." Carmelita's embarrassed face disappeared. "How fast did he go to sleep when you were here?"

"Almost instantly. After listening to my heart beat."

"Then I don't need to give him pills. Unless you won't want to continue to do this when he has nightmares?" She looks at her with hopefulness in her eyes.

"You know, there is really no safe answer here." She laughed.

"I know dear. You say yes and your dad finds out, or, you say no and then you feel guilty."

"Exactly. But a security blanket is something that stays with you for like, ever. " Mrs. Cooper just smiles. Which makes her blush even more.

"So, what will you do then?" Mr. Cooper asked this time.

"Well, I can handle my dad." She smiles.

"Wonderful. When you two are ready, there is breakfast ready downstairs." With that they both left.

Carmelita looks at Sly who was beginning to stir. He wakes up and Carmelita was then able to sit up. Sly sits up as well and stretches his arms over his head. Then he looks at her, sort of.

"Carm?" She smiles at the nickname.

"Yeah?"

He searches for her hand. He finds it and brings it to his mouth and kisses her knuckles.

"Thanks for staying with me last night. It really means a lot." She blushes.

"Thank god your parents weren't here to see that." She blurted out.

"What?" He let go of her hand. "They were in here already?!"

"Yeah. They saw you sleeping and everything. And something about me being your security blanket."

"Oh god." His pupils went small.

"What? This is effecting me too you know."

"Yeah, but if Melody finds out, which I know she will. I will never live this down."

Carmelita just looks at him. "Well, good luck with that." She gets up and heads to her room. Leaving Sly sitting on his bed.

After an awkward morning at the breakfast table, both Sly and Carmelita were on their way towards the lake. They walked in silence. Not a word was spoken between the two. Carmelita was going to say something when the silence was broken by Katrina laughing.

She looked over and saw her sister running away from Melody who was running at high speed towards her.

"It's been a while since I've seen someone run on all fours." She said.

"it's been a while since I've seen anything." Sly said.

"Sly." Carmelita said in annoyance. "I know you can't see and all, but you don't have to act that way."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just that now that I have a family, I want to be able to see all these new memories." His ears droop.

Carmelita grabs his hand. "I know what you mean. But you said it yourself. Your vision will come back."

"I know, I know."

"Ah!" Carmelita hears her sister cry out.

"What happened?" Sly asked.

"Katrina was attacked by an assassin." She said calmly.

"You make it sound like you want that to happen." He chuckles.

"You have no idea." They both laugh.

"So you heard of Melody coming from a long line of assassins huh?"

"Yeah. I find that very interesting really. That explains a lot about her too. She is very stealthy, she scared me this morning when I was walking down the hall. She is really fast when running. And her reflexes are nothing more than like lightning."

"And her climbing is incredible too." Sly added.

"I would like to see her in action."

"Carmelita! Watch out!" She heard her sister yell.

She looks up just in time to see Melody jump at her. Carmelita was quick to lean backwards and Melody went right over her. Melody, having quick reflexes did a front flip and spun around. Melody sat there as Carmelita stood back up. She smiled and walked to her brother and grabbed his hand. Sly tilted his head, trying to concentrate on her signing.

"She wants to know if you are also from a line of assassins? Because you have the fast reflexes of one." He laughs.

"I don't believe so. It was just a reaction."

Melody just smiled and walked towards the waters side. Carmelita forgetting that they were nearing the lake.

Melody walked to the water and stepped in. Katrina then turning to both Sly and Carmelita.

"Let's go for a swim." She tossed them a bag.

Sly not realizing that she tossed him a bag, was struck by it and fell over.

"Crud, sorry." Sly just laughed and said it was fine. "You guys go change. We both have our suits on already."

"Well, I have mine on as well. What about you Sly?" Carmelita looks at Sly.

"Uh…" He didn't know what to say.

"Wait. Don't tell me…you can't swim, can you?" She smiled.

"Not really, no." She laughs. "Hey, I've been busy with my music okay?"

"Yeah, uh-huh." She laughed. "Come on. There is an outhouse over here."

"Jeez, you guys must have everything." Sly said as he was being dragged.

"No, you can't have everything. Where would you put it all?" She laughed.

After managing to get Sly in some trunks and herself into her suit, both headed towards the water where both Katrina and Melody were splashing water at each other.

"Hey, you are messing up my hair." Katrina yelled.

Melody just shrugged her shoulders.

"You ready Sly? For your first lesson?" Carmelita said cheerfully.

"Not really."

"Oh, come on." She grabbed his hand and began to walk into the water.

Sly at first hesitated as they reached knee deep, but after Carmelita squeezed his hand, he went further in.

"You know, this would work a lot better if you had your shirt off. It will make you feel more heavy while swimming." Carmelita said.

"I know. I just…" He paused for a bit.

"I'll turn around if it makes you feel any better." She giggled.

"Ugh! Fine, I'll take it off." He began to take his shirt off when he started to lose his balance. Carmelita seeing this went and grabbed a hold of his waist to steady him. "Thanks." He said quickly.

He finally managed to get his shirt off and handed it to Carmelita who threw it back onto shore. Carmelita was having a hard time not staring at his chest when he started to move his arms around the water. Flexing his chest muscles.

"So, what's first of my torture?" He joked.

Carmelita shook her head and then grabbed his hand. "Well, first is to float." She pulled him in deeper.

"Float?"

"Yes."

"Okay." She pulled him into chest deep water and pushed him back. He panicked for a second , but relaxed when he felt her hand on his back and stomach.

She smiled at his progress and started to push him ever so slightly around. She then started to tell him about doing the doggy paddle and the freestyle stroke and then about dunking his head under water.

"What?!" Sly exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's a step too. It gets you used to the water." Carmelita said.

"Yeah Sly," Katrina joined in. "it's not that hard. Just take all the time you need. Because both Carmel and I spend a lot of our time here at the lake." With that she swam away.

"Carmel?" Sly laughed out.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Sly was being pulled by the hands by Carmelita while on his stomach. Then Carmelita then thought about last night. "Hey Sly? What did you dream about last night?" Sly stopped laughing.

"It was about that night." Carmelita kind of shocked that he is speaking about it. Thinking he would shut down. "I was back in the dining room with my mother and my sister. Funny though, my sister wasn't there when it first happened, but she was there. First I saw my mother go down, then I saw Melody fight the dark man,"

"Dark man?"

"Yeah, I couldn't see his face. He was just this shroud of black mist. She fought him and was able to get away, but then her throat started to bleed. After she left, he came after me."

Carmelita stayed quiet. Just listening to him. She also let him go and he was slowly doing the butterfly stroke. She smiled at him as he continued to talk.

"I just stood there. I was so afraid that I couldn't move. I then thought I wish I were Melody because she fought for her life and I just backed away like a coward. Saying don't hurt me." He stopped swimming and just hovered in the water. "I thought I was going to die. Then just before he got to me, I woke up and heard you. That and my cheek was hurting."

Carmelita let out a giggle. Remembering that she slapped him.

"Where are you anyways?" He asked.

"Right in front of you." She touched his face with her hand. He smiled. "You know that you're in the middle of the lake? And that you swam here on your own?" She smiled.

"And did you know that you probably shouldn't have said that? Now I'm going to panic." He said sarcastically.

"Well, you were swimming and I didn't want to disturb you." He started to fidget around a little. "Come on," she grabbed his shoulder. "Let's head back to shore."

After some time, he began to do a very horrible version of the doggy paddle. As they reached the shore he heard both Katrina and his sister clapping. Patting his back and telling him he did a good job out there. He just waved them off and grabbed a towel.

They all walked home to see that their parents went out and would be back later.

"Went to dinner no doubt. Leaving us to make food ourselves." Katrina said angrily.

"Shut it Katrina, you just don't like making anything. Always having someone else do your bidding." Carmelita said.

"Yeah, you know I can't cook."

"It's not that you can't cook, you just don't want to learn how."

"But it's hard." She complained while grabbing a hold of her sisters arm.

"I don't know why you are being a baby. You know that I am going to make something." She pushes her sister off her.

"I know, I just want to be a baby. That's all. So, what are you planning?"

"I don't know, how about pizza?"

"Awesome!" Katrina yelled and Melody clapped.

"You came make pizza?" Sly asked.

"Yeah, my dad showed me. He's from Italy and my grandma showed him how to make homemade pizza. I love her pasta that she makes. Her sauce is so delicious."

"Maybe you could make that tomorrow." Katrina said.

"Yeah, anything else you can make?" Sly asked.

"Oh, she is like a master at food making. She learned every recipe that our mother knows and every recipe that our father knows. I don't know where she puts all that in her head."

"I keep it all in a file that is marked food." Carmelita says as she heads towards the kitchen.

After some time, the pizza was finished and everyone was happy. They were all in the living room when the adults came home.

"Awe. They must have fallen asleep watching a movie."

"Yeah, and after Carmelita finished making pizza."

"Why do you suspect Carmelita made it?"

"She is the only one that can cook." Everyone laughed.

"Guess we should take them to their rooms now."

"Yeah, tomorrow they need to get up because we are taking them shopping to get school supplies."

"Yeah, while both of us," both me grabbed each other. "go fishing." They smiled to each other.

"Yeah, while the women do all the work." Gloria said.

"Hey, we bring home the money." Conner said.

"Last time I checked hon, I make more than you do."

"Ouch!" Ezio laughed.

"Don't you laugh at him. You're not that far behind him. Remember I'm getting a promotion next week and I believe I will be making more than you too dear."

"That's because you want to be chief. I like working in the field."

"Whatever you say. Just get the kids to bed." With that, the women leave their husbands to do their work.

"Women, I swear." Both men chuckle.

The next day or like the next week went by in a flash. The kits had their school supplies and new clothes. They all went out to see movies and shopping for items to go around the house. Sly liked the Garden store out of every place. For he was able to smell all the plants. He then walked around, bumping into a few obstacles along the way, but he was searching for a specific plant that him deceased mother loved. He had grown to love that flower and since his new mother said to get any plant they want for the house, he decided to get this flower.

"What are you looking for sir?" A store worker came up to him.

"Oh, I'll find it. Heh. Even though I can't see. But I'll find it." Sly laughed.

"Well holler if you need anything."

"Thank you." Sly made his way through the garden and into the back area.

"Hey, have you seen a boy who is blind? He's a raccoon, bout my height?" Carmelita asked the same man that offered to help Sly.

"Oh yes, he is making his way towards that back garden. Towards our tropical flowers." The male ox pointed in the direction she needed.

"Thank you." She walked off.

She wondered through the beautiful flowers and still no sign of Sly. She walked past the fountain area and fell in love with a waterfall fountain. One that looked was made of all rock and had fake palm trees around it. Making it look like a rainforest waterfall.

"I like this one." She then shook her head. "Ugh, looking for Sly here." She laughed.

"Ah-ha!" She heard. It sounded like Sly.

She walked around a corner and found Sly in a patch of Tiger lilies. She watched him smell different pots and then picked up one pot that had three flowers in it.

"This is the one." He smiled. "Now how am I going to get out of here? Totally forgot to track myself. Where is Carmelita when I need her?"

Carmelita blushed. Sly was thinking of her and no one else.

"You called?" She said. Her voice surprised him and almost made him drop his prize.

"Whoa." He caught himself. "Carmelita?!"

"The one and only." She went over to him and grabbed his hand.

"You seem to have a knack for scaring me."

She just laughed and started to lead him back to the group. Sly, on the way, explained why he loves this flower. Carmelita then saying that she chose a carnation plant. One that had many colors to it. Just because they couldn't buy a cherry blossom tree. They didn't have them.

They made it back to the group and after paying for the supplies they made their way back to their cars.

Unbeknown to them, there was a shady figure hiding behind a car. Looking directly at Sly. This person watched as Sly held hands with Carmelita then hugged each other and parted ways into the cars. This person smiled to themselves then spoke.

"I'll make you suffer, just like you made me suffer." This person smiled and laughed as they watched the cars leave the lot.

**Next chapter I will fast forward to when they are in school and then possibly fast forward again. Don't know if I'll stick this shady figure in the next chapter, but we will see when I finish the next chapter. Thanks again for reading.**


	5. School Drama, romance, and Flynn

Chapter 5: School Drama, romance, and Flynn?

**This chapter is going to be filled with love, friendship, drama, jealousy, and Flynn. A character of my. I don't own anything Sly Cooper. Or anything other Band groups or logos. Couldn't find my notebook full of made up names and stuff. Enjoy.**

During the last month of the kids break from school, both Carmelita and Sly have grown much closer. Sly returned to making songs and Melody went back to writing music. The music that Melody created both Sly and Carmelita would dance to it. Sly not very good at most dances asked to learn more from Carmelita. Which she agreed to do.

Katrina went back to her little tinkering and had an idea for Sly. She wanted to make shoes that could absorb vibrations tenfold. Helping Sly walk around without being barefoot all the time.

Also, Sly's band mates finally found him, over the internet, and wanted to see him and talk about getting back together. Sly only agreeing when they are out of school on break. They agreed and also told him some bad news. That one of their friends quit the group to go solo and they are saying that he has as much chance as Joe form the dingo brothers. Which made Sly laugh. After that he then introduced them to his family and to Carmelita. After seeing her one of his friends asked her out then and there. To their surprise, she turned him down and said that she is already interested in someone. Which put a smile on Sly's face.

Then finally school started and their first day was crazy. Everyone thought Sly was the famous Sylvester Stoner, which he was, but went under his new name, Sly J. Cooper. Then saying that the singer wasn't blind like he was. No one knew that he went blind, not even the press.

Melody had a ball at school. Making new friends and getting confessed to already. Not caring for any of the confessors, for she had someone already too. Every day during her break she would met up with Katrina and would help her with signing and also helping with her experiment for Sly. And Katrina was also getting some love confessions but when she is on the verge of something, she never diverges from her quest.

Carmelita loved school. She loved her dance class which Sly joined just to be with her. Even though he gave an excuse that he wants to learn more dancing styles. She also had some trouble in the love department. This one boy Tony, who is a Doberman, wouldn't leave her alone at all her first week. Well, not even during their middle school days. He was obsessed with her. And Sly was noticing it.

"Hey Carmelita?" Sly called her.

"What is it Sly?"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, your friend Sarah came up to me and started talking about this guy named Tony. Something about him bothering you? Are you okay?" She smiled and put a hand on his forearm.

"Yes, I fine Sly. Thank you for caring." She rubs his arm.

Sly smiled and grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers. Making Carmelita blush. Then suddenly this Tony character came into the classroom that they were sitting in and grabbed Sly by the collar and threw him across the room.

"Dude, what are you doing with my girl?!" He growled.

"Oh my god. Sly!" Carmelita ran to him. "What are you doing you freak?!" She yelled as she showed her fangs at Tony.

"What? He had his hand all over you. You're with me."

"Excuse me?! Since when did I ever even consider an egomaniac to be a friend? Let alone a boyfriend."

A crowd was starting to form. One of them going to get a teacher. Sly sat up and Carmelita helped him up. Putting her hands on his cheeks to see his face. There was a small cut on the top of his right eyebrow. Instincts took over and she licked his eyebrow. The little trickle of blood stopped. But the action alone made Sly blush, Tony furious, and the crowed dropped their jaws to the floor.

Sly then managed to stand up and Carmelita looked back at Tony. Her ears flattened on her head and her eyes shot daggers towards Tony.

"Tony? I am going to say this perfectly clear. Not now, not ever, will I ever consider you a classmate, a friend, an animal for that matter, and never will I ever, go out with you. " She spat out.

Tony, for some unknown reason, didn't catch any of that.

"You." He pointed at Sly, who didn't know that he was for he was blind. "I will crush you." He started to walk towards him. Carmelita standing in front of him. "Move out of the way Carmelita." He demanded.

"Don't move Carmelita." Everyone looked over at the entrance and saw her older sister. Melody right next to her with her arms crossed.

"You stay out of this you techno freak."

Melody's ears stood up and she walked over to him. Tony started to laugh because she was about a foot smaller than her was.

"Awe, what a pretty kitty you are." He was about to pet her when she swatted his hand away.

She then freaked him out too with her next movement. She brought her hand up to her face and placed it over her mouth. Then she slid her hand down and suddenly, her two saber teeth started to grow.

Her whole family knew that she had the ability to change the size of her saber teeth. She shrunk them down so no one would be scared of her. Or freaked out. Or ask her questions about them.

"Whoa!" Tony stepped back from her.

Melody just kept on the advance. Baring her teeth and growling as she walked. Her voice low and her eyes were glowing red. Another trick she could do. When provoked she could make her eyes glow like fire.

And just as she was about to pounce on him, Carmelita called her off.

"Melody." Carmelita called. Melody looked at Carmelita with normal eyes and went to her side. "Thank you." Melody purred.

Tony then started to get really angry. Not only from being rejected by Carmelita, but also because everyone that was there were laughing at him.

He got up and just before he could do anything, a hand was upon his shoulder.

"Mr. Drake? What are you doing?" Mr. Sparks, the VP asked.

"He threw Sly across the room sir." One student said. Another said that he was about to hit Melody.

"Ugh…what is it with you Mr. Drake? This is going to be the fifth time this month that you will have caused a problem."

The then took Tony away and everyone dispersed. Leaving both siblings.

"You okay Sly?" Carmelita asked again as she put a hand on his cheek.

"Thanks to you. I'm perfectly fine." He grabbed her hand that was on his cheek and kissed her knuckles.

"Uh, still in the room here." Katrina said. Melody following suit hand a finger in her mouth as if gagging.

"Do you hear something Carm?" Sly smiled.

"Nope. I don't hear a thing." They laughed.

After another couple of months, Sly managed to make a couple of songs and asked Carmelita to listen. She happily obliged and couldn't wait to hear them.

That day at home they were all alone. Both their sisters were out hunting for adventure, as Katrina called it. Their parents were out working and wouldn't be home until late that night.

Sly was sitting at his brand new piano that his parents, with the help of Carmelita got for him. His birthday was long pasted but they still got him something. Carmelita saying that he could use a new piano and so they found one and it was another grand piano. A white one at that.

Carmelita then said sorry for getting him something that would bring back memories and Sly said he was happy about memories coming back to him. The memories of meeting his new family, his new life, and especially her. She smiled and nudged his arm with her elbow.

Sly then played a melody and began to sing. Carmelita memorized by his velvet voice closed her eyes and just listened. During the song he said he named it 'I would'. **(From One Direction.)**

She laughed at it for it was a funny song. That and it pulled at her heart. It was a very sweet melody and after Sly finished playing the last tune, he just looked at her. Again, not really because he was still blind.

"That was a really lovely song Sly." Carmelita looked at him.

Sly rest his forehead against hers. "I wrote it with you in mind." He heard her gasp. "I have another one that I want you to hear. Would you care to care to listen to it?" He felt her head nod against his. He smiled.

The next one he played was called 'C'mon C'mon'. **(Also by One Direction.)**

Carmelita listened to it and smiled. Knowing in her heart that he must have thought of her when writing it. Then after the song finished Sly spoke.

"You might find this very disappointing, but, I had this song written down for the longest time. I never did anything with it because of the accident."

"And why would this make me feel disappointed?" Carmelita asked confused.

"Well, a few years back, I went to this dance competition. I never gone to one and my mother said I would like them. That they were nice events to go to. I went and I really didn't care for it until…" He paused.

"Until what?"

"Until I saw the most beautiful girl ever." Carmelita's ears dropped. Her eyes almost filling up with tears. "He dancing was magnificent, the way she moved was out of this world. Her eyes were so fetching. And her body moved with every tone. She was a fox like you and had blue curly hair and it was put up in a bun that just made her breathtaking." Carmelita's ears perked up.

"Wait, do you remember the name of the competition? Or where it was at?"

"Um…I think the name was 'Around the world in every step'? And where it was held, I believe it was in England. I was also on tour over there and my mother found it and made plans to go. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Oh, and I also have a picture of the girl. My mother took it and gave it to me because she said I was staring at her all night. I kept it hoping to find her one day."

"Do you have it on you?"

"Yeah, it's in my note book here." He felt for the photo and found it. "I'm sorry if you think that I am stupid for holding onto a picture of another girl."

"No," she took the picture. "it's normal for someone to…" she paused mid sentence. Her eyes opening wide at the photo.

"Carmelita? Is something wrong?" Sly asked.

Carmelita was looking at the picture or more like looking at a picture of herself. It was her in the picture. She was wearing a black tight dress. Her hair was in a bun and had a gold hair piece in her hair. She laughed at this and started to let tears leak out.

"Carmelita?! What's wrong? Are you crying?"

"No, I'm laughing and crying at the same time. But they are tears of joy."

"Okay, now I'm really confused. Why are you happy?"

"Because, when I heard you playing that last song, I felt in my heart that you must have thought of me while making it. Then when you said it was because of another girl, yeah, it hurt a little. But then seeing this picture, I made no mistake about you thinking of me when making it."

"Wait, are you saying, that the girl in the picture…"

"Is me?" She finished his sentence.

"That can't be true."

"Sly, in the picture is me. I swear to you." She grabbed his face in her hands. He put a hand on one of hers. His eyes starting to water a little.

"Then that makes you the girl of my dreams." He said in almost a whisper. Resting his head on her forehead again.

"Close your eyes." She said, also in a whisper.

"Why? It's not like I can see what you want to-" He was silenced by something soft.

There, both Carmelita and Sly sat there on the piano bench, sharing their first kiss. It was just a simple brush of the lips. It lasted a few seconds but for both, it felt like an eternity.

Sly laughed. "Next time just say you wanted to kiss me. Then I would have closed my eyes sooner."

"Then close your eyes again. Cause I want to do that once more." She laughed as she closed her eyes.

He laughed with her and then closed his. Both enjoying their second kiss.

The next month went by and everyone got the hit that both Carmelita and Sly were dating. At first they kept quiet about it. Not doing anything that would draw attention. But of course they would hold hands while walking to their classes. All their classes were the same. Sly's parents made it that way.

But then when someone found them being all lovey-dovey, that's when it was leaked out. Anyone who was anyone, knew that the popular, not by choice, Carmelita Fox was dating someone. All the boys were furious. Tony Drake the most. The girls would cry every now and then when they would see them both walking around together.

After they were exposed, they went from simply holding hands, to having their arms around each other, to their tails wrapping with one another, to the occasional little kiss between the two.

Everyone was jealous of them. They were the picture perfect couple. The girls would ask their boyfriends to be more like Sly for he has shown Carmelita nothing but respect. And boys ask a little out of their girlfriends like Carmelita for she does little things like mess with his hair when they joke around, or rub his cheek from time to time. Both sides just ignoring their partners.

Both their sisters would from time to time would make fun of them. Katrina would also play back what happened to their father when Sly asked him to date his daughter. He about nearly cried before he tackled Sly. First saying that he couldn't have asked for anyone better, to strangling him for stealing his little girl away. Melody would sign to Sly about how she already knew that Carmelita was the girl in the photo. And Sly would hit her every time when she brought it up. Telling her that she'll show everyone the video of her being kissed by her crush. Melody's face would heat up every time. Until someone over heard their conversation.

"What boy are you talking about?" Melody's new friend Sasha asked.

Melody just waved her off. Signing that it was nothing. Sly on the other hand didn't see Melody do that of course, and started to talk about a music video she was asked to do.

"You were asked to be in a music video?!" Her friend said very loudly.

Melody then stomped on Sly's foot and Sly just said sarcastically, was that supposed to be kept secret? This made her face heat up even more.

Her friends and both Carmelita and Katrina wanted to know more. Melody giving up the fight signed for Sly to tell them.

He just smiled and told everyone about her traveling to Rio de Janeiro with their grandparents for a vacation. He didn't go because…he went to a concert in England. His of course. There she met up with old friends and went to play one of their favorite games. 'Follow the leader.'

"That's your favorite game?" Someone asked.

"Well, they like to play it to the extreme. They always start up in the highest place." Then Melody told Sly that she would draw a diagram on the board. Sly then continued as Melody showed them all on the board. "They would start up on the rooftops. Melody, being a lady, would always have the flag. Then once everyone showed up, she would start running, jumping, sliding, whatever, and try to make it down the hilltop with the flag to the finish line and would then be bought a meal or something from the rest of the players."

"That, sounds, awesome!" Katrina said.

"Yeah, and I guess one day when playing this game, the famous singer, Jennifer Lopawz, saw them and followed them. Once she caught up with them, she asked if they would do that for her for a music video she wanted to do there."

"OMG! Jennifer Lopawz is like my favorite Latin singer ever!"

"She had a song that her and a few friends came up with but had no title. She then talked about what they were playing and said that it was called follow the leader, extreme style. She then immediately asked if she could use that as her song title. Of course they said yes."

"So, what about this boy that you were talking about?" Carmelita asked,

Melody cringing at the remembrance. Hoping everyone would have forgotten him. Silently thanking Carmelita for remembering.

"Oh, you mean Flynn. He is a friend of mine. I introduced him to her one year and they hit it off. But then he left with his parents for a trip around the world."

"Wow, must be nice?"

"Not really, his parents were models and went to different places for photo shoots and stuff. But I guess they were in Brazil also and he met up with them on the day they were going to shoot the video. And during the whole fiasco, on the lifts that they had, Flynn distracted Melody with a kiss."

Melody's face went bright red as everyone went, 'oooooo'.

"It stunned her for a second, but long enough for Flynn to steal the flag. But after a brief moment, she slid down the lines and sent them toppling into the sea. Almost a hundred foot drop. I could show you the footage if you guys would like?" Everyone but Melody cheered.

"So where is this guy at Melody?" Sasha asked.

She signed and Katrina translated. Katrina already mastering the art of sign language.

"She says that he went to Peru after that. Said that he would see her again soon."

"Awe….eee" Everyone cooed.

After that the bell rang signaling everyone that they could go home now. The siblings returned home and Katrina immediately asking to see the video.

"I wonder why it hasn't come out yet. I don't remember a video of hers would take so long." Carmelita said.

"Oh, one did come out already. One made by the friend of Jennifer and she will release this one soon. So I have heard." He smiled.

"So let's see it." Katrina said.

"See what now?" They all jumped for hearing Mrs. Coopers voice. Their parents were home and Melody was going to die when they see the video. Die from embarrassment.

After telling their parents about Melody in a video they found interest and wanted to see it as well. Then they all saw this video and after it finished and the music died down, Mr. Cooper had a few choice words.

"No way a daughter of mine will ever date!" He said while standing up from his chair.

"Oh, calm down dear. She is free to chose whoever she wishes to date." Her mother said.

"I know, I just wanted to say that. I am her father you know?" He smiled at his daughter and she hugged him.

Both Sly and Melody never really had a father in their life. Their old father died too soon to get to know him and when they met Mr. Cooper, they both felt like he was their real dad.

Then the next thing that happened was the door bell rang. Melody jumped and ran to the door, she had a smile on her face. But once she opened the door, her smile faded.

There, in front of her was the said boy Flynn. Flynn was a bobcat. He was tall and lean, his eyes were lime yellow, and he was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket, and black shorts. He also had a backpack on hanging over his shoulder.

He smiled at her with his pure white teeth and finally spoke.

"It's nice to see you again, Melody." He said sweetly while signing every word.

Melody was to stunned and to unprepared to even see him with everything that has been going on today. So what did she do? She slammed the door. She ran back into the living room and sign really fast and ran past them and up to her room. Everyone heard her slam her door.

"Uh, what just happened?" Mrs. Fox asked.

"I don't know." Her husband said. "And what did she even say? She went to fast for me to catch any of that."

"Something about she not being here." Katrina said.

Then Melody's mother got up and walked to the door and opened it. There she found a very stunned boy looking at his appearance. Then she smiled at him and gave a small laugh.

"Can I do something for you my dear?"

The bobcat boy looked at her with a confused face. "Um…is, Melody home?" He signed every word to her as well. Signing became a habit for him. So every word he says is matched with signing.

"I'm sorry dear, she is not here at the moment." She smiled while giggling.

"Um, but I just…" he muttered then paused when Mrs. Cooper said again.

'She is not _**here**_ right now." She winked at him.

"Oh! Um, do you know when she will be back?"

"I'm not sure. But you are more than welcomed to come in and wait for her." She stepped to the side and gestured him in.

"I don't know, I need to get to the nearest town and look for a room to stay the night before I settle down."

"Then how about you come in and then I'll take you into town later. I have someone I would like you to meet."

"Uh, okay. Thank you for having me." He walks in.

Both Raccoon and Bobcat walk into the living room and everyone stopped talking about Melody and looked up to see this boy that they were also talking about.

Katrina was the first to say something, or more like laugh. "So that's why she ran!" She said while holding her stomach.

"Why? Who is it?" Sly asked.

"Sly! How are you man?" Flynn walked towards him.

"Flynn?! Is it really you?" He stood up.

"It sure is." They hugged. "How is everything?"

"Going great. I would like you to met my parents."

A tall male raccoon stood up and glared at him.

"The tall one with a death glare must be your dad?" Sly laughed and said yeah, that's him. "It's an honor to finally met you sir."

"Finally?" Mr. Cooper said.

"Yes, I have been wanting to wait until Melody had a family or when she was a bit older." He looked at the bobcat with a confused look. "My name is Flynn Miles sir. I would like ask for your permission, to date your daughter sir." He held out his hand to Mr. Cooper.

"Awe." Both moms said as they held each other. Saying that that is the sweetest thing they have ever heard and seen.

"What do your parents do for a living?" Mr. Cooper asked.

"They are both sportswear models."

"Where are they?"

"They are currently here in Paris doing a shoot and will leave for India in a week."

"And will you go with them?" Both moms looking at the scene in front of them.

"No, I finally managed to get them to let me stay in one spot until I graduate high school."

"What kind of sportswear?" Mr. Fox laughing a bit.

"Outdoor. Hunting, fishing. Sometimes are in fashion shows."

"Rock music or Latin?"

"Latin."

"Pizza or salad?" The girls laughing at Sly's dads interrogation.

"Pizza."

"Action movie or horror?"

"Romance. And I guess the occasional action flick."

Sly started to laugh. Carmelita hitting him in the arm saying that at least he has taste. Unlike a comedy film.

"Boxers or Briefs?"

"Not appropriate in front of women." Mr. Cooper smiles.

"You get discounts at sports stores?" Then Mrs. Cooper yells at her husband.

"Practically free."

"How much?"

"Just show them this card." He holds up a card to 'Outdoors Men's outer wear.'

"I like you." He held out his hand and shook the boys hand. Then he punched him in the face. "That's for kissing my daughter and it being shown on TV." Flynn fell down.

"Conner!" His wife yells. She was about to scold her husband when Flynn jumped back onto his feet and laughed.

"Thank you for that. Now if I may, Mrs. Melody's mom?" She looks at the boy. "I would also like to ask your permission to date your daughter."

"Hey, then what was all this for then?" Mr. Cooper said.

"Well, the other parents might not agree so I would rather ask you both then start a fight." Then it was the sisters turn to go 'Awe.'

Mrs. Cooper smiled. "Well dear, I don't think you should ask anyone for permission to date Melody."

"Really?" Her husband said shocked.

"Yes, what man has the right to tell a women who she can or can't date?" Flynn smiled. His short tail flicking from side-to-side.

"Then I take back all that I have said. I'm sorry." He gave a bow. Making Mrs. Cooper smile.

"Thank you dear. Now, will you be staying by yourself?"

"Yes, I have already been enrolled into the high school here and I just need to rent an apartment in the town nearby."

Both parents look at each other and smiled. Except for the dads.

"No, not another boy in the house! Especially one that wants to date my daughter."

"Hey, what about your boy. He is dating my daughter. What about that?" Mr. Fox said.

"That's different."

"No it's not. Then I want your boy in a different house."

Both men started to wrestle each other and somehow ended outside in the back.

"Son, if you would like, we have a room that is available that you could use." Mrs. Fox said.

"Oh I couldn't. I should find a motel or an apartment."

"Boy, the next motel is five miles away and the school is a mile in the opposite direction. And there are not apartments here that you could rent." He thought a moment.

"Only if you allow me to pay rent." He squinted his eyes.

"You do the chores for a whole month strait?" She glared back.

"Deal." They shook hands. Then laughed.

"Well, that was…awkward." Carmelita said while smiling.

"You said it. I for sure that dad was pound him." Sly said.

"So, what do we do about Melody?" Carmelita looked up towards the stairs.

Flynn looked at them all and said, "I think she should have some time to think. I don't know what is with her, but I know that when she is like this you need to give girls their space." Everyone smiled at him and then Mr. Fox took him to show him to his room.

After some time, Mrs. Cooper went up to her daughter's room. There she found Melody sitting on the floor. Looking like she was meditating. She smiled at her and walked over to her bed. Melody's ears turned towards her and her eyes opened.

Melody saw her mother smile at her and her eyes projected a sad expression. Then her mother patted the spot next to her and reluctantly got up and sat on her bed. Her mother hugged her and then spoke.

"What is the matter dear?" She signed her words too.

Melody signed that today has been overwhelming for her. To being teased and being embarrassed for liking a boy. To not knowing if she really likes him. She then signs that he has told her in the past when they would see each other that he liked her and she felt something for him but didn't know what to do about her feelings. And then when he kissed her it just sent her over the edge and…

"Whoa! Melody slow down. You are going too fast for me to understand." She laughed. "I got the part of your feeling for him. So, what do you feel? Let's start there."

Melody started again. Saying that when he kissed her, she felt like everything around her faded away. Then after the whole music video thing he said that he meant the kiss and that it wasn't just to distract her. That he really, really, likes her.

She looked at her mom in the eyes. Waiting for her to say something.

"Dear, you're in love." Melody's ears perked up. Then she signed on what to do next. "That is for you to decide. Figure it out on the way. Now, just to warn you. He is staying with us." Her eyes widened. "Your father approves of him and we have talked about building another house. A guest house you know. So maybe, I don't know."

Melody's ears turned towards the window. Hearing both Sly and Carmelita laughing. They both look out the window to see Carmelita jump into his arms and swing her around. Then both smiled when he kissed her by surprise.

Melody then looked back at her mother and smiled. She then thanked her and ran out the door to look for Flynn. Her mother just sat there and smiled. A small tear escaping her eye. Knowing that she was able to use her mothering skills.

Melody looked all over the house for Flynn. Even the room where he would be staying. He wasn't there. She then went outside and found him sitting under their large oak tree that they had on the left side of their house. His back to her.

She smiled and walk towards him. She heard him talking to himself about how beautiful it was out her. She came up right behind him and then scared him by putting her arms around his neck in a hug from behind.

"Oh my gosh. Melody, you scared me." He signed. She laughed and began to purr. "So, I guess the purring is a good sign?" He laughed as she purred louder.

She then turned his head towards her with a hand and surprised him again by giving him a quick kiss. His grey furred face went red. She then signed that she was happy to see him too.

**Wow, I think I went overboard with this chapter. I typed it freely and it came to 15 pages. Ha. Next chapter will be about Flynn going to school and then I will fast forward again to their either next year of sophomore year or junior year. Idk yet. I think next chapter I will put in that shady person. Maybe a kidnapping! Idk. If so, who should it be? I think Carmelita. Idk again.**

**See you next chapter.**


	6. Nightmare in real life

Chapter 6: Nightmare in real life

**Here is the 6th chapter. God, when I started this it was just a project, but now I really like where I'm going with this story. I don't know how long this story will be but I at least want to make it to 20 chapters. Idk. That's just a number, it might be less than that but I'll aim for that number.**

**I don't own anything Sly Cooper. **

A week has gone by since Flynn started going to their high school. Melody wasn't hiding that they were an item. They would hold hands and have conversations and would kiss here and there.

"They seem really happy." Carmelita said while grabbing Sly's hand.

"Well, I can't see them be all happy. But Melody has told me that she is happy." He said in almost an angry voice.

"Sly, you said you wouldn't act like this. You just went to the doctor a few days ago and he said that your vision will come back soon. Maybe before we finish school."

"Yeah, maybe before senior year." He snapped back. Making Carmelita let go of his hand. Realizing what he said and how he said it, he apologized. "I-I'm sorry." He reached for her. "Carmelita?" He felt like crying for some reason.

Then Carmelita grabbed his hand again. Making him grabbed her into a hug. Saying that he was sorry and he won't do that again.

She kissed his head and said that they should get ready for class was about to start. He just smiled at her and apologized again.

Their school years went by so quickly that it was already their senior year. Nothing had changed much. The only thing that meagerly change was that now Sly was singing again and everyone knew who he was.

During their break before their second year, Sly and his band group joined back together and went on a small tour. Melody went with him because Sly and his friends asked if Flynn wanted to join their group. They had heard that he could sing and they wanted to keep their group a four man group. He said why not and so they all went on a tour.

Both Sly and Melody's mother took time off from her detective work to be able to go with them. Their parents were both detectives. They would be asked to do a job where they would have to investigate places that might have stolen something that's valuable and they were hired to retrieve it. Like thieves. Their father was working on a case that he was so close to solving and couldn't take time off.

Katrina couldn't go because she went to an interview with a college that somehow got a hole of her work and want her to go to their school. She went with her parents which left Carmelita alone.

But after pleading and begging to her father, he reluctantly let her go with Sly and his family. She thanked him over and over again. He then talked to Sly and said that he has to take good care of his daughter. Which Sly said that he wouldn't let her out of ear shot.

They went to five different places and played five days in a row at each place. Their last place they went to was in their town. Paris. There, practically everyone from school went to the concert. Sly throughout the whole tour he was behind the piano. But here in his home place everyone saw Sly pull up Carmelita up to the stage and started to dance with her. Flynn would have done the same but Melody was playing the drums. Then Sly did something that totally caught Carmelita off guard. He kissed her in front of thousands of fans.

Thankfully it was towards the end of their last song because Carmelita just stood there until Flynn grabbed her and Sly and walked them off the stage.

After that Carmelita was bombarded by pears asking different questions and was so over whelmed that she fainted and then woke up in the school infirmary. She woke up to see Sly sitting right next to her. Not noticing that she was awake he started to talk to himself.

"I don't know why I did that to her. I just, it was just so awesome to be singing again. And to have her there with me. Then when I pulled her on stage with me and we started to dance…god it was nice. Ugh! And I know Carmelita said not to fret over not me seeing yet, but I wished I could have seen her." He stopped talking. He then turned towards Carmelita and leaned in.

Carmelita not knowing what to do just laid there like a fool. It looked like he was going to kiss her on her forehead but she tilted her head up ever so slowly and met his lips with hers.

"Carmelita?!" He jumped back.

"Yes?" She said.

"How long were you up?!" He demanded.

"Long enough." She grabbed his head and brought it down and kissed him once more. This one was deeper and lasted longer than any other kiss they have shared. "Don't worry Sly, your vision will come back soon. I can feel it." She pecked him on the lips again.

After that school ended with Carmelita riding onto of Flynn's shoulders and Sly walking next to Melody.

"I can walk just fine you know." Carmelita complained.

"We know, but just to be sure." Flynn smiled up at her. Carmelita smiled at him.

They continued to walk to were Katrina was with the car. She got her license last year and was able to start taking them to school without the fear of being pulled over. You know that whole, 'don't drive with anyone in the car for a year' rule or something.

Both Sly and his sister were ahead of them messing with each other.

"Hey Flynn?"

"Yeah Caramel?" She smiled at her nickname.

"You met Melody when she couldn't speak huh?"

"Yeah. It was just after her accident. We were all in Spain. They were visiting their grandparents and Sly invited me over."

"Where are you originally from?"

"From the same place you were from my lady."

"Spain? You don't look or sound like a Latin person."

"Eso es porque yo veía la televisión estadounidense."

"Please, you still can't see you as a Spanish speaker. You English is still too good for watching American TV."

"Fine, my mother was from America and my father was from Italy. But his mother was from Spain."

"Ha! Sabía que había somthing más acerca de usted. Su acento sonaba más como spainglish."

"What do you mean spainglish?! That was perfect Spanish." They both laughed.

They all finally made it to were Katrina was at and all got in the car. As they drove away, none of them noticed a car that was right behind them .Following not far behind.

They finally reached their destination they all went inside to find yet another empty house. But for the first time ever, they found food on the table. Pizza in fact. And a note.

"Bought you guys food. Won't be home until tomorrow morning. Katrina be the eldest for once and get the rest ready for school and take them to school also. Thanks, love Mom." Carmelita read.

"Awe!" Katrina complained. "Ge prepararlos, llevarlos a la escuela, recogerlos de la escuela, lavar la ropa, cambiar sus diapers, darles de comer comida!" She also spat out while heading to her room to change.

"What did she say? She went fast." Flynn said.

"Something about not wanting to be a mother when she grows up."

"Oh, I thought she said a list of chores." Flynn looks at Carmelita and she just gave him a look like, yeah, I just summed it up, kind of look.

Still unnoticed from outside was a dark figure in a car. Just watching and taking pictures.

"Soon…soon." They spoke. Then drove off.

Their next year went by quickly too. Sly's birthday was coming up and Carmelita wanted to do something for her boyfriend. They didn't celebrate it last year because he got sick with the flu. So this year she wanted to do something nice.

After being his girlfriend an all, she wanted it to just be the two of them. So she thought of a walk though Paris, then maybe a movie but remembered his vision and crossed that off her list. She then thought maybe take him to dinner and then maybe give him her gift. She made him a white scarf. She had her mother help her learn how to knit and managed to finish just in time.

His birthday was during their Christmas break and so she was happy that he would most defiantly use her gift during this time.

"Jeez, I can't believe that we have been together for almost three years now." She smiled as she was walking down Woods Road in the small town she lived nearby. "Too bad Katrina left for school already, she could have working on some sort of eye wear for Sly. Those shoes she made were nice. He doesn't bump into things anymore."

She walked towards a small café shop that both Sly and her like. She was going to meet up with him to talk about his birthday. She made her way into the shop and found Sly sitting at a booth with a bunch of girls sitting next to him.

Carmelita not being the jealous type anymore just laughed. She walked over and stood there at the edge of the table. Sly being the good smeller he was smelled her body spray that she always puts on before leaving the house.

"Carmelita?!" He smiled. His ears perk up.

"Hey handsome. Having fun?" She laughed. All the girls looking in her direction.

"Who are you?" One girl asked.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Uh, I'm here to get my boyfriend, if you girls don't mind." She smiled.

"Ha! There is no way that Sylvester Stoner here has a girlfriend. Right?" This one girl clung to Sly's arm and waited for an answer.

"Actually, Sylvester toner doesn't," the girls giggled and looked towards Carmelita with wicked smiles. "But Sly Cooper does." He began to move through the girls and stood up.

"Nice save." Carmelita giggled and grabbed his hand.

They began to walk away when a girl got up and grabbed her arm. "Wait just a second. What does this girl have that none of us have?" She demanded.

Just before Sly could answer, Carmelita grabbed the girls arm with such force that the girl fell to her knees in pain.

"From the sound of it, it seems that Melody has been teaching some things." Sly laughed.

"One or two things maybe." She let go of the girls arm.

"And to answer your question, Carmelita has a good heart. She doesn't see me as a famous person. She sees me as a normal guy. Not someone with a disability, but a regular guy."

Carmelita was touched by this and kissed him on the cheek. With that they left.

They walked down the street towards a shop that they were going to buy some more of Carmelita's body spray.

It was getting somewhat dark but the street lamps weren't on yet.

"So, what do you want to do for your seventeenth birthday?" Carmelita asked while hanging onto Sly's arm.

"I don't know. This will be the first time I won't be sick. Knock on wood. Ha!"

"Yeah, I was thinking we could go have dinner."

"That would be awesome. Melody said she wanted to go to a seafood place…"

"No, just us." Carmelita said.

"Oh! Sorry. Yeah," he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "That sounds wonderful."

She smiled and grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss that lasted for a few minutes. Then as they walked towards were Flynn was going to pick them up, something happened that terrified both of them.

Suddenly while passing an alleyway, someone came up from behind them both and swung and hit Sly in the face. Right over his eyes, causing blood to trickle down into them. The blow sent him flying backwards, landing on his back.

"Sly!" Carmelita yelled. She was going to run over to him but was grabbed from behind.

Sly grabbed his face and tried to get up. He groaned and he could feel blood running between his fingers. He blinked his eyes a few times and started to see what was happening. He was too stunned to realize that his vision was coming back right then and there because he could see that Carmelita was struggling for her life.

"Agh!" Sly heard what sounded like a man cry out. "You little brat!" Sly figured she did something to him.

The man waved his hand around in the air. She must have bitten him.

"Let me go!" He heard her scream. "Sly?!" She was calling him.

He started to crawl over to them when he saw Carmelita throw her head back and knocked the guy back off her. She turned and kick the man in the gut and she ran over to Sly and tried to help him onto his feet.

"Come on Sly! We have to get out of here!" She was trying to get into a shop that was nearby and still had their lights on.

But before they could even reach the store, the man hit Carmelita from behind and knocked her out cold.

"Carmelita?!" Sly looked at her.

Before he could even turn around, the man hit him in the face again. Sending him onto his back. He then looked on as the man picked up Carmelita and threw her over his shoulder and then stopped to look at him.

"I told you I will make you suffer." Then the next thing Sly knew, was a giant boot coming towards his face.

**Thought I would stop here****and make****the next chapter all about them finding Carmelita. I know that this whole story sounds funny, but I did say that I was intertwining four of my original stories. Anyways. Hopefully you enjoyed the story so far. If not, let me know. I'll change it.**


	7. The Rescue

Chapter 7: The rescue

**Here is the second part of the 6th chapter. I don't own Sly Cooper. Enjoy.**

"..ly…Sl…Sly?" Sly heard someone calling him. "Sly?!"

"Carmelita?" Sly said weakly.

"Uh, sorry buddy. It's Flynn. You're in the hospital."

Sly groaned and tried to sit up.

"Whoa, here, let me raise the bed for you." He heard Flynn mess with something and then his bed started to lean up. "What happened? I didn't see you at the rendezvous place and then looked for you and Caramel and the next thing I knew, I see you lying on the floor in a pool of your own blood." He sounded like he was going to have a panic attack.

"I don't know man. We were…we were, oh my god! Where is Carmelita?!" He sat up and then grabbed his bandaged face.

"Calm down Sly, they are looking for her."

"How long have I been out?"

"Oh, uh, well, a few hours…maybe…"

"How long!?" He snapped.

"Almost a day." Flynn covered his body with his arms. To shield himself from Sly's wrath.

He didn't say anything. He just laid back and cried. He covered his face with his arms and cried. Flynn just left him alone and decided to go and call Katrina and their parents.

Katrina was in the middle of a presentation of her latest invention. It had to do with blind people like her brother, she called Sly that. Why not? He is going to be in the future. She laughed at herself.

"Now here I fused a cell with an iron bar to create a magnetic pulse so when the user, wears them, not really seeing, but can see she objects. Like echo location in what bats can do to find food. Sound waves go through the air and then bounce off and returns to the bat so that they know something is there. In this case, it sends out multiple waves and creates a mental image for the user. It sends sound waves into the brain and creates an image of the landscape." She then showed a PowerPoint on what the user would see and then everyone clapped. She sat down in a chair and was going to be thrown questions when she received a phone call.

"Miss Fox, you know that you shouldn't answer your phone while in class, especially when giving a report." He teacher, Mr. Web told her. He was a huge walrus.

'I know I am sorry, but I did tell them not to call during class unless it is an emergency."

He teacher just rubbed his eyebrows together. "Fine, make it quick."

She thanked him and answered her phone.

"Hello? You know I'm in the middle of-what?" She paused. Everyone in her class was silent. "Is he okay? What about Carmelita?" Her eyes looked like they were watering up. "WHAT?!" She yelled in class. Falling out of her chair. She stood back up. "I'm on my way." She hung up her phone and started to pack her things.

"Miss Fox, what's wrong?!" Mr. Web stood up.

"My sister is missing. Screw one of your damn lectures about leavening class, but I'M LEAVING!" She ran out of the room.

She left her teacher and class stunned. Then one of her friends clapped and cheered for she finally told Mr. Web what's what.

About two hours later, everyone was at the hospital. Katrina walked in and found Sly still crying. Everyone was outside talking to the police. She walked up to his bed where she found Melody lying next to him. He had his hand on her head running his fingers threw her hair. She saw her come in and her ears perked up, letting Sly know someone came in.

"Hey Sly. How are you doing?" Katrina walked up to him. She grabbed his other hand and he squeezed it.

"I…I just…I couldn't do anything."

"Sly, you were hit in the back of the head and in the face twice. You were disoriented. There was nothing you could have possibly have done." She wiped his face. Even though he had bandages around his eyes, his tears still seeped through.

"Anything on Carmelita?"

"Nothing yet, they found some of her items she had but nothing else. They say that they might have a trail. That the man didn't get into a car. So they are waiting for a dog that can sniff them out."

"This is all my fault."

'How is this your fault Sly?"

"Because the man that took her is the man that killed my mother. He came back for me. And possibly Melody. He said that he would make me suffer and he is."

"Don't' worry Sly. We'll find her. You are also being let out of the hospital so maybe we can go and search for her."

Then Melody picked her head up. Looking at Katrina. She then looked away as if in thought. Then she started to sign to Katrina.

"What is it Melody?" She watched as she signed.

"What is she saying?" Sly asked.

"Something that she might be able to find her. Saying that her ancestors were assassins after all."

"But Melody, you are form a different line. Your mother's great-grandmother created a new line."

Melody signed again. "She said yes, but that her line is one of tracking. That her mother's side did that on purpose." Katrina smiles.

This made Sly smile as well.

Another few hours went by and Sly was finally freed from the hospital. Their parents telling them to go home and wait.

But, as kids do these days, they disobeyed. They went from where the police lost the trail. Something about the man covering it up.

Then Melody started to look around for something. Then she called over Flynn and kissed him.

"Uh, why are you kissing at a time like this?" Katrina asked.

"Melody read in a scroll that there is a way for her to reach into her roots. To, use her abilities. Like how she can change the size of her teeth, make her eyes glow, and how she is able to make herself blend into her surroundings." Flynn said without looking at Her.

"I must have been away from home a lot longer than I thought. But why a kiss?"

"Yeah, you missed a lot of her training that she has done. She has even been on assignments with her parents. And the kiss was for luck."

She shook her head thinking it was nonsense. But then Melody started to change shape. She didn't change much, but she did grow a little larger. He teeth growing longer too. She reverted back onto all fours and her fur started to absorb her clothing. She went from a small well toned girl to a full out muscled beast. Her eyes changed color from blue to red and her ears changed from pointed fox's ears to round cat ears.

"What is up with your sister Sly?!" Katrina panicked and hid behind him.

"Why? What's going on?"

"She is turning into some kind of…" she didn't finish.

"What, this is how her ancestor look like back in the day."

Melody changed into what she was. A saber tooth cat. Just a little bit larger. Her other line of ancestors were larger for they had to have the strength to take down their targets. Her line was to search and stay hidden.

Melody searched around and then found the scent. They walked for about an hour. Then she started to trot in the direction of an abandoned building. Flynn then told Katrina to call the police and that they both would go and check things out. Before Katrina could tell them no, they were out of sight.

"Oh man. My parents are going to kill me."

~ **Backtrack to after the incident happened-with Carmelita**~

Carmelita woke up with her stomach hurting like crazy. Her eyes opened to see that the floor beneath her was moving very fast. She tried to move but was suddenly jerked around. Her ears twitch and could hear footsteps. She thought for a moment. Trying to center her thoughts. She thought that she couldn't be the one making the footsteps because she was facing the wrong direction.

She then started to fully wake up and then remembered, Sly. Her eyes flung opened and noticed that she was being carried.

She slowly looked at who was carrying her and saw this gigantic goat. Or ram, she didn't know. All she could see were their ears and horns. She looked around and could tell that they were in some part of the forest. Then this person started to talk.

"God damn it. I was hoping to get that boy too. I wanted to make him watch as I torture his little girlfriend." Her eyes widened. "That would have been nice. Ah well, at least I can have fun with her anyways. I wonder what is going on with that boy right now." He laughs. It made Carmelita shiver. Her fur standing on its ends.

That is when she decided to act. She raised on hand and extended her claws. Thanking Melody for her telling Carmelita to grow them out. She then thought about what to do when and if her next move worked out just like how she is planning it.

She didn't think long. She then swung her arm around and dug her claws into the goats face. Pulling back as she did it.

This move alone made the goat throw her off his shoulder and grabbed his face in agonizing pain. Carmelita then got up and ran in the opposite direction. Then she could hear the man bellow out.

"I am going to kill you girly!"

"Oh god…" she started to panic.

She ran and ran. Running throw nothing but trees. She didn't know how long she ran but her legs were telling her to stop, but her mind said to keep going. She looked back and could see no one. Thinking she lost him, she went to a jog, trying to conserve her energy. She kept going and she looked back once more before she was going to sprint again. But before she could even take her next step. She heard a gun go off. Then a sharp burning feeling went through her body.

She looked down and noticed that her left leg was bleeding. It was a small spot of blood but then it started to spread across her pant leg. She then started to run again and but didn't get far. The next thing was that she was on the ground. Feeling very tried all of a sudden.

"Got you now girly." Was what she heard before she blacked out.

Some time had passed before Carmelita woke up again. This time she was tied up. Both her arms and her legs. She struggled to get some space between the ropes because they were so tight that it was hard for her to breath.

After a while of struggling, she looked around and saw that she was inside a building. From the looks of the place, she was in an old building. Cobwebs everywhere. Rusted pipes and dirty floors. And dead rats too.

"Wait, that one is moving." She wanted to scream but she didn't want that man to know she was awake. So she just held her breath and counted to ten.

Her eyes stung with tears that wanted to fall. She looked around again to see where that man was at. She didn't wait long until she saw him. She laid back down and pretended to still be unconscious. She then heard him speak.

"Damn it. This little bit-ugh! If you looked anything like my lost love, I would have done you right there. But sadly you are ugly. And you reek of that thieving raccoon. And now thanks to you, I have to leave for a while to the other side of the build. To get to my car that has a medical-kit in it."

She thought he would leave after that but he brought back his boot and sung his leg right into her chest. The air left her body and no doubt a rib or two were fractured.

He then left. And she tried to gasp for air. She listened and waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore and then decided to move. She got up and struggled to get one of her arms in front of her.

It took her a while but managed to move one of her arms to the front and started to slice the rope. It took some time but she managed to cut the rope one thread at a time. Then once she freed herself she started to work on her legs.

She finally got free from her bindings and ran to the nearest window. She looked out and saw that she was on the second floor of what looked like a wood mill. She scanned for an exit and saw it. To the right of her outside the window, there was a ladder. But half way down it was cut off. She would have at least a seven foot drop down.

She started to pull a leg up upon the windowsill but pulled her leg back. She looked down and remembered her leg was wounded. She was about to wrap it when she heard the goat man's footsteps.

She then threw herself out the window and grabbed the ladder. She made her way down and came to the cut off. She was afraid of falling and possibly breaking her leg. Then she remembered Melody. She remembered how when they were in the forest and were climbing tree. She could see Melody sliding down the tree whit her claws dug into the bark. Pieces of wood flying as she slid down.

Carmelita looked at the side of the building and thought. "It could work, the building being as old as I think. Then I should be able to slid down. Might slice my hand up but it could work." She said to herself.

Then she leaned back and swung her body forward and dug her claws into the side of the building. They went in far too easily and she worried that she might pull the building with her then just sliding down.

She then took a breath, closed her eyes, opened then, and finally let go of the ladder. She slid down with such speed that she landed on her back when she reached the bottom. She opened her eyes and looked around. Behind her was a small thicket of forest and so she ran in that direction. Limping on the way and cursed herself for not wrapping her leg first. She looked behind her and saw a small trail of blood.

The goat man walked back into where he kept Carmelita and saw that she was gone. He right eye twitched and he yelled so loud that even Carmelita heard. She stopped for a second to wrap her leg and then kept on running. Looking for a place to hide. She then found a small hole that was dug by some animal, it was under a tree trunk and so she slid inside and wrapped her tail around her and prayed.

The goat then looked around and saw Carmelita's trail of blood. He smiled evilly and flowed it out the window.

~**Back to** **where we left off**~

Katrina and Sly stood outside. Waiting for the police and for both Flynn and the ever-so large Melody. It had been a few minutes. But for Sly, it felt like hours. Sly then felt his face and felt his bandages were soggy. The doctor said not to take them off but e started to peel them off.

"God, where are they?" He heard Katrina say.

"Who? Melody and Flynn, or the cops?"

"BOTH! I called the cops like," she looked at her phone. "Like five minutes ago."

Sly shook his head. He finally managed to get all the bloody bandages off. She then slowly opened his eyes. Thinking he would only see nothing but darkness, but he saw nothing but a beautiful sight.

Granted that he was looking at an old rundown mill. But to him it was like the holy grail fir him.

"Wow." He whispered. He then looked over at Katrina and could see that she was a lovely fox. Her fur a red orange and her ears all black. It looked like she was pulling her hair out of her head and was pacing back and forth.

"Oh my god…oh my god…oh my god…" She repeated over and over again.

He wanted to laugh and tell her that he could see, but then he smelled something familiar.

"Carmelita." He smelled her body spray. That Cherry Blossom scent that he loved so much.

He closed his eyes and followed his nose. Totally forgetting Katrina. He walked behind the building and smelled again. The scent was strong near this broken ladder. He opened his eyes and looked around. He looked at the floor and saw something that scared him.

Blood.

He hopped that it wasn't Carmelita's, but had a gut feeling that it was hers. He looked to where it was leading and it lead strait into the forest.

"Okay, mom and dad are on their way to kill us, but they are on their way. Sly, I need a hug, do you think you can do th-" she looked back to where she had left Sly. Only to find a pile of bandages on the floor. "Sly?" She was having a panic attack. "You are a dead raccoon when I wake up and find you." With that, she fainted.

Right after she fell to the floor, that is when both Flynn and Melody came running out.

"Katrina, she was here but now she is…Katrina?!" Flynn saw her on the floor and ran to her. "Hey are you alright?!" He sat her up and she opened her eyes. And then bam!

"Ah!" Flynn cried out in pain as he was struck on the nose.

"That's what you get Sly!" Katrina yelled with her fist still in the air. "Huh?" She looked around and saw Flynn clutching his nose and Melody with her head in her lap. "Did you find her?" She asked.

Melody then scared her again by shrinking down to normal size. The clothes she wore were ripped. Making her look like some wild animal with clothes on. Melody then scared her again for she spoke.

"N-n-no. N-not t-th-there." She smiled.

"Something must have happened during her little make-over because while inside she tried to get my attention and blurted out Flynn. In a deep scary voice, but she said my name." Flynn got up and then helped Katrina up. "Where is Sly?"

"He disappeared. I was ranting about we are so dead when our parents show up and said I need a hug and he was just gone."

Melody then walked next to her and smiled.

"H-hu-hug?" She held out her arms. Katrina let a tear slide down her cheek.

"Yes…" she squeaked out.

Sly walked into the woods and went through and over many different obstacles. He then stopped and looked for anymore traces of blood. But found nothing. He then closed his eyes and listened.

A few minutes went by and nothing. He was starting to lose hope when he heard a small crack. His eyes shot open and looked in the direction of the sound. He saw nothing but a knocked down tree and its trunk still in the ground. He walked over and then stooped when he smelled Cherry Blossoms again. His heart beat sped up and he refused to smile and get his hopes up until he had Carmelita in his arms.

"Carmelita?" He called out. But not loud to where it would echo. "Carmelita?!" He called again.

He was about to lose hope again until he heard a voice.

"Sly?" He looked around. But saw no one.

He thought he was hearing things when he heard something move. He looked at the tree stump and saw Carmelita popping her head out of the ground. Even when she had dirt and smudges on her face, she was beautiful. Just like how he remembered that girl in the photo. He smiled.

"Carmelita!" He ran to her.

"Sly!" She got up from her hiding place and Sly helped her up.

She grabbed a hold of him and he buried his face him her hair. He inhaled a deep breath and smiled.

"Carmelita." He whispered.

Carmelita then back away and grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. And in the almost four years that they have been dating, not once did they ever use tongue, but this time Carmelita use tongue. Carmelita's tail swishing back and forth feverishly.

This caught Sly by surprise, but he pushed back against hers. She was so happy to see him. She muttered his name though the kiss. He gripped her curly hair in his hand and pulled her tighter against him with his other hand.

Then something hit her. She tried to pull back but realized Sly had her up in the air. So she pulled back from the kiss and looked at Sly who had his eyelids low. As if saying, kiss me again. His own ringtail wrapping itself around her orange tail.

"What's wrong?"He asked, still with his eyelids low.

"How did you know where I was hiding? I mean, I saw you look at me but usually I come to you."

He laughed. He then opened his eyes and she gasped. She had seen his eyes many times. Always being a foggy white color. But she was looking into the most beautiful chocolate colored eyes she had ever seen.

He took her moment of shock as an opportunity to kiss her open mouth again. She followed suit and closed her eyes and tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

After a moment of lip lock, they finally pulled apart and Sly reluctantly set her down on the ground once more.

"I'm so happy to see you Sly. I was so scared I wouldn't see you again." Carmelita cried as she rubbed her head into his shirt.

"God, I felt so helpless as I watched you be taken away."

"Wait, you saw that back then too?" She looked at him.

"Yes, I always said that I wanted you to be the first person I see when I get my vision back, but not like that." He kissed her knuckles. "Come on, we have to get out of here. Everyone shouldn't be that far behind."

Just as he finished talking and was about to turn to leave, they both heard a gunshot. Both ducking but only one stood back up.

Sly looked at Carmelita and she held a hand in front of her. His eyes widened at the horror. There, Carmelita was kneeling. Her hand was covered in blood. They both looked at her torso and there on her right side, was blood leaking out of the bullet hole.

She looked back into Sly's eyes and fell to the floor.

"Carmelita!" He yelled. Going to pick her up but was stopped by another gunshot.

"I don't think so Mr. Stoner." A goat man stepped into view from behind a tree.

Sly's eyes narrowed. "You…"

"Awe you remember me. How nice."

"Why are you doing this?! What did I ever do to you?"

"Ha! Like you don't know. I loved your mother. And I know she loved me too. But you and your soon to be dead sister were in the way."

"Our mother never even liked you. She had our father."

"That is until I killed him."

"That was you too?!" Sly was getting angry.

"Yes, then all that was left was just you two. But then you had to pull your mom into the mess and made me shoot her."

"She did it to protect me."

"It was your fault! Now once I finish you I will go after your sister. I would have killed her back then but she got me good and so I let her live."

Then both Sly and the man heard a raspy voice up in the trees.

"Then allow me to return the favor." Then was I saw next put a smile on my face.

There was Melody, talking. She was just above the old goat and she jumped onto him. So fast that he dropped the gun from the force of her falling on him. She then started tearing him apart. Sinking her teeth into his back and then was going for his neck when Flynn tackled Melody to the ground.

"No melody, don't!" He yelled.

Sly watched as his sister was inching her way towards the torn man. Even with Flynn on top of her, she was still making her way towards him. Sly was about to help out when he remembered…

"Carmelita?!" He ran over to her and picked her up. He had her head resting on his chest. He put a hand to her face and rubbed her cheek. "Carmelita?" His eyes stung with tears.

Then Carmelita inhaled quickly and made Sly smile. She opened her eyes and smiled as she looked into his.

"Sly?" She spoke.

He didn't answer. He just swooped down and kissed her. But it was short lived when she lurched forward. He pulled back and she coughed out blood. He then told her that everything will be okay and then he heard Katrina yelling that they were over here and then all kinds of police officers showed up.

A female deer officer came over to Sly and started to help patch up Carmelita and he laughed as he saw Melody being sat on by five cops plus Flynn. They were all shocked at her strength. Then exhaustion over came Sly and he blacked out once more. But this time, he knew everything was going to be alright.

**Wow. This chapter came out better than I thought. I know I said that I wanted this story to be at least 20 chapters but, I read over my notes that I did for the future chapters, and I didn't like them. So I think I'll just make it as long as I can. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Getting back on track

Chapter 8: Getting back on track

**This chapter will just be about everyone getting back to their normal lives. It will jump through time, skipping to when they go to college and about them going to court because that goat man is still alive and stuff. **

**I don't own anything Sly Cooper. Enjoy.**

Sly woke up back in a hospital bed. This time he was still in his regular clothes. He was just resting. Then a female doctor came in and talked about him having some tests done to ensure that his vision is perfect and once done he was free to leave his bed.

"How is Carmelita?" He asked.

"She is doing just fine. She just came out of surgery."

"Surgery?!"

"Yes, the second bullet shattered inside of her. It hit her hip bone and broke into three pieces. One went straight through her, one was stuck in one of her ribs and the other was stuck on her hip bone. No damage done." The antelope lady smiled at him.

"At least she if okay." He laid back into his pillow and closed his eyes.

"She has been asking for you, you know." His eyes opened.

"Really? She is awake?"

"Yes, after she woke up she was asking for you. We told her you were sleeping and she then fell back asleep again. She is still resting." She was walking towards the door. "Oh! Your family is in the waiting room, would you like me to get them?"

"Yes please." He smiled.

"I'll be right back. Nurse Viola will be in here in a few to administer the test."

Sly just nodded and the doctor left.

Then a female bear came in. She was a golden brown grizzly. But was short which made Sly laugh. The nurse didn't mind her height, saying that she uses it to make patients happy.

Just before she was about to give Sly some drops into his eyes, that is when his family came in. his sister ran in and jumped onto his bed. Snuggling her head into his chest.

"Nice to see you too." He smiled at her. Her eyes widen.

"Y-you c-ca-can s-see." She said in a low voice, but it sounded like she was trying to yell in excitement.

"And you can talk." He put a hand behind her ear and started to scratch it. Making her purr.

"How are you my baby?" His mother came in and hugged him.

"I'm fine mother. Just have a splitting headache. That's all."

"See, I told you he's fine." He father said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh quiet you. Don't you forget that you were the one crying saying that your family name was gone forever." His mother said back to his father.

"Is that what he said?" Sly looked at his father.

"It's his way of copping sweetie. He didn't mean it." He mother laughed.

"Yeah, d-dad w-was a wre-ak." Melody tried to laugh.

"Should you be talking right now?" Sly said as the nurse added drops to his eyes.

"No she shouldn't." The nurse said. "But the doctor then said that it might be good for her to stretch her vocal cords." She finished wiping his eyes with a cloth and then got a scope and looked into his eyes. "Well, the doctor will be happy to know that you pupils are looking good, no damage to your corneas when we had you under." She pulls back and smiles. "I think your vision is back for good. But there might be a chance that you might need glasses in the future."

"I don't care, as long as I can see again." Sly smiled.

Time went by and Sly was able to leave his bed. But was going to have to stay the night. You know, protocol. They wanted to make sure one hundred percent that his vision wasn't damaged when he was stuck in the head.

His family said that they were going to go get something to eat and would get him anything he wanted. He said he was in the mood for a good burger. Then they all left and he was on his way towards Carmelita's room.

He got there and before he went through the door he came face to face with her family. They were on their way to go and eat something.

"Oh Sly. Nice to see you up." His aunt Gloria said. "How are you my boy?" She said while hugging him.

"I'm fine. My head still hurts a bit, but I'm good." He smiled.

"That's wonderful. We were on our way to go eat. And possibly take Katrina home, as you can see," she turned away from Sly and he could see that she was being carried by her dad. "She had a very rough and stressful day." She laughed.

"Oh, nice to see you Sly." His uncle Ezio smiled at him.

Sly waved. Then his aunt said that Carmelita was asleep but that he can see her if he wants too. He thanked them and walk inside.

He closed the door and walked down the small hallway. Then he rounded the corner and finally came face to face with a sleeping Carmelita. Smelling the air, he could smell her body spray. Cherry Blossoms, he smiled.

His breath caught in his throat. He walked over to her. He just watched her. He looked at her face and took in her features. Her face was cleaned from all the dirt and blood that he remembered her having on her face. He stuck a hand out and placed in onto her cheek. They must have washed her because she was very soft. Soft as the rabbits he remembered petting when they went to a zoo that one time during a date.

He rubbed her cheek many times, he couldn't get enough of her softness. Then he ran his hand back into her hair. Those blue curls he remembers seeing that one night in England. They looked like they flat ironed her hair because they weren't as curled as he remembers. But then he feels a wet spot and figured that her hair was still wet from her shower.

He was on the left side of her and he looked up to look at her right side to see her tail. It was hanging over the edge of the bed. Slowly swing back and forth. Then from her tail, he saw her hands. He picked up her left hand and held it in between both his hands. He ran his fingers over her fingers and then noticed her claws. He laughed at how long they were, Melody telling him that she told her to grow then out so when they go out climbing.

The he stopped laughing and remember what she also told him. She overheard the police talking saying that the man that had her was going to have massive scaring all over his face. Saying that the girl, Carmelita, got him good with her claws. And that she also bit him in the hand and crushed his hand. He then smiled weakly, thinking that she is one hell of a girl. To fight off the man twice. But then his smile faded.

He was also told that she was shot once in the leg and then remembered when she was shot again in the back. He started to squeeze her hand and then let go of it and sat down in a chair next to her. He just watched as her hest went up and down with even breaths. He then saw her ears twitch. He chuckled at the sight.

Then his mind started to wonder. Thinking of the future. He was so much in thought that he didn't see Carmelita start to stir. He eyes opened and she tilted her head to the side and saw him sitting there. His elbows on her bed with his fingers balled up together and resting under his chin.

She smiled and was about to grab his hand when he grabbed onto hers. He then rested his head on her arm and his ears drooped. She smiled again and then with her other hand, she brought it onto his head. His ears suddenly shooting up as well as his head. He looked at her and she looked him in the eyes.

"Carmelita?!" He croaked. She laughed at his voice and he smiled.

He stood up and grabbed her face in his hand and kissed her.

"Mmmf…"she let out. Realizing that she couldn't breathe he backed up and said sorry.

"It's just nice to see you awake." He rest his head against hers.

"It's nice to see you too." She said in a whisper.

No words were said between the two. They just held each other. Then she asked if he could lay next to her. He just smiled.

"Whatever the lady wishes." She giggled.

He then got onto the bed and laid right next to her. Putting his arm around her head. She put her head on his shoulder, using it as a pillow. Then he put his other hand onto her stomach and he could feel a patch of gauze there. Then Carmelita took his hand in hers and laced their fingers together. Then silently fell asleep.

Both families came back to find them both in a deep slumber and Carmelita's mother took out her phone and took a picture of the two.

After finally getting out of the hospital and getting back to their normal lives, it was just one day until Sly's birthday. Sly was out in the yard playing with Melody. After a few weeks, Melody's voice was back. Although she still signed every word she spoke. Not wanting to forget anything. Then they saw Flynn come out of his new living quarters. Melody's father made it essential to make a new part of the house so that no boy lived in the same house as his daughter. Even though it was still attached to the main house.

Melody ran over and kissed her boyfriend of four years almost. He smiled and spun around with her in his arms. Sly smiled at the sight, but then started to make gagging sounds. Both Flynn and Melody looked at him and just said whatever.

Carmelita was inside with her mother. She was looking out the window at her own boyfriend messing around with his sister. Laughing at herself for once being jealous of his sister.

"What's so funny?" Her mother asked.

"Just thinking back to when I first met Melody. I was jealous because I thought she was Sly's girlfriend."

"That was funny. Katrina was talking about it in the car on the way home."

"Jeez, that Katrina." Carmelita laughed. She then saw her sister go into the back and started to run around with everyone. She brought a Frisbee for them to play with. She threw it and Melody caught it with her mouth.

She then threw it towards Sly and Carmelita could hear him say, I'm not touching that. She laughed.

"So, what did you get him for his birthday?" Carmelita looked at her mother.

"Well, I did try to make him another scarf," remembering the one she already made him getting torn up from the man going through her stuff. "but it's not as long as the last one. I didn't have enough material to make it long enough." Her ears flattened against her head in sadness.

"That's okay dear. I'm sure he'll love it no matter how long it is."

"Yeah I know."

"So, where did you want the party at?"

"I was thinking of it just being the two of us and all, but I…" Carmelita paused.

"Sweetie, that man is locked away. You won't see him ever again." He mother hugged her.

"Then what about the trial next year?"

"Okay, after that, you'll never, ever, see him again. I promise."

Carmelita looked out the window and saw Katrina slide on the snow that had fallen last night. Seeing this gave her an idea.

"Hey, do you think it was cold enough for the lake to freeze over?" Her ears perked up. And her tail started to wag.

"Honey, it has been in the twenties the last three weeks. Sometimes at night it has been below zero. I think the lake is frozen. Why?" Carmelita just smiled. "Oh, I get you now."

They both laughed as they went to go tell Sly's parents. They found them in the living room with her father just talking about what they want to eat tomorrow. They then decided on Sly's favorite food, that Carmelita makes, lemon chicken. Carmelita hearing this then started to tell them what she will need in order to make it. Then she told them about having a skating party.

"That is a good idea. He might actually like that. He hates swimming but like skating." His mom said.

They just started to talk about the party and then Carmelita excused herself and walked towards the back. She put her brown boots on and shoved her pant legs inside her boots. She grabbed her yellow coat that Sly got for her last year for her birthday. Saying that yellow would be a good color on her. She also put on her yellow beanie that Melody got her also for her birthday. She then fixed her turtle neck shirt, buttoned up her jacket, and then opened the back door and went outside into the snow.

She walked over to where everyone was at and then she heard Sly call her.

"Carmelita?" He looked around and she smiled.

"You still smell me don't you?" She smells her arm. "I don't even smell it.

""Well my dear," he bowed at her and then grabbed her hand. "When you shower with the same scent. It will always be there. Even if you haven't showered in days." He kissed her hand but she pulled it away before he do so.

"Are you saying that I smell?! I took a shower just yesterday." Her face went red.

"Carm…I am just messing with you." He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. Feeling the scar that was there from when she slid down the side of the building. "My nose is still more enhanced, besides, I love the way you smell. I never want to forget it." He rest his forehead on hers and rubs their noses together. Making her giggle. "And I absolutely love her laugh."

This time he kissed her on her lips. Her grabbed her hands and kept them down at their sides. Then he pulled his arms back behind him along with hers and wrapped them around his body. Then finally wrapping his around her waist. His tail was flicking back and forth and Carmelita grabbed onto it with her hands.

Sly laughed saying that tickles and Carmelita took advantage of what he said. She started to play with his tail and he couldn't stop laughing. Then he pushed away from her and ran off. She just smiled and started walking in his direction.

The parents watched their children play with their partners.

"At least I have one child that doesn't have a boyfriend." Ezio said with a smile.

"What are you talking about dear?" His wife asked.

"Katrina. She is the only one without a boy."

"Uh, dear?" He looks at his wife. "She does have a boyfriend. He is coming tomorrow for the party. She told you this like four days ago."

His eye started to twitch. Then they all started to back away from him. Thinking he would explode. But then he just passed out and fell onto the floor.

"I find this a lot better than him screaming." Conner said with a chuckle.

"I know, he has gotten good at this. Not screaming all the time." His wife gets a pillow and puts it under her husband's head. "Sorry honey, your little girls aren't little anymore."

Everyone just laughed.

That day all the kids went for a walk through the forest behind their house. Carmelita was having a hard time since she was shot in the leg not too long ago. So she ended up riding on Sly's back for most of the walk. Out of them both, no one complained.

"So, how about we go to the lake and just sit? Since its frozen over." Katrina said while hanging over Flynn's shoulder. She twisted her ankle and was complaining so he flung her over his shoulder.

"No we can't!" Carmelita said quickly. Picking her head off of Sly's shoulder.

"Why not?" She asked as she lifted her head up and looked over Flynn's shoulder. He threw her over backwards so she was facing behind them.

"You know why not." She glared at her.

Apparently she forgot the conversation about Sly's party and that their parents were already setting up over there.

"No I don't know why-ouch!" She looked at Flynn and then slapped his head. "That is not something you can touch Flynn. What if I told Aaron what you did?"

"Hey, I didn't do it alright. Melody did."

"What?! Melody?!" Katrina yelled as she saw her running off. "Put me down!" She demanded.

Flynn did as he was told and there she started to run after to her. Saying, 'ouch, it hurts, ouch I'm going to get you, ouch.' She was limping the whole way and Flynn just laughed and went to pick her up again.

"The Calvary is coming for you! Mush!" Katrina said while kicking Flynn's sides and pulling his hair.

"You know, I know I said I would grow it out because Melody likes long hair, but this is ridiculous." He said as he started running.

Both Carmelita and Sly look at each other and just started to laugh. Sly was laughing so hard he almost dropped Carmelita. She grabbed his hair for balance.

"Ah! That hurts Carm, ouch!" Sly said as he steadies himself.

"Then don't almost drop me." She let go of his hair. And slides down his back and onto the ground.

She laughs as he rubs his head. Thanking that everyone got off the subject about the lake. Not wanting Sky to catch on that that is where his party will be at.

Sly walked on ahead leaving Carmelita behind by just a few feet. She walked behind him and then she heard the sound of a gun going off. She froze in her place and looked down at her body. Eye pupils were the size of a pencil tip. She looked around and saw no one.

She started to panic and felt like she had been shot again. I truth, she was still afraid of being in the forest. Even though the forest behind their house wasn't as thick as the one she was taken in. she sank onto her knees and grabbed her side.

"…arm…ita…" she heard faintly. "Carmelita?!" She looked up to see Sly on one knee. His hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong? What happened?" He searched her eyes.

She looks down at her hand and sees that there was no blood. She looks up at him again and he could see what was wrong with her. He then pulls her into a hug and kisses the side of her head.

"It was just Katrina throwing a rock at Melody. It hit another rock and it made that sound. There is nothing to be afraid of. I'm here." He picks her up bridal style and walked back to their group.

Carmelita just clung to him. Her hand clutching his collar of his jacket. Her head laying on his shoulder and her face buried in his neck.

"You know you should have told us that you are still scared to walk in here. You should have told me." He looks at her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." She looks away.

"Get back here you mangy brat! I will beat you within an inch of your life." Carmelita looked up to see her sister still trying to chase after Melody. Who was currently up a tree. "Get down here. I'll beat you within an inch of your life, then after you recover, I'll beat you again within a centimeter of your life." She shakes her fist up in the air towards Melody.

"Sorry, you have to climb up here to get me if you want me." She lays on the branch she currently was on.

"Caramel?" Katrina called her sister.

"Yes?" Carmelita looks up.

"A week's worth of home cooking for you if you bring her to me." Melody's eyes shot open. Her ears stand up straight.

"You will be doing the cooking?" Carmelita looks at Melody who was looking at her.

"Anything you want." They look at each other. Then Carmelita looks back at Melody.

"Deal!" She dropped from Sly's arms and ran towards the tree. She extended her claws and dug them into the tree trunk. Then up she went with such speed.

Melody didn't have time to process her thoughts before Carmelita dove for her. She dodged and managed to jump to the next tree branch. Carmelita then jumped for her again and then the tree top chase began.

"I'm surprised that she didn't ask you. Since you're the raccoon and you are a climber." Flynn said while laughing.

"Ha. And mess up these claws?" Sly held his hand up and reveled perfectly managed claws. "I don't think so. Besides, Carmelita needs to file those down. They hurt when she holds my face."

"Only when you do something stupid huh?"

"Oh yeah, I think she got it from my sister."

Sly looked on as his girlfriend ran in the tree tops. He looked at Flynn who was just smiling.

"Bet my girlfriend will catch yours." Sly said standing right next to Flynn.

"Dinner night wager?" Flynn said.

"Deal." They shook hands and watched on as their girlfriends ran and gave chase.

Finally after some time up in the trees, Carmelita managed to catch Melody. Sly was happy because he could take Carmelita out and Flynn would have to pay for it.

They all walked back home together, talking about meeting Katrina's boyfriend for the first time. He was is a white ferret. Tall and very lean. But was the complete opposite of what Katrina wanted. She thought she was always looking for a bad boy, but once she met Luke, she instantly fell for him.

He was in one of her classes and when she was giving a presentation on her latest project, he came running in from being late to class and ran right into her. He landed on her and when they both looked at each other in the eyes. They both knew it.

They then started hanging out with one another and after a few months being together non-stop, he finally asked her out.

"And how did he ask you out?" Melody asked as she sat upon her boyfriends shoulder.

"It was sweet, he asked to go see a movie, then he took me to see a Broadway play, and then he took me to my favorite book store…"

"You actually read?!" Carmelita said. Being really surprised.

"Yes! I found one of your books in my bag and read it. Just to see what you found so interesting about them. I loved it and started to read more. I was looking for a new book and Luke offered to buy it for me. I told him no, but he still insisted that he buy it. Saying what kind of potential boyfriend would he be if he didn't buy it for me."

"Awe~" Melody and Carmelita said at the same time.

"I then looked at him and his face was all red. We were already at the register and the lady asked who would be paying for this and I said…my boyfriend will be. Then Luke looked at me with a surprised face and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then he fainted."

"You've shown me a picture of him," Sly started. "That big muscle ferret actually fainted?"

"Yes! It was so cute, the lady then asked if he had just asked me out and I smiled and laughed. She then said that he had seen him a lot before. He would come in when I would go to either read or buy a book. She had known him too and told me that he is a very sweet guy. I just told her that I knew he was."

"Gosh, and here I thought that you would never find a guy. Dad will be surprised when he meets him tomorrow." Carmelita laughed.

"Yeah, I just hope he won't scare him away. I really like him." Katrina looked down with a smile. She had this aura around her. Like she was glowing.

"Awe, she finally found love." Melody said as she hugged Flynn's head.

"Shut up." She said embarrassed. Everyone then started to tease her relentlessly.

It was around nine o' clock when everyone had settled down and was heading towards their rooms. Carmelita was heading towards her room when she heard a knock come from her sliding door. She went over and saw Sly standing there in his robe.

"Sly?" She opened her door "What are you doing out here? You know it's about ten degrees out."

"I know, but I wanted to say good-night to you." He stepped into her room.

"You could have just walked around through the house."

"I know already. I wasn't thinking straight." She laughed at him.

"Then say good-night and be off to bed. You have a big day tomorrow."

Sly just looked at her with a spark in his eyes. She was about to tell him to hurry up when he grabbed her face in his hands and pulled her into a passionate kiss. One that made her tail fluff up and made her toes curl.

Sly then let one of his hands to get tangled in her blue locks and one slid down onto her waist. The one had in her hair went to land on her neck and pulled her in closer. Carmelita's hands then found their way up to his chest and clutched the fabric that was there.

Sly tilted his head to deepen the kiss and managed to open her mouth, making it a very heated kiss. She just smiled into the kiss. She then brought her hand down onto his sides and began to tickle him. Him being very ticklish, backed away from her laughing.

"That's mean. I was enjoining that kiss." He rest his head against hers.

"I know, but I couldn't breathe." She said while panting.

"Heh, sorry." She then giggled. "What?"

"Just thinking is all."

"About..?"

"This perfect life. Where we are at. And our future." This made him blush a little.

"I know. First me being blind, then meeting you, then having a family once again, then you accepting to date me, then us going to the same college."

"Hey, I was already planning on going there. You were the one that tagged alone."

"But they have a great music classes there. I want to know that I'll be learning good things over there."

"Sly, you are already famous and are a great musician."

"And you got a signed CD." She laughs as she takes a look at her wall. There she found a CD cased in a frame that had signatures written over it.

"That's not the point Sly."

"Why can't you just accepted that I want to be with you."

She laughed and then gave him another soft kiss. One that was so filled with love that it made his tail fluff out and made his ears droop. Then he gave a soft purr. Which made her giggle.

"I like that about you. You must have learned to purr from your sister."

He just smiled and kissed her one last time.

"Good-night, Carmelita." He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Night, my birthday boy." She walked him to her door and he ran back to his room.

She laughed as she hear him yell, 'It so cold.' She turned back towards her bed and crawled up to her pillow. She smiled once more looking at her door, and then finally let sleep consume her.

**Next chapter will be about Sly's birthday and then they will get a letter about the trial that will be coming up. Possibly in the following chapter.**


	9. The party- The letter

Chapter 9: The Party/ The Letter

**Here is the party chapter. Ha! Never thought a lot of people would take the time to read my story. But I have a lot of views. It's awesome. And sorry about not posting one almost every day. Had work to do and you know no one can miss work.**

**Don't own Sly Cooper. Enjoy.**

It was finally time for Sly's party. He was turning eighteen today. He got up and got dressed. He put on some olive green pants and a black long sleeve shirt. He then grabbed his blue sweatshirt and a pair of brown gloves. As he started to head out his bedroom door, he paused and grabbed his boots and a beanie from his coat hanger.

He walked down stairs and went into the kitchen. He grabbed himself a cup of coco and then noticed something.

"Where is everyone?" He looked around. No one was around and nothing could be heard but his own heart beat. "That's strange." He was about to go towards the back when he spotted a pink note, hanging on the fridge. It was stuck on the front of an envelope.

He picked it up and instantly smell the fragrance.

"Cherry Blossoms." He smiled and then read the note. "Morning my prince," he chuckled. "today is your day. You have a surprise waiting for you. Oooo. I have a surprise? But in order to receive your surprise, you first have to find it. What?!"

He opened the envelop and pulled out a blue card.

"Your first riddle. "I'll be under your feet in the midday sun, you cannot lose me, no matter how you run. What am I? Plus the sun rises on the front door." He reread the riddle and then thought for a moment. "Ah! A shadow!" He looked down and saw nothing. "Wait a minute." He walked outside into the front and into the sun. He then looked down and found another note in an envelope.

"Ha-ha! Found it." He picked it up and opened it. "Congratulations, you solved your first clue. Here is your next riddle. 'I come six days a week, except on Sundays, I bring you gifts, I leave them in one place and one place only, and sometimes you leave me gifts to pick up. Find my hiding place. " He thought for another second and looked up.

He wondered what came six days a week except on Sundays. Then he saw the mailbox. He smiled. He jumped off the porch and ran towards the box. He opened it and found another pink note. 'Ha, gifts, more like bills.' He thought.

"You are getting warmer. Here's your next riddle. 'I have a head, a tail, but never any legs. What am I?'"

"A snake, but what does a snake have to do with this? And where am I going to find a snake in this weather?" Sly then reached into his pocket to pull out his phone to check the time When he dropped a penny on the ground, while in the possess of pulling his phone out.

"Wait a minute. It's a penny! It has a head and a tail. But no legs. Hey! Dad's coin jar."

Sly ran back to the house and walked into his dad's study. There on his shelf was a huge jar filled with coins. he always empties his pockets when he gets home. There he saw another note. But this time there was a picture.

"A picture?" He looked at it and it was just a picture of a tree that is fallen over in the forest. "Oh, I get it." He then left the house and went into the forest.

He then finally came up to the fallen tree and looked around. And under the tree itself, was another pink note.

"There you are you little beauty." He grabbed it and read it. "Hit me and I will crack, but you'll never stop me from looking back. What am I?"

He read it over and over again. But couldn't think of anything.

"It must be a reflection, but what can crack…oh, a mirror! But does that mean I have to go back to the house?!" He sat down and rubbed his temples.

He looked around and just took in the scenery. He smiled as he saw a piece of cloth hanging in a tree. Then he smiled.

"That's it, Katrina lost her mirror in here. But Melody took it and hid it in a tree." He took off running and then came to the tree where Melody hid Katrina's mirror. He looked up and saw a shimmer. "There you are." He then started to climb the tree. He came to rest on a branch and there stuck to the mirror, was a note.

"The more there is, the less you see. What could I be?" He just sat there. "Well that easy, it's darkness."

Then he heard something land on the branch next to him and he then heard a voice.

"Exactly." Then suddenly everything went dark.

He didn't know how far he had walked. His eyes were covered with something for he couldn't see. At first he was going to have a panic attack because he was being kidnapped, but he then smelled his favorite scent.

"Where are you taking me?" He joked.

"Somewhere."

"But I thought I had to find what I was looking for."

"You did. We just needed more time to prepare for the surprise, so I sent you on a little adventure."

"Oooo, clever girl." He laughed.

"Now, for your final riddle. If you answer this correctly, I'll remove your blindfold."

"Heh, hit me with your best shot. I've solved all of your riddles so far. One more couldn't faze me."

"You know me, and you want to show me, but if you show me, then I'll be gone. What am I?"

Sly sat there for a moment. His mouth went into a frown. He was thinking. His ears twitched. Then after a few minutes of deep thought, he found the answer.

"A secret." He said.

His reward was a kiss on the lips. He smiled as Carmelita took the blindfold off. He looked into her brown eyes and laughed.

"That was nice." He got up from where he took a seat and looked around.

There in front of him was a small little oasis. He jaw dropped open as he looked on. There was a small pond that was frozen over and as he looked, he could see that the ice was see through. He laughed as he could see Koi fish swimming around.

"How is it possible for those fish to still be alive in there?"

"One of Katrina's experiments. I don't know."

He looked at the fish swimming and then he looked at a bench that was on the other side of the pond. He was going to ask Carmelita something when he saw her already sitting on the bench. She patted the spot next to her.

He sat down and grabbed her hand. Lacing their fingers together. Carmelita then putting her head on his shoulder. He then just looked around them. It was a nice scenery. A giant boulder as a background and two trees perfectly lined up next to it. Then there was a patch of flowers on either said of the trees. They were put there by someone. He then saw a flower that he knows. It was a tiger lily. He just smiled at it.

"So, where is the surprise?" Sly asked. Receiving a giggle from Carmelita.

"We'll get to that. But first," she pulled out a small box. "Happy birthday." She gave him the box and then kissed his cheek.

He smiled and unwrapped it. He then took out a yellow scarf. He placed it in his hands and ran his fingers over it. It was neatly knitted together. He smiled as he put it on. It was incredibly soft. He then rubbed his face into it and that alone made Carmelita blush.

He looked at Carmelita and then took her face in his hands. He brought her face close to his and kissed her. He pulled back and smiled.

"I love it. Thank you." He kissed her again.

"I knew you would. Now come one. Time to take you to your surprise." She pulled him up by his arm and grabbed his hand.

They then walked back into the forest. They walked for a few minutes. Sly guessed they were heading towards the lake. And as they came to the clearing, Sly saw that everyone he cared about was there.

They all said surprise and he smiled. He saw his family and close friends from school. His band members were there also, they were playing some music. One of them saying that they need some sort of entertainment.

Sly smiled at his party. He then told everyone that he was happy to see everyone enjoying themselves and his schoolmates then asked if he could see. He just laughed and said yes. They all cheered and hugged him. His band mates clinging to him and one was even crying. Saying that he was so happy.

Then everyone hit the ice. Carmelita's dad cleaning the ice before to make it smooth. Then everyone put on their skates and started to skate around. Flynn falling all the time for he knew not how to skate. Melody having to hold his hand the whole time. Not really complaining. Only when he made her fall with him did she get tired.

Carmelita was sliding next to Sly who was having a hard time keeping his legs together. He almost did the splits four time already. Then Carmelita came up next to him and grabbed the back of his pants. Pulling them up.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" He said flustered.

"Helping you." She smiled.

"How is this helping? You are making my boxers go up my tail." He started to turn red.

"Then keep your legs together or your underwear will go even higher." She laughed.

He just struggled more but finally got the hang of it. Silently thanking Carmelita for the help. She just shook her head and smiled. Pushing away from him and then doing a double spin in the air.

Sly shaking his head. Saying show off in a hush voice. He then came to a stop and looked around. Everyone was having fun just laughing and being with each other. He smiled and then was sent flying through the air. His friend max, a bulldog, was racing his other friend and wasn't paying attention and ran into Sly.

Sly then fell onto the ice and slid into a pile of snow. Everyone laughed and Carmelita went to fish her boyfriend out of the snow. She tried to pull him out but stuck in there good. That is when Katrina's boyfriend came next to her and grabbed Sly by the tail. He then hoisted him up and out of the snow.

Sly had snow in his mouth and spat it out. Making Carmelita lose her mind in a fit of laughter. Sly's face went red.

"Okay everyone, time for cake and then presents." His mother called out.

Everyone headed off the ice and towards a table that had a blue table cloth on it. The cake was also many shades of blue. The inside was white cake with a banana clustered in the middle.

They sang and Sly blew out his candles. Then he opened presents. He got a game system from his band mates. A whole box of games for his new system from his friends from school. A few new sweatshirts from Katrina and her boyfriend. His parents got him a flat screen TV. A fifty two inch TV. And the Fox family got him a gaming chair. One that hooks up to his system. It plays the sounds threw speakers on his chair and it vibrates whenever something happens on any of his game. An explosion, it vibrates. He loved all of them and said thank you to everyone.

"What about you Caramel?" Flynn said.

"Yeah, what about your gift?" Her sister smiled.

"She already gave me my gift." Sly smiled as he snuggled his face into the yellow scarf he was still wearing. "And I love it." Saying this made her blush.

"Awe." Everyone said. Making them both blush.

Then after another five hours, they headed back towards the house. They then set up a bonfire in the back. Everyone was around it toasting marshmallows. Sly went inside to use the restroom. Before he could go back outside his mother called him.

"Sly, you have a letter." His mother said with a stern look on her face.

Sly took the letter and saw that it was from their friend who was a lawyer. He opened it and it read that the trial will be held next year in May. Sly just sat down and his mother kissed him on the head and then left him to his thoughts.

Sly sat there for a while. Long enough for Carmelita to come looking for him. She saw him sitting at the island in the kitchen with his chin on the counter top.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She hugged him from behind. "What's wrong Sly?"

He said nothing. She then saw the letter. She picked it up and read it. After reading it she placed it back on the counter and just resumed hugging him.

"It will be over soon. We will all be there. I'll be there." She kissed the back of his head.

"Is it bad for me to say that I wished Melody killed him?" He said while picking his head up. Carmelita's ears turned towards him as he said that. "I know that's wrong to say, but, that's how I feel."

"Come on Sly. You know that what he did was wrong, you know that and I know that. But you can't let this get to you. Just forget about him."

"But I can't!" He stood up and she backed away from his outburst. "Look what he did to my family, you saw what he did to both Melody and myself. He even took yo…" he looked at Carmelita.

She saw his ears droop and his tail went limp. He looked like he was going to cry. She just walked to him and grabbed his face. He looked her in the eyes and she searched in his. He was going to say something when Carmelita pulled him in and gave him a hard kiss. His eyes shot open and she pulled back.

"You felt that right?" She said.

"Yes."

"Good. That means that I am alive and well. And I'm here holding you in my hands. Your alive and still living. Don't' let him take that away from you." She let a tear escape and he watched it slid down her cheek.

He move his hand up and wiped it away before it could run off her chin. He then grabbed her face and kissed her again. But this time more softly.

"Thanks. And I'm sorry. Your right. Your always right. Why is that?" he laughed.

"Because I'm a female. We are always right."

"Heh, your right. Thank you Carmelita. For coming into my life. For being my rock, my strength."

She smiled and just hugged him. Unbeknown to them that they were being watched by both their mother's. They just smiled at the sight and how their son and daughter were so strong when they are with each other. Then they both backed away and went outside.

"Come on, your birthday is still happening. Let's go back outside with everyone." Carmelita said while walking away.

Sly watched her go and smiled. He then followed her out to see everyone laughing at Luke who held onto his stick that once had a marshmallow on it. But was now covered in it. It had exploded from being in the heat for too long.

"That is not even physically possible." He said. "How did that even happen?" Every word he spoke sounded muffled because the marshmallow was really sticky and had covered his mouth. Some bubbles had formed when he talked.

Everyone just laughed. They laughed as Katrina started to wipe her boyfriend off with a napkin. His white face went red. Making him look like a red ferret. The marshmallow sticking to his fur. This making Katrina lick his face, Luke going even redder, and her father blow up with anger, yelling, 'You won't take my daughter away from me!'

This being the cue for Luke to start running. He ran up a tree and her father trying to climb up, but his attempts were futile. Everyone just laughed until no one could breath.

Later that night everyone was asleep in the living room. Everyone except Sly. He was up roaming around the house and then ended up outside in the back. It had started to snow again, but very lightly. He had just a blanket on and slippers.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear anyone come outside. This person picked the blanket up and snuggled inside right next to him.

"Ah!" He jumped. "Carmelita? When did you come out here? I didn't even hear the door open."

"That's because you left it open. It got cold and I woke up." She held onto his arm. "What's on your mind?"

"Just thinking is all. Nothing to worry about." He leaned his head on hers.

"Sly, you're not a very good liar. You are thinking about that letter right?" her ear flicks his face. He laughed.

"Man, you know me so well." She smiled. "It's just, I can't help it. I don't know what to do about it."

"You can write about it."

"What?"

"Your music. Write about it. It might take your mind off it or it may help you. Express yourself." She then looked up and kissed him on the cheek. "Now come inside, it's cold." She then got out of the blanket and walked back inside.

"Express myself? Hmm…" he thought.

A week went by and Christmas had come and gone. Everyone one had gotten what they wanted for Christmas. Katrina got a laptop, some shoes, and a bunch of clothes. Melody had gotten a lot of clothes for she always ruins them on her little outings. She had shot a lot of music videos for people and it had done a number on her clothes. She had also gotten new shoes and glasses. She needed glasses and finally had gotten a pair. She also got movies and games.

Sly got a new music software and some blank CD's, along with a drum set. He also got a statue of a tiger lily from one his band mates. Saying that he saw it while in north America.

Carmelita had gotten some clothes and a whole box full of new books. She went nuts and Katrina complained. Their mother then saying that they forgot that she was into reading too. Carmelita also got an 'IOU' note from her parents. About one day them building a dance studio for her. She was happy and hugged them both. Sly got her an earring. She had an unfortunate accident with a pencil and it had somehow gotten stuck in her ear. It was a simple golden earring loop. She gave him a kiss. Her father looking away.

She had also given Sly a present. She had gotten him a man bracelet. Well, she had made it. It was a leather strap and it had both their initials on it. They were made in silver and burned into the leather. He loved it and said he would wear it all the time. She just kissed him again.

Flynn was not there because he was with his own parents and he got a job offer to work with one of his favorite photographers. He would be in England for about a week. He had already gotten Melody a present and she got him one too. She got him a camera that he had been looking at and also got him one of those HDpro cameras. He had gotten her two new earrings that were made out of coral from when he went scuba diving in Hawaii. They were a nice light green color. In the sun they would shine a beautiful blue color.

Their parents had self gifted themselves. Getting a all expense paid trip to Australia. The kids would be home alone for two weeks. They all smiled for they will be alone for New Years.

**I will try and post the next chapter by the end of today. IDK. But I will try. Next chapter will be a short New Years, and then the court date. Maybe, or it might just be leading up to it.**


	10. Resolution

Chapter 10: Resolution

**Here is the tenth chapter. Just mainly about the new years for the kids. Would have put the court date in this chapter too, but I decided to make it have its own chapter.**

**Don't own Sly Cooper.**

New Years was finally upon the kids and they had planned a party with just themselves. First the three couples would go out on their own and then meet up for the countdown.

Flynn came home around the twenty-eight, and had already arranged for both Melody and himself to go to Spain to watch an Opera that Melody had been wanting to see. She loves Opera and Flynn hates them. But he found out that the show was making a comeback for only a week and had gotten a friend that is in the show, to get him some tickets. And they had gotten him balcony seating. The seating was on the right side of the stage but was almost in the middle of the theater.

He gave Melody the tickets and she nearly killed him by kissing him. At first it was nice to kiss her, but he then hated how she was able to hold her breath for so long. They both had left two days before the show so he could take her to dinner at a restaurant that he had already made reservations for. He had gotten them both an outside table on the second floor of the restaurant and the ate under the night sky. The heat lamps keeping them warm in the crisp night, fireworks going off in the distance, far enough so the explosions wouldn't hurt their ears, and Flynn had given her a photo graph that he had took of her when she was doing a video for a singer a few weeks ago.

It was of her jumping over a gap of water while doing somewhat of a back flip. She had this beautiful smile on her face. Her hair was pulled back into a hair tie where only half her hair was up and the rest was flowing freely behind her. She had black shorts on with a chain hanging from her side and had a red tank top on. She had no shoes on and she had some gloves on that Katrina had made her for extra climbing ability.

She didn't know that he was there taking her photo. He had also had it printed in black and white too. She saw them both and loved them. Saying that it was a really thoughtful gift. At the end of their dinner they danced through the streets and kissed under the moonlight.

Katrina really didn't celebrate because she caught the flu and was bedridden. Both her and Luke had planned a trip to Rome when she started to feel, somewhat ugly. They had just barley gotten to Rome and she almost collapsed. Luke took her to their hotel and she had been in bed for almost two days.

She had been beating herself up on them not being able to have a good time and it not being romantic at all. Luke just laughed at her and said that it was fine. They were still together. Whether it be out doing something outside, or if it was him taking care of her. He was having a good time just sitting next to her. She smiled at him and said how much she wanted to kiss him right then. He laughed and just said to save it until new years.

Sly on the other hand didn't want to go anywhere. Neither did Carmelita. They both went to Paris for a few days. It was ironic for Carmelita because she had always lived near Paris, but never really went to visit.

Sly had been to Paris before so he had planned for them both to go see a play, then he would take her to go and shop around, and then finally to go and eat.

Carmelita loved the play they saw. She especially loved how Sly managed to not go crazy during the whole performance. She was gripping his seat every time a singing part came. It did say musical on the tickets.

"Why is it that men don't like plays?" Carmelita said while walking with Sly across a bridge. They were heading towards the Eiffel Tower. "If you didn't like it then you didn't have to get tickets. We could have just seen a movie."

"But you love them." She looked at Sly who was ahead of her. "I don't care if I don't care for things like that. But if you are with me and you are happy, nothing else matters."

She just smiled.

"Why are men so difficult?" Carmelita walked past him. He laughed.

"That's just how we are. Sorry that there is no manual on us."

"Actually there is."

"What?!"

"I have read it too. I have already tried about five different sequences on you already. They all worked too." She took off running. Laughing as she left Sly there dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?! You telling me that I'm just a guinea pig for you?!" He took off after her.

After some running around they finally came to a stop at a small park near the tower. They just sat and watched the birds fly around. Carmelita had her head on Sly's shoulder and had her arm wrapped around his and their hands were laced together.

"This is nice. Just sitting here. Not doing much of anything." Carmelita sighed. Closing her eyes.

"Yeah, this is really nice." He closed his eyes.

They just sat there for a few minutes until another older couple past them.

"Awe, look at them. Aren't they the cutest things ever?" Sly opened his eyes at the sound of a women's voice. He saw a female otter smiling at them. He smiled at the otter.

"Yeah, just like us a few years ago." A grey rabbit, her possible partner said.

"Ah~ those were the days." The otter said as they walked away.

Sly smiled at them and thought about his future with Carmelita. Looking down at her, he never thought he would met a girl that didn't love him for his money or for is fame. She loved him for him.

'Hmm…love.' He thought. 'Is it too soon for him to say that to her?'

He looked at her sleeping face. Then he looked at his watch.

"Whoa! Carmelita? Wake p, we have to go if we want to make our dinner reservations." He shook her.

She groaned as she opened her eyes. "Man, can't we just stay here?" She wined.

He smiled and chuckled. "Come on. It will be worth it." He got up.

She just stayed on the bench. He crossed his arms at her. She just leaned back and closed her eyes once more. He then said alright, he walked up to her and grabbed her waist. She squeaked at the sudden contacted and he then threw her over his left shoulder.

"Sly?! What are you doing?!" She yelled while hitting him in the back.

"What? I have somewhere to take you. And I will get you there whether you are conscious or not." He laughed as he pinched her thigh. She just kicked and screamed while laughing.

People around them watched as she was hitting him. Some laughed and some just thought, 'OMG', and some thought that Sly looked an awful lot like Sylvester Stoner.

He had finally put Carmelita down when a girl ran up to him and screamed.

"AHH! You are the singer Sylvester Stoner right?!" A few more girls ran up to him and somehow had pushed Carmelita out of the way. "OMG! I love your music!" One girl hugged him.

Carmelita just watched as her boyfriend was practically mugged. She smiled at the sight for she knew that this would happen a lot. But her smile faded when one girl kissed his cheek, but was really aiming for his mouth. Sly saw Carmelita's face. It went blank. He started to panic.

He never really saw Carmelita ever get angry before, but Katrina had told him of one incident where she had lost it. She was thirteen and was going to the book store with her sister and this guy ran into her and made her drop her book that she had just bought. Right into a puddle of mud. Katrina said that she was so angry that the man was out cold. She never revealed the details of how he went out cold, but just told him the he was on the floor for a good hour. And for a book! He wondered how she will get knowing and seeing her boyfriend being kissed by another girl.

"Please get off me now. I need to go somewhere."

"Awe come on. Let's go somewhere and have fun."

"No, besides, my name is Sly Cooper."

"Yeah, right. You are just saying that because you don't want to be noticed. But I know it's you. Just look at you face and your hair." This one cat girl started to mess with his face.

"I know, and his eyes are so catching." A monkey girl said while hanging on the shoulder of a rhino.

Carmelita was trying to keep her head, but that was impossible when another fox girl came up to him and kissed him on the corner of his lips. Her pupils shattered and her eyes went white.

"I have a girlfriend already!" Sly finally said, yelling.

"What?! That's not true." The fox girl said.

Carmelita then walked over and started to pick the girls off him one by one. Knocking some to the floor. Not caring at all about their well being.

"Get off him would you?" She managed to say calmly.

"And who are you?" The fox girl said while hanging onto Sly's shoulder. Giving her the eye.

Before she could answer, Sly spoke. "_She_ is my _girlfriend_." She smiled at him.

"Really?" Carmelita's smile faded. Her eyes trained on the girl. "Well, she is a fox too, so how about you lose her and I can replace her." She went to kiss his cheek again. This time Carmelita put her foot down.

She managed to get her hand in between his cheek and her lips. Then Carmelita put her hand right into her face and pushed her back and she landed on her tail.

"Eww…your hand taste gross." She wiped her mouth with her hand. "How can you like someone who smells and taste bad?"

"Excuse me! But the happens to be my favorite smell in the world." Sly said in an angry voice. "She is my one and only girlfriend. And she smells like Cherry Blossoms and I love it."

Sly then shocked all the girls there by kissing Carmelita, on the lips. He then mentally prepared himself for a beating later. Carmelita was not one for PDA. Carmelita smiled into the kiss and just kissed him back. He then pulled back and smiled at her.

"There is no way, that anyone could _**ever**_ replace this girl." Carmelita smiled again and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

They started to leave when Carmelita turned around and spoke to them all. "His name I by the way, Sly Cooper. Go steal some else's boyfriend. This guy is taken for."

They then left. And were finally able to make their dinner reservations. Sly had bought out the top floor of the Eiffel Tower for just Carmelita and himself. She was shocked and asked how he managed to do this.

"You are looking at one of the worlds unannounced, richest young adult." He smiled at her.

"You know this is a bit much for just an early dinner." She hung onto his arm as they made their way to their table.

"It might be. But you are worth everything to me." He looked at her in the eyes. She was shocked by what he said. He laughed at her stunned silence and just kissed her. "Come on, your table await you my lady."

She just walked with her mouth a gape.

They ate and then danced a little. Sly asking about his skills and Carmelita just saying that it was good. He then bit her ear when they were in hold. She play hit him. They then left the tower and walked back to the train station to wait for their ride. They should make it back in time to met up with their sister's in time for about a few hours before midnight.

"This was really fun. Thank you for taking me out Sly." She grabbed his head in her hands and pulled him in for a long passionate kiss. Then their train came and they went to their private booth. Sly not sparing any expense for Carmelita.

"I'm glad you enjoyed tonight. Do you have any resolutions for this coming year?" He leaned his head onto hers.

"Yeah, to be with you. What more can I ask for." She looked at him and he blushed. "Jeez, we have been dating for about four years now and you still blush?" She laughed.

'Yeah, so what. Only you make me blush. But isn't there anything, anything at all that you will take on or give up?"

"No, I already got into the college of my dreams, I already have offers to work with some of the greatest dancers and choreographers, and I have my happy family. And I have you." She hugged his arm tighter. "What about you?"

"This year, I want to make you the happiest girl in the world." He said softly.

Carmelita looked at him and he had a smile on his face while having his eyes closed. She wanted to push for more details, but decided to wait for whatever surprise he had for her. He just smiled as she put her head back onto his shoulder. He then reached for her tail with his and she wrapped her tail around his.

He smiled at Carmelita who had started to hum a song that he had wrote and for the fact that she was also rubbing her claws up and down his arm. Which made him start purring. Then after a few minutes, they fell asleep. Waiting for their hour ride back into town.

Everyone got back to the house around the same time. Sly and Carmelita got there first, then Melody and Flynn, and finally, Katrina and Luke.

"How are you feeling Katrina?" Melody asked.

"Never better." She smiled. "Luke practically carried me home."

"And everywhere around Rome." He rubbed his back. "But I didn't mind one bit. She had fun and that is all that matters to me." He kissed her forehead.

"Awe. Thanks babe." Katrina kisses his nose.

"Well, we have two hours before the new year. What should we do?" Flynn asked.

The girls look at each other and smile. The boys wished they knew what they were thinking. Then the girls shouted in unison.

"Twister!"

"What?!" The boys then yelled.

About an hour later they were still playing Twister. The girls were winning, well, they won the first two rounds so, no matter what, they would still win even if they lose round three. It was Sly vs. Carmelita. Carmelita had it made. She was above Sly on all fours. Sly was on all fours as well, but his back was in an arch with his back towards the floor. Carmelita's was facing the ceiling.

"Come on Sly, just give up. This is my game we are playing here." She taunted him.

"Don't listen to her Sly." Flynn yelled. "You got this."

"No you don't. If your turn lands on blue, your finished." Katrina said.

"Just spin the damn thing already." Sly yelled. Carmelita smiled.

Melody spun the spinner. Ten seconds later it finally stopped.

"Where did it land?" Sly asked. A bead of sweat running down his cheek.

"Right hand blue." Luke said.

"Awe crud!" Sly exclaimed. He then brought his right hand, which was currently under him, out and stretched it onto the blue circle. He turned his head and thought for a second. 'I can't do this.'

Then next thing he knew, Carmelita was biting his ear. She just nibbled at it. Licking it too. She knew that his ears were his weak spot.

"That's not fair!" Flynn yelled.

"Alls far in love and war." Melody sang.

"Don't give in to the pleasure Sly!" Luke also yelled.

Carmelita then went for his neck and started to lick down from his ear to the lobe of his neck. The finally straw was when she bit down onto his neck. Just where his color bone was at. He ten felt a wave of heat run threw his body and he fell to the floor with a thud.

Carmelita then crawled onto his chest and sang in his ear.

"I wo~on." She kissed his cheek.

Sly panted out. "Females…are so…scary…"

"Guys," Katrina yelled. "It almost time to drop the ball."

They all turned to the TV. The announcer saying that it was twenty seconds until the new year. Everyone in the background was cheering and yelling.

Then finally the countdown.

"10…9…8…" everyone was counting. "5…4…3…2…1. Happy new year!"

All the couples including the three shared a kiss. Katrina tackled her boyfriend to the ground and kissed him. Melody just leaned over and kiss Flynn softly.

Sly still on the floor, had Carmelita on top of him kissing him sweetly. All enjoying the new year that was coming.

**Sorry again, the next chapter will be a bit longer, maybe. It will all be about the trail and all. Thanks for reading.**


	11. The Walk of Memories

Chapter 11: The walk of Memories

**C.J. Young:**** Thanks for the nice review. I plan to save both Murray and Bentley for when they go to college. I still have them in their last stretch of high school. Then they be at college. So I'll bring in them both. I didn't forget, I just wanted to wait for the right time to bring them in. But they will be in soon. Maybe in a few chapter or so. But thanks again for your thoughts.**

**This chapter might seem a little jumbled around or might not make sense. Well, to me it seemed a little wired. But that could just be me. I don't own Sly Cooper.**

New year's came and gone, Luke and Katarina went back to their school. They live in the same apartment and she had yet to tell her father. Flynn also left to continue his little adventure with is photo idol.

Their parents came home about a week into January and was in time to see them all off. They said that they had fun over in Hawaii and asked if they did as well. Then Carmelita's mother saw that the house was still a bit dirty and then saw the Twister game out. Still on the floor. She looked over at the remaining kids and smiled.

"The girls won all three rounds huh?" Manly looking at Sly. He blushed when remembering the events of that night.

"Don't really want to talk about it." He turned away.

She looked over at Carmelita and she just smiled. Then she opened her mouth and bit down with a smile. Her mother laughing knowing that she taught her daughter well.

"You got him on the ear?" Sly was in the middle of drinking water and had choked on a gulp. He started to pound his chest.

"And she got him on the neck too. I did the rubbing of the face trick."

"You all cheated!" Sly squealed out. Trying to catch his breath.

"Ha-ha! That's how we do it." She high fived them both.

Then their dad's came in and saw Sly huffing and puffing. They asked what was going on and Gloria looked at her husband and smiled, Twister. Then he went over to Sly and patted him on the back.

"I know how you feel. I could teach you all their tricks that they use."

"You know how to counter them?" Sly said with his ears perking up.

"Son, I said I could teach you what they will use. Never did I say you could ever counter them."

All the women laughed. Then his dad added.

"My boy, just think of them as beautiful sirens. They are very alluring creatures, but have a deadly bite."

"Like that makes me feel any better."

"It's not." He said bluntly. "It just a saying that is supposed to give you peace of mind. You will never win against them."

Sly just sat there on his chair. Carmelita came over to him and hugged him from behind. She kissed the back of his neck.

"Don't worry Sly. You can try all you want, but you will never win. Maybe in effort." She laughed. He turned around, about to give her a piece of his mind when he was met with her lips.

She kissed him while putting her hands onto his legs. Leaning on them for support. She then backed away and just smiled at him. Then she patted his cheek and took off.

Sly then looked back at his dad and Mr. Fox. They both shrugged their shoulders.

"Remember, sirens."

Later that night, Carmelita's father pulled Sly aside and interrogated him. He was thrown into a dark small room like he had seen in those movies. Were the bad guy would crack under pressure. Then her father came into the room and sat down in a chair backwards, leaning on the back rest.

Sly just sat there, looking from side to side. Then finally he started to question Sly.

"So, what did you do in my time of absents?" His tail stuck up straight, slowly leaning one side to the next.

"Uh, from what point? The beginning or…"

"The very beginning."

"But that was like three weeks ago!" Mr. Fox just looked at him. Waiting for him to start talking. Sly just huffed and then pulled out a small notebook. "Luckily, I came prepared." Carmelita's father looked rather surprised.

"Carmelita told you about me?" He gave him the eye. Sly just looked up at him.

"C'mon, you're a world renowned cop. You've made gangsters crack under pressure with nothing more than your look. I want to be with your daughter, maybe for the rest of my life. I want to be prepared for anything." Mr. Fox just gave him a wired look. "Who knows, you might want to get rid of me and probably could without leaving a trace of evidence." Sly smiled.

"Not really," Sly looked at him. "I might be a hard interrogator, but Carmelita has got me beat. " He laughed. Sly laughed too, but then he got a look from Mr. Fox.

"So, how about I begin? On the day you all left, we…"

Sly just read from his notepad and it seemed to put Mr. Fox at ease. To know that no funny business went on between them. He even cracked a smile when he told him about the other fox they ran into in Paris. Then he talked about the last couple of days before they got home. How they just went for coffee and had a bite to eat at the local café.

"So nothing really bad went on, right?" Mr. Fox looked at him.

"No sir. I wouldn't do anything bad to her. I believe I have something really special here, I don't want to do anything to mess that up." He smiled.

Mr. Fox smiled, on the inside though. He didn't want to know that he was soft.

"Alright then. You are free to go." He got up and opened a door that Sly didn't even know was there. "Oh, and another thing," Sly looked back at him. "You tell my wife about this place and you are dead."

Sly didn't want to guess if he was serious or not and just nodded.

He left and then found Carmelita outside reading a book. Her ears perked up when she heard the door open. She looked behind her and smiled at him.

"So, how did it go? You crack under his intense gaze?" She laughed.

"How did you know?"

"One time when I was doing a school project with a friend, he took him into his little room and made him cry. Later I told him that it was just for an essay that we had to type up. We shared notes. He felt bad and went and apologized. It was really funny really, mom had him by the ear for a week."

"Yeah, he is something. I just took out a notepad I had ready and he bought it."

"You tell him about the Twister event?"

"About what went on during the game?" His face went a little red. "Not into detail. What about you?"

"I told him if he took me in there again I would tell mom about it and she will fill it up with cement. Not that she doesn't already know about it."

"She knows?"

"Oh yeah…"

He then sat next to her and laid his head down on her lap. She leaned back onto a pillar and put a hand on his head. She ran her fingers threw his hair and he soon fell asleep. That is when his sister came and sat next to her.

She just asked what she was reading and Carmelita said it was about a girl falling for a prince that wanted to escape the castle. Even if it was for a short while. The girl could take him away for she was a thief, but never told him. She helped him escape during the night and so, he fell for her as well.

Melody then sat in between her legs, her back facing her. She then laid down and put her head down and laid it on her right thigh. She just told Carmelita to start reading out loud from where she was at.

She smiled and started to read aloud. She read for a while. She got through seven chapters before she realized that Melody had fallen asleep as well. She then looked down at the sight of her boyfriend and his sister sleeping on her legs. Just the their mother came outside and laughed.

"You know, I heard from Miss Ruby, that when they were young, their mother would read to them. They would come into her room when she was reading and would ask her to read whatever she was reading to them." She then rubbed a hand on both their faces. Both of them leaning into her touch. "You think they miss her?"

"I'm sure they do aunt Shira. She was their mother. She was not always there for them because of her work and all. But that she tried. She has even asked if it was okay for her to say that you are her favorite mom that she has ever had. I just told her that I couldn't answer her. Sly said once that both he and Melody had to come up with things to do when their mother was away. So he got into music and she got into her acting and did music videos."

"They read had said that?" She looked like she wanted to cry.

"Yes, they tell both Katrina and I all the time." Just before she could continue, Melody started to stir.

"K-keep…_yawn_…reading Carmel." Melody said in her sleep no doubt.

They both laughed. Then Mrs. Cooper said she will leave her to her reading. Carmelita just kept on reading. She was at the part where the prince found the girl he loved at a crime scene. He then found out she was a thief and wanted to know why. She was uncurious at the time, but her family of orphans came to rescue her before she was killed. They told the prince that she gave up her stealing ways to be with him. That she was there because of them, that she was trying to stop them. After some time he had her released and she was going to leave because she wasn't worthy of someone as he. Before she could leave, he grabbed her hand and asked her to marry him. Which, of course she had said yes.

"Wow, already finished another book?" She laughed at herself. "I really go through these like candy."

She sat her book down and just ran her fingers through both Sly and Melody's hair. Getting both of them to start purring. She then laughed again and said that she likes Melody's purr better because she gets a massage when she purrs.

"That's mean you know." She jumped when she heard Sly's voice. "But don't worry. I like it more too." She smiled and continued to finger his hair.

Then some time later, their parents found them all asleep outside in a little snow fall. All laughing as they were brought back in.

Months had past and it was only a week more before the court date. Both families lawyers were at the house talking about the case and how that it might go in their favor. That the crazy goat is looking at eighty to life. And that somehow the media had gotten wind that this case was about Sly and his family.

Every station was taking about the case of the famous 'Madam Bunny' the famous singer's crazy fan. A goat that took his love to far for someone that didn't care for him. Sly had seen some of these and said that they were lying. She did care for him, just not that way. She loved all her fans. What person wouldn't love the people that made her huge?

Everyone tired to not watch the TV that often because it seemed every channel was all about the upcoming case about Sly's family and the 'Mad Goat'. He already got a nickname. Melody was never in the house. She was always outside. She wanted to be far away from the TV as much as possible..

Even at school, their, not so close friends were treating them like famous people instead of regular teenagers. One day during their lunch break, a mob of students came rushing towards them and wanted autographs and pictures. Sly and the gang were outside in the court yard eating and were about to be run over. That is until one of their best friends, Marceline, a giant grizzly bear came running in front of them and bared her teeth.

Which was hard to because she had just gotten braces on and her lips got caught in them. But it helped because she looked like she was a psycho bear. She managed to get the mob back while another friend, Jack, a jackrabbit, opened a hole that he had dug and gestured them to get in.

Then after everyone was inside, Marceline stood up and excused herself.

"Where did they go?!" One crane girl asked.

"Who are you all talking about?" Totally poker faced.

"What? They were right behind you."

"Sorry, don't know who you are referring too." She just smiled and walked off.

The gang walked through a small tunnel that lead outside the school grounds. As they got to the opening they were met by Pearl, their wolf friend. She had a table set-up with food on it. She saw them and smiled.

"Lunch." She sung.

"Thanks guys. I think it's about time that we don't go to school anymore." Sly said.

"Yeah, it just sucks that we couldn't make it until graduation day." Melody sat down.

"Awe, c'mon guys, don't give up like that." Jack hopped onto his high chair. "Talk to the school, they must be able to do something for you."

"Yeah, let's talk to them about this." Carmelita looked at both of them.

Both Sly and Melody looked at her and then each other. They huffed and said they can try.

After school they talked to the principle and counselors. They seemed to understand the situation and arranged for all of them to have one class with just them and their closest friends. Melody then wondered why they caved in so quickly and Sly just said that he had given his little spiel about how he will look back on this school and maybe donate some money. He smiled and Carmelita hit him.

"What was that for?!" He said while rubbing his arm.

"You bribed them."

"So?" She hit him again. "Ow."

"That's not a good habit to form." Then she hugged him. "But at least for now I will accept it."

They all got home around four o'clock. They got inside their house and all flopped down on the couch. They then were reminded by their parents that they had to pack. They were leaving for Paris for the court date.

"Man, I don't wanna go." Melody complained.

"I don't either, but we have to. For mom." Sly put a hand on his sister's head and smiled.

"For mom then." She smiled.

Carmelita saw this and just felt a tug at her heart. She smiled. After about an hour of packing, they had everything in the car. It was about an hour in a half drive with go traffic. Once there they should meet up with Flynn, which was exciting for Melody. Flynn was a witness in the case, he saw when Carmelita was shot for the second time. And for when Melody tried to kill the man.

Once there at their second house that Mr. Fox had bought some time ago for whatever reason he came up with. They met Flynn and then their lawyers came and started to talk about what will happen in court.

The Fox's lawyer, an old parrot, but a darn good one. Mr. Rocks was a wide spread name in the justice system, and a long time friend or Mr. Fox. He talked about Carmelita going up to the stand after both Sly and Melody. She will just have to answer questions and have to talk about what happened to her. Then Katrina would go up and just talk about following the trail with Flynn and Melody. Not a lot for her.

Then the Coopers lawyer talked. Mrs. Hen, a chicken that was as tough as an ox. She was a fighter in the court room. She talked about how Sly would be the first one up in the chair. That she will be the first to ask him questions and then he would have to talk about that first night six years ago. Then he would have to talk about the recent events. Then it would be Melody's turn and she would have to talk about when she was first attacked, then on how she had almost killed the man.

"The defense will be hard on you," she looked at Melody. "You almost did kill a man. But we have a strong defense for you. That you only attacked because you were protecting your family. They will possibly go back into your family history saying that you are from a long line of assassins."

"That may be true, but my mother's side diverted a little and were know as a tracking line. They never killed." Melody brought her scrolls, that were past down from generation, down with her and showed Mrs. Hen.

"This is good." She read threw some of them. "This could be good evidence. Maybe. They will still try and say that he almost died. Then once you are finished, it will then be Carmelita and then finally Flynn."

Everyone looked at him.

"You my boy, will just talk about following the trail like Katrina and then about you trying to hold off Melody."

"But I wasn't holding her off. She wasn't doing anything but holding the man herself."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Parrot asked.

"The cops were stupid, they said that she was trying to rip his neck off or some cockamamie plan. But she was holding onto his neck and kept him subdued. She wasn't moving at all."

"You will have to explain that in more detail in court. But I see what you are saying."

They all talked for about three hours, getting everything that they needed. The next time they meet will be in the hallway before their scheduled time. They all then went for a quick dinner and tried to talk about something other than the trail that was two days away.

They talked about college, where everyone was going and that seemed to put everyone's minds at ease. They then tried to go to a museum but that was almost impossible, with all the media on their tails. They seemed to do fine getting to their house without any problems, but it would seem that someone had spotted them out at dinner and called everyone and their brothers. When they walked out of the restaurant, flashes went off left and right. Everyone calling both Sylvester and Melody. Sly tried to pull out his secret card saying the his name was Sly Cooper and not Sylvester Stoner. It seemed to work before, but not everyone was fooled. Melody tried to say that she wasn't the 'Dare Devil Melody' because her face was different from hers.

In truth it was. Before when she was still young her face was more rounder like a cats face. Now her face started to look more like a dogs face. More pointed like a fox's. but then people would say why are you lying and why do you look so much like her and so on. She was getting overwhelmed and almost blew up.

After the incident, she learned that when she gets really angry, she will transform into the tank. (What Luke called her. He had seen her in that form once when he play chess with her. She doesn't take losing very good.) She was about to get to the point when Flynn stepped in front of her and almost bit a camera mans camera lends off.

"Hey, I can sue you for that!" The monkey photographer said.

"Go for it! You won't get very far!" Flynn said with his teeth poised to bite. He just recently got them whitened and they looked pretty scary. If you were a capuchin monkey. Which are really small.

The monkey backed away and Flynn managed to calm Melody down. They managed to make it back to their cars when someone grabbed Carmelita and started to ask her questions.

"What is your relationship with Sylvester Stoner?"

"Are you guys in love?"

"What do you like to wear on dates?"

She didn't know what to do. She looked for Sly and saw him trying to make his way back to her. He was almost to her when they all heard a gunshot. Everyone ducked, even Carmelita who had covered her ears and her eyes went wide with fear.

Sly looked back and saw her father with a gun in the air. By the looks of it, it was just an air gun. He looked back at Carmelita and ran to her. He picked her up and carried her into the car. All the news reporters were either running away from the gun fire or were trying to figure out where it came from. They didn't even know that they had already taken off.

Both families made it back to their house without having anyone follow them back. They got out of their cars and went inside and went to bed.

They all stayed home until the they needed to leave for the trail. Not wanting to lead anyone home and harass them. Both Sly and Melody apologizing over and over again for the media all over them.

"Sly, it's not your guises fault. It's going to be like this for a long time. You both are famous for what you do." His mother said while rubbing his fur down on his head.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that, I don't know if I can continue to live like this."

Melody and Carmelita both looked at him. Everyone else was in the other room. Melody agreed with him and hugged him.

"I feel the same. But that's not going to stop me from doing what I like to do. I mean, I can stop doing all those music videos for people, and doing photo shoots." She laughed.

"I guess I can write music in the dark. Or even write for other people."

"You can't do that." Carmelita said.

"Why not?"

"Cause then I won't be able to hear you sing anymore." This made him blush.

"Then I will think of something." She smiled and then gave him a hug.

It was a long walk into the court room. Many people were there, but thankfully there wasn't a single news reporter inside the building. They walked down the hallway and Sly thought about everything that has happened. Memories flashed in his mind. From when he was small, to when he first saw the crazy goat. From when he entered the orphanage, to when he first heard Carmelita's laugh.

They kept flashing in his mind up until the point when they made it to their court room. Both Sly and Melody went through the little gate that lead to the two tables and they sat down on the right. Their family was right behind them. Carmelita leaned over the rail and gave Sly a kiss on the back of the head and whispered that everything would be fine. That everyone is here with them.

That made him feel a whole lot better. Until the man came in.

He was escorted by three police Doberman, was wearing an orange suit, and had cuffs around him like they were a jacket. Two around his legs, four around his hands, and around his body, and then one around his neck and two that connected to the front of his neck and the back, all hooked up to his waist cuffs. This made Sly think, what has he done to get that many on him?

The goat man didn't look at him at all and just stood up. Everyone stood up as well as the judge walked in. it was a female white wolf. Her name was judge Mathews. She went up to her chair and then one Doberman bailiff said,

"Judge Mathews preceding, all rise." Everyone stood up behind Sly and Melody.

The judge came to rest on her chair and spoke. "This case is in session." Then the bailiff handed her the folder and told her the case number.

Sly then thought for a moment. He wished that that walk down the hall was a lot longer. But he knew that he had to face the man that brought back so many memories. So many bad memories. He glanced at the man and his eyebrows frown and his eyes scrunched together with anger. He looked forward and said to himself.

'This man is going down.'

**Next chapter is the trail itself. Should be a short chapter. Then after that, they will be off to college. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Guilty or Insane?

Chapter 12: Guilty or insane?

**Finally the trial has come. Now it's just going to be a breeze through, cause if you have ever been in a court room which I have, sometimes it can take forever. Even if it's some as small as a burglary. **

**I will try to make this long because this chapter is just about the trial. I don't want to make it that long, but I might make it super long. IDK. We'll see.**

**I don't own Sly Cooper.**

"In the case of Johnson on the count of murder, four counts of attempted murder, and one count of assault. How do you plead?" The judge looked at him.

"N-not guilty your honor."

"The case will proceed, prosecutors, you may being."

An hour went by while Sly and Melody's lawyer talked about what that man did to their family and what he tried to do again to their new families. They talked for about another half hour and then it was the defenses turn to talk. They talked about how Mr. Johnson wasn't in his right mind when doing all of those things. That he wasn't in control of his actions.

Then after about another hour, Sly was the first on the stand.

"Now Sly? Can you talk about the night you and your family were having dinner?" Mrs. Hen asked him.

"Like it was yesterday. That night it was just my mom and I. Melody was out on an adventure of hers. We had just sat down to eat and we talked about our days. Then the door bell rang. Jessie our maid got up and went to answer the door. She was laughing about how she was going to beat me at our next game of checkers." Sly laughed. "Then a gunshot went off. Then a loud thud. I jumped to my feet and was about to call out to Jessie when, that monster," Sly pointed to the old goat. "Came into our dining room, and started to talk about how he and my mother could be together now."

"Then what happened Sly?"

"He then looked at me. At first he had a smile on his face. But when he looked at me, it faded. He then said, 'oh, one more in our way.' Then he aimed at me." He looked at Carmelita. She looked at him with glossy eyes. Her ears were droopy at hearing his full story. "Then before he could fire and hit me, my mother ran in front of me and was struck in the chest."

"Then what happened?"

"He then said what did I do? I said that he was the one that shot her. He then threw a lamp at me and I fell to the floor. I tried getting up but was then kicked in the face. He grabbed me by the neck and back hand me with his gun."

"That was when you lost your eye sight?"

"Yes, something on his gun was sharp and had sliced right through my eyes. I still have the scar, but it blends in with my fur so thankfully it's not noticeable. Then after that, I heard my neighbor yell and I heard footsteps going away from me, and then coming towards me. After that I blacked out."

"Thank you Sly." Mrs. Hen sat down and then the defense got up.

"Sly? Were you sure that you saw my client in your dining room that night six years ago?"

"Why would I lie?"

"Well, people say that they saw a man with a hood on. So how could you tell it was that man right there?"

"Please, his horns were sticking out of the hood. He said that I would pay for he thinks I did. He then said that he would make me sure just like I made him suffer when he took Carmelita. I pretty sure that that man right there was that man from that night."

Some people in the jury giggled. The judge just looked at them. Then he asked Sly some more questions and finally he was off the stand. Then it was Melody's turn. She got up and sat down in the chair.

"So melody, you were away when it all happened?"

"Yes, I was in Rome, just exploring. I love to travel."

"Then you came back when you heard that your brother was in the hospital?"

"Of course. I came back and was told that he lost his vision and that…mother was gone."

"Then you were told that you would be sent to an orphanage and went home to collect both your things?"

"That was the plan."

"What happened?"

"I went home and grabbed our things together. I sent a truck with most of our things to our new home when I heard a noise come from my mother's room. I went to go see what it was and there, in her room, doing vulgar things to my mother's clothing, was that discussing thing." She pointed to the goat.

"What was he doing exactly?"

"Do I really have to say? You can't just guess what he was doing?" She looked at the judge.

"Sorry, we need to hear what he was doing."

"Ugh! He was screwing with my mother's clothes."

"What did he do when he saw you?"

"Ha! You mean when he heard me. I have never gotten angry before, so I have never growled. But when I saw him doing that, it set me off and I growled. He stopped what he was doing and pulled his pants up."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Say anything, he said what I was doing in his house. I then told him that this was my house and then he came at me with a bear knife."

Then Mrs. Hen went over to the evidence table and picked up a bag with the said knife in it.

"You mean this one right?"

"That's the one. Hey, it still has my blood on it. How about that." She laughed.

"Why do you laugh at the sight of this?"

"Just remembering when he came at me with that. He thought I would run, but I gave him a run for his money."

"You fought back."

"Hell yeah I did-oh! Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Carmelita doesn't like it when I swear." She looked at Carmelita and smiled. "She even figured out when I swore when I couldn't speak."

"You lost the ability to talk? How?"

"He came at me and I ducked and tackled him to the floor. He then sat up a bit and jammed the knife into my back. May I?" She looked at the judge. "I have a tank top on under."

The judge nodded and Melody took off her dress top. She then spun in the chair and showed the jury the stab wound. Everyone gasped. Even her family, no one knew about it. Only Sly did.

"Then after that," she spun around again. "I got up and kicked him. He fell to the floor again and I got in a boxing stance. Telling him to c'mon. he looked like he started to panic. I then guess right when he couldn't fight at all. All he ever did was bluff. I then went for his face and I punched him. That was all it took for him to stay down. I then was stupid and thought he was down, but again, he was bluffing. I called 911 and then before I could even talk on the phone, he came up behind me and grabbed my chin and brought the knife to my throat."

She then lifted her head and showed her neck. She took off the collar necklace she always wore and revealed the scar that was clearly visible.

"Nothing further your honor."

"Miss Cooper. You said that all you did was tackle him and kick him? Correct?"

"Yes, why?"

"You left out the part where you crushed his hand and bit his arm."

"Oh yeah! Sorry. As he _stabbed_ me in the back, I bit the his hand and crushed it. Then I bit his arm. So what?"

"Well, you assaulted him too. Right?"

"No."

"What do you mean no? You clearly hurt my client."

"You know, I don't know what he is paying you or where you are getting your money, but you must not know that that is called self defense. He came at me first, in my own home."

"Miss Cooper?" The judge said to her.

"Sorry, I haven't learned that I have to watch what I say. Even if it's the truth."

About another two hours went by and the first part of the trial was over. The second part was going to start after a fifteen minute break.

"This is torture." Sly said as he slumped down onto the ground.

Carmelita came up to him and kneeled down in front of him. She then grabbed his face with her hands. He kept this sad expression on his face. She then kissed him softly. He smiled.

"That's better. This will be over very soon. By how things are going, it might be over by the end of the day."

"Kids," they look to see his mother. "They are calling everyone back."

"You ready?" Sly asked her.

"With you there with me, always."

The case got underway and it was finally Carmelita's turn on the stand. The defense went first and she flew through his questions. Then it was her lawyers turn.

"So you went out with your boyfriend and had a good time? You were on your way home or more like on your way to where you were going to be picked up. And then you were attacked?"

"Yes. We were walking down the street when all of a sudden Sly was hit in the head with what I think was a bat. He went down and before I could go to him, I was grabbed from behind. I struggled and I bit down on his hand. And I guess I broke it again because I heard a cracking noise. The I ran to Sly and tried to run to the nearest shop to get help but then I was hit in the head and I blacked out. I then woke up while being carried somewhere in the woods. I didn't think at the time, just that I needed to get away."

"What did you do? You did managed to get away."

"For a little bit. I looked at hand and saw my claws. I then silently thanked Melody for telling m e to grow my claws out. I pulled my hand across my face, closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then a shot my hand into his face. Feeling my claws dig into his skin. He dropped me and I ran. I just ran and ran." She looked up at her family and everyone had tears in their eyes. "I ran and just when I thought I lost him, I hear a crack and I look at my leg and there was a hold in it."

"What was the cracking noise?"

"It was a gun shot. He shot me. There must have been something in the bullet because I blackout again. Or maybe it was from shock, I don't know."

"Thank you Carmelita."

Then it was Sly's turn again.

"I was on the floor, my head was throbbing and I didn't realize at the time, but my vision was coming back. I just saw a blur scene of what looked like Carmelita, I tried to get up and help her. But I was then struck again and the last thing I heard was him saying that he will make me suffer, just like I did to him."

"That's when you woke up in the hospital. Your sister's boyfriend found you and then took you to the hospital and then what?"

"I cried." He just looked strait.

"Why did you cry?" Mr. Parrot walked towards the jury.

"I thought I was going to lose someone that I loved dearly." He looked at Carmelita. A tear slid down her face. "What could I do? I was confounded to a bed. While she was out there with that maniac."

"Calm down Sly. It's over. Everyone is fine."

"It's not fine until he is put away for good."

After another half hour with Sly, it was Flynn's turn next. He talk about how Melody transformed and started to track Carmelita. Then them reaching this abandoned wood mill. Then how they left Sly and Katrina outside to wait for them. They searched the inside and found where Carmelita had escaped. Then they went back outside to meet up with them and found Sly ground and Katrina past out on the floor next to a pile of bandages.

"I tried to wake her up, but she woke up on her own, and had sucker punched me saying take that Cooper. Or something like that. She broke my nose."

"What did you do after that?"

"We asked where Sly went and all she said was that she was talking to herself and turned to see him gone. Then pasted out."

"No further questions."

The defense got up and walked over to Flynn and looked him in the eye.

"Can I help you sir?" Flynn said sarcastically.

"Yeah, how does it feel to love a killer?" Flynn's eyes went wide and he bared his teeth. His ears flatten against his head.

"Objection." He lawyer stood up.

"Withdrawn." He smiled.

"Watch what you say in my court room." The judge growled.

"Sorry." He smiled.

"If you are referring to the time when Melody was seen," he did air quotes. "Killing the man. Sorry but the police were stupid. She was holding him. He was the one struggling and she was restraining him."

"But she could have killed him, right? She is from a long line of assassins that I have read in books and that I'm sure everyone here has heard in school."

"That may be true," Flynn paused.

"I sense a but in there."

"Yes. But, her line, if you do your research, which I know for a fact that you didn't."

"And how would you know if I didn't?"

"You are making out as a killer. So, if you did your research, you would know that her line has never once, killed anyone. They are against it. One cat in the line refused to kill anyone who they think doesn't deserve it. So, they changed their ways and became trackers. Hired by people to track wanted criminals and petty thieves. I have here her whole line of ancestors dating back hundreds of years and the two different lines."

Flynn handed both the judge and the lawyer a folder of information. It had what was written by her line of family about what they did on every job and what the job description was. Plus her line was more of a guardian in a way, they followed the orders of their master. And all they would say would be to bring back the target. And what the master did with them was their doing, not Melody's families problem. The judge then told the defense to move it along.

"But that doesn't mean that she couldn't have still killed him. Right?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask her yourself? And plus, your client is alive and sitting right there. He doesn't look dead to me."

He looked frustrated.

Hours went by and the case was held off and due tomorrow morning at ten. The two families were on their way home when they were bombarded by flashes and questions. Just before Sly could even think about punching a camera man, a shock went through the air and all the cameras and video cameras went off. None were working.

"What is going on?!"

"Yeah, my camera won't work."

"Mine either. Not even my video camera."

Everyone said their equipment didn't work and Sly just started laughing.

"You did something didn't you?" One person yelled.

"Ha! I wish. Don't know what happened but I'm glad it did!" He laughed all the way to the car. As he got in he spotted a pink hippo that was giving him a thumbs up and had a green turtle on his shoulder giving him a salute.

He just stared at them and then waved.

The next day, it was a lot easier. The defense really had nothing to say for someone had sent in a video of the goat man on the night he attacked both Sly and Carmelita. There was no question about it. They had nothing to say about the tape.

Even with the tape, both families wanted him gone forever. So in order to do that they would have to tell more of what happened those two nights.

Carmelita talked about when she was in the wood mill. How she woke up and he came in and started to talk to her. About how he would take her there and now, but she looked ugly and wasn't Sly and Melody's mother. Then she talked about escaping through the window and down the side of the building. Showing the jury the scars she had on her hands.

Then about running through the forest and hiding in a hold under a fallen tree trunk. She stayed there and just prayed. Then she heard someone and found out it was Sly.

Sly then was on the stand and talked about being able to see and him following his nose into the forest and stopping in a clearing. He stood there for what seemed like hours.

"That is when I heard a twig or something snap. My eyes shot open and I looked around but saw no one. Then a gust of wind came over me and I smelled Carmelita's body spray. So I called for her."

"Then want happened?"

"That's when I saw her for the first time. She ran to me and I ran towards her. Then we just hugged each other and then when I said that we need to get out of there, that's when I saw Carmelita starting to slide to the ground."

"You saw the blood on her hands and the hold in her stomach?"

"Yes, and then I saw him. He started going on and on again about how I ruined his chance with our mother. Then he started to talk about how our father did the same thing as well."

"And that is when he told you about how he killed your father too?"

Sly continued to talk about what happened. He then got to where he heard his sister talk again and when she attacked him. Then going on how he wished she had just finished him. But he knew that that wasn't right.

Then the trial was over and it was time for the jury to go into discussion. It didn't take long for them to finish. Then everyone came back and waited for the judge. She sat down and waved for the bailiff to hand her the letter.

He walked over to the jury and grabbed a letter from a lion and then brought it to the judge. She opened it and read it.

"In the case against Johnson vs. Fox's and Cooper's, the jury finds the defendant on the counts of assault," she waited for the lion to speak. He stood back up and announced.

"Guilty your honor." Everyone smiled.

"In the counts of murder in the second degree, how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty."

"In the counts of attempted murder,"

"Guilty."

Everyone gave a silent cheer. Then the judge then said that the trial will continue in a week for the sentencing. Everyone got up and hugged each other. Then Carmelita grabbed Sly's face and kissed him. Then looking him in the eye and saying that it's over. He just smiled back at her and kissed her again.

**Then next chapter will have the sentencing and then it is off to college. Maybe you all saw that glimpse of Murray and Bentley in there. I haven't forgotten then. See you in the next chapter.**

**C.J. Young: Thanks for your review again. Hopefully I see your work out there in the world soon.**


	13. Long distant relationship

Chapter 13: Long distant relationship

**Finally! The trial is over and now it is off to college. I'm going to skip through really quick on the sentencing and then it's graduation and then finally college. This is going to be fun writing this chapter. I'm going to put in my own experience at college and tell about some funny things that have happened to me and my friends. Try to guess what games and trials are really and which ones are totally made up.**

**Rainbowkitten: Thanks for the review. At first I was going to have them at different colleges, but then I thought of a college I know of that is practically a small town. So I am going to have them be together for college as well.**

**Slycrashboom: I still don't know what I'm going to do about their future occupation, but I have thought of them being some sort of cop and robber, but I haven't figured out how to put that all together yet.**

**I don't own Sly Cooper. Enjoy.**

It was finally time for the sentencing and everyone was on the edge of their seats. The judge then read out her sentencing. That Mr. Johnson was to spend the rest of his life in prison. He has four counts of life sentencing and that she was throwing out the plead for insanity. Everyone cheered in the court room and then it was time for everyone to say anything they wanted to.

First was Carmelita. She talked about how she had forgiven him for what he had done. Then she started talking about that it may sound hurtful, but she was glad that this had transpired. That if none of this had happened, she may have never met Sly in the first place. Then about the attack when they were out. How it happened and now it was over. She forgave him. Also thanking him for bring Sly's vision back. That's where she then ended.

It was then her parents' turn to talk. They weren't so forgiving as her. Just telling him to rot in jail and to stay there forever. Her dad even said he wished he got the death penalty. Sly's parents went up and talked as well. Saying that they did feel happy, they were a family and wouldn't have found Sly or Melody if this had never happened. Then their mother said that she learned from her father that everything happens for a reason. And that she believed it.

No one else wanted to speak and then it was finally time to leave the court room and they never had to see that man's face ever again. They started to leave the court house when they were bombarded by the news case again.

Everyone asking questions and wanting to know what happened. This time Sly did say something. He stepped in front of his family and told everyone there.

"Please leave me alone. I'm tired and want to go home with my family. If you bother me or anyone of my family members again. I swear that I will quit being a singer and you guys will lose one of your best selling artists out there. I just want to go home and live a normal life. Now, get out of my way." Sly said with an angry voice. Then Carmelita hit him in the arm. "Please." She laughed.

Everyone seemed to back off. All except one baboon that jumped in front of Sly and was about to take a picture of him when a small ball that had blinking lights on it flew into view. Then suddenly it exploded and sent a shock through the air. It caused for the baboons camera to explode and for everyone else's camera to stop functioning right.

Sly laughed again and looked around. He then spotted the same hippo and turtle, this time on the roof top. He saluted them and got in the car.

Time went by so quickly, before anyone knew it, it was graduation day. Everyone was excited. Flynn's parents came and were taking many photographs of everyone. They got into photographing because Flynn looked like he was having so much fun so they took it up.

This year for their school, they let the seniors pick their partners that they will walk with through the arch ways and to their seats. Of course Sly asked Carmelita and Flynn asked Melody. Both saying yes.

Then after they went to eat and started to discuss what they plan to do at their new college. And living arrangements.

"I say we all rent an apartment together. It will be fun." Melody said. "I found this one place that has what we all need."

"And what is that?" Sly asked.

"Two bathrooms with two everything. Two sinks, two toilets, to showers, one bath though."

"How many bedrooms?"

"Four. There are two places that are the same, but one had two rooms with two beds in each and the other has four bedrooms with one bed each."

"I like the one with the two beds in each. Me and Melody and then Sly and Flynn."

"That might work but you have to remember Flynn might transfer. This one college wants him because apparently he plays football." Mrs. Cooper said.

"Where is he by the way?"

"He's coming, his parents are having a bonding moment." Sly laughed.

"Then how about we have separate apartments? Are there any places that have to available right next to each other?" Carmelita asked.

'Yeah, I also saw one like that." Melody scrolls down her phone and finds the one. "Right here. Each have three bedrooms and three bathrooms. It had a kitchen and dining area and everything."

They look to their parents for advice and all they saw were their mothers comforting their dads. They laughed at how they were both saying that their kids want to leave them and stuff. Their mothers telling them to grow up.

They finished dinner and went home. Then talking about how that had a month to do whatever they wanted until school started in August. They would be there a week before to get settled into their living arrangements.

As time went on, Flynn had changed his school to go to a college that had a well known photo degree program, but went to play football as well. He was an excellent running back. Melody of course was devastated, but being that she took a knife to her throat, she got over it quickly. Much to Flynn's disappointment.

"So you won't miss me, right?" He asked his girlfriend.

"No, I'll miss you. Just not like one of those girls that say they die if I don't see their boyfriend."

"So I won't get those wired messed up phone calls? One where your crying and asking if I'm seeing someone or where am I at and what am I doing?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I trust you." He looked at her funny. "What? You want me to call you?"

"Well, yeah. At least every week or something."

"That's what I planned to do. Maybe every day in the afternoon."

"Oh." She laughed.

Carmelita was laughing at the sight. Thinking who they are so good together. Not can be said about Sly. He was already complaining about who they practically won't see each other at all during school.

"This sucks." Sly slumped on the floor.

"Sly, I already told you. Your classes are on the opposite side of the campus. You are going into that one…what was it again? That major you are doing?"

"I don't remember, almost like acting. But not acting."

"That helps to narrow it down."

"Well, I already have musical talent, so I wanted to go to school for something else."

"It's Acrobatics." They heard Melody call out. "It's brand new and he wants' to follow in his big sisters footsteps."

"By only an inch! It's just an inch!" He yelled while putting a hand over his head and showing that she was this much taller than him.

"Hey, an inch is an inch." She laughed as she walked into both her and Carmelita's living room.

"Don't worry about that Sly, your taller than me by a inch too and you don't see me complaining."

"But guys are supposed to be taller than girls."

"Why is that?" She crossed her arms.

"Ah…nothing." He huffed and walked away.

"So, have you heard who your new roommates were going to be?"

"Not yet. They say I won't met them until tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Oh, so what do you guys want to do until then?" Carmelita asked.

"I don't know, how about walk around the campus? It is the size of a small town."

"I know, and Sly here is complaining that he won't see me as often as he likes."

Melody looks at her brother. "Oh suck it up man." They both laughed.

They went to the campus which was just a fifteen minute walk from where they are living. They walked in the area where all the food was at. It was in the center of the campus. There was also what looked like a mini mall. It had all the school supplies they would soon need, they had clothing stores, a book store, a game store, and many others.

The school was an art school. Where all the arts are at. Like dancing, film, music, actual art, and writing. Anything that you can think of that is art, it's there at this school.

Sly's classes were in the film department which I on the south side of campus. Carmelita will be dancing and her classes are in the northern part of campus. Melody was doing so much that she was all over the campus.

They walked into the book store, well, Carmelita did and the two followed. She went inside what she thought was a small book store, turned out to be what looked like a library. She was in heaven.

"I think we lost Carmelita." Melody chuckled.

"I believe so. Her and her books." He laughs. "I think she likes books more than me." They look at each other.

"That's not true Sly." Suddenly Carmelita was next to them. Scaring them both. "There are things that books can't do for me that only you can." She said in a seductive voice.

Sly gulped. "R-really? L-li-like what?" He stuttered.

"Like, books can't kiss me like you do. They can't hold me either. And they can't do what I want to do in the future either."

"What do you want to do in the future?" Sly was confused. Like most men his age you think he would have gotten it.

Carmelita whispered in his ear and he went red. She laughed and since Melody had really good hearing, she stuck her tough out and backed away from them.

"Gross! Next time do that when someone that has super hearing can't hear you okay? Seriously." She laughed.

"Well, who told you to listen in huh?" Carmelita laughed.

They laughed and then Melody asked if they wanted to go and look at the new rock-climbing building they put in. Carmelita said yeah and then they looked at Sly who was frozen in place.

"Does he always do this when you talk dirty?" Carmelita laughed. "It's funny also when you don't get all embarrassed when talking about that subject."

"Well, it's nothing to be ashamed of. And it's the first time I talked about stuff like that. So I don't know how long he'll be like this."

They just stood there staring at him. Occasionally his ear would twitch. They sat down and then Melody spoke.

"Ten bucks says he takes ten minutes."

"Fifteen and you buy lunch."

They look at each other.

"Deal." They said in unison.

Fourteen minutes went buy and Carmelita knew she had won the second he past thirteen minutes. Melody didn't care really. She had just gotten paid big for that one video she was asked to do by her now good friend, Jennifer Lopawz. She did a video in Australia and it took about ten days.

So she didn't mind spending not even one percent of her check for her brother and her future sister-in-law. They went to a sandwich place. They had many different kinds of sandwiches to chose from. Or you could make your own.

They ate there for who knows how long. Then all of a sudden, they three of them were approached by a huge pink hippo and a turtle in a wheelchair. The girls looked confused, but Sly knew who they were.

"Hey, thanks for the times back then." He smiled.

"No problem. It was really an experiment of mind at the time." The turtle said.

"You know each other?" Carmelita asked.

"Not really, I saw them back during the trial. When we were leaving."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I was working on and invention of mine and needed to test it. Then I saw you on the news and thought, why not."

"What was it that you were working on?" Melody asked this time.

"My little buddy he was working on this explody-thingy and it mashed up those puny cameras. It was awesome!" The hippo flexed his muscles.

"Uh, yeah. What Murray here was trying to say was, the device was an electromagnetic pulse of electricity that disrupted the configuration of the cameras that the news reporters were using." He finished by fixing his glasses.

All of them were confused. Even his hippo friend.

"Uh…" they all said.

"Don't worry, I don't get it either. Not even when he does his little slid shows that brakes everything own." Murray scratched his head.

"Hey, they are easy to understand. Even for you."

"Whatever Bentley."

"So, you are Murray," Carmelita points to the hippo. "And your Bentley?" The turtle nods.

"Yes, that's right." Murray raises his arms in the air.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Carmelita." She stands up and holds out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Bentley shakes her hand.

She went for Murray's hand when he said. "You are really pretty." He takes the shocked fox's hand and shakes it.

"Uh, thank you very much."

"I'm Melody." She holds her hand out. She takes a hold of Murray's hand.

"Whoa, you are strong. I like you." He lets go of her hand and shakes his. She squeezed really hard.

She just smiles. Sly then in traduces himself. But they already knew who he was. They talked about how they will be his new roommates and everything.

"That is awesome!" Sly smiled.

"Yeah, then I could show you all my racing trophies and my van!" Murray yelled.

"You have a van?" Carmelita said while riding Sly's back.

"Yeah, I built it all on my own. Bentley helped too by doing his science, mumbo-jumbo, thingy."

"Mumbo-jumbo?" Bentley wheeled around in front of him.

"Sorry." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyways, just to make it short, we are going to have so much fun."

Then all got home and were going to head to bed. It was late after all. Ten o'clock. So Melody went into her room and both Murray and Bentley went into their new home while Sly was outside in the hallway with Carmelita.

"Good-night." She told him while having her forehead on his.

"Good-night beautiful." He smiled and she laughed.

They then shared a sweet kiss and then headed to bed.

School had finally started and everyone was fitting in perfectly. Everyone was happy. Everyone but Sly. For the first four weeks he didn't really see Carmelita at all. Maybe a quick hi and bye or a running kiss here and there.

He didn't like it at all. He hated it even more when he learned that he had four tests on Carmelita's birthday. She didn't mind it and said she that they could do something on Saturday. She was going back home for her birthday and would come back the next day and they could spend all day together. But that really didn't make him feel any better.

"Don't worry Sly, she said it was fine. Don't beat yourself up about it." Bentley stood up and patted his back.

(He isn't really paralyzed, he was in an accident and is recovering.)

"Yeah buddy, it's not the end of the world." Murray said while stuffing his face with food.

"Yeah, plus this gives you more time to get her something."

"That really isn't helping either. It makes me feel even worse that I forgot her birthday."

"Well, you did say that you didn't know what to get her in the first place. So in retrospect, you didn't really forget." Bentley said and it seemed to make Sly feel a little bit better.

"So, what are you gonna get her?"

"I don't know. It's hard."

"Answer this. How do you feel about her?"

Sly looks at him then thinks. He looks down at his burger and then his ears twitch. He looks up.

"I love her." Bentley smiles.

"Then get her a ring." Murray said suddenly.

"A ring?!" Sly coughed on his soda.

"Yeah, that's it." Bentley said with a grin.

"What?!"

"A promise ring."

Sly then thought for a moment.

"Yeah, then you won't have to worry about that guy Mark."

"Mark?" Sly looked confused.

"Oh c'mon Sly. I think even Carmelita knows that your jealous of him." Bentley laughed as he took a bite out of his pizza.

"I am not jealous."

"Sly, you took off your shirt when he was running past her and told her to scratch your back."

"It was itchy."

"Yeah, uh-huh." They laughed.

"You guys are not very good at being friends."

"Yeah, say that again when the whole promise ring works and she asks how you thought of it."

"I'll just say it came from the heart." He put a hand over his heart and closed his eyes.

Then they all busted out laughing.

The next day Carmelita had left for home. She left early in the morning for it was a five hour flight and she wanted to get there around eight in the morning. Sly had gone to see her off at the train station.

They held hands throughout the bus ride and still while waiting for the train to full up. Sly hand his forehead on hers and both had their eyes closed. Their hand in between them with their fingers laced together.

"I'm going to miss you." Sly said in a whisper. Then yawned right after.

She giggled and he smiled. "You didn't have to see me off you know. You could have kept sleeping."

"I know. But what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you ride the bus all alone?"

"Or someone that just doesn't want to go back because he has four tests today."

"Ugh! I don't wanna."

The train whistle sounded and Carmelita backed away.

"Guess my rides ready."

"Yeah," Sly was sad. He wanted more time to be with her.

Carmelita grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. He tilted his head and pulled her in closer. Then she bit his lip and he laughed.

"Happy birthday beautiful." She kissed him again.

"Thank you. See you tomorrow."

With that, she got on the train and he headed home.

After he had taken all four of his test, Sly went to so a little shopping. He walked through the campus and was surprised to find a jewelry store in the mini mall. He walked in and looked around.

He came up to a set of rings that were just bands, no diamonds or any kind of sparkle on them.

"Can I help you sir?" He looked up to see a female jaguar. She looked at him then smiled. "Hey, you are that one singer boy."

"Uh…" he started to panic. No one here at school had caught on to him being famous yet.

"Don't worry, I just noticed you because my daughter loves your music."

"Oh, thank you."

"Yeah, she listens to that one song, oh what was it…oh, umm, 'I would.' She loves that song. You must have been thinking of someone while writing it huh?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend."

"Ah, it's always about the girlfriend." She smiled.

"Yeah, she is pretty popular with guys and I thought about what if she weren't with me. So I wrote it as if asking her to be with me and what I would offer."

"How sweet." She was leaning on the glass case. "So, what did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I was looking at rings and…"

"Ah…you aren't going to propose are you?"

"What?! No! I want a promise ring."

"Okay good, for a second I was going to say that you are quite young to be proposing." She laughed.

"Yeah, I'm not ready for that yet."

"So why a promise ring? If you don't mind me asking."

"Right now we are both in school and…"

"You hardly see each other?"

"Yes, exactly. We only see each other when we get home. But by that time we are to tired from school to do anything together. To even eat together. I just…it feels like a…"

"Long distant relationship?"

"Yes." He looked at her. "How do you know?"

"Cause I was in your position when I was in school." He smiled. "I was in love and we hardly saw each other during school. Then I noticed he was getting friendly with other girls."

"He didn't cheat did he?"

"Oh heavens no. I doubt he even noticed the attention he was getting from the other girls. She I got him a promise ring as well, he smiled and said I had nothing to worry about. I got him a platinum ring with a red phoenix on it. He had some phoenix blood in him so I just said why not." She laughed.

"Is that it right there?" Sly pointed to her necklace.

"Yes." She showed it to him.

"Why are you wearing it then?"

"Because I gave him a different ring."

"Really?"

She held up her left paw and showed him a wedding ring. Sly smiled.

"I want to have one made as well."

"Wonderful. What kind? I recommend the titanium-platinum, we call it. It's a durable ring that won't crack or bend or scratch."

"Awesome. I would also like to have this etched inside it. I would also like it to be blue here and white here." He gave her a drawing.

"Is it supposed to be you?" She laughed.

"Maybe."

It was a crud drawing so she drew it out again and Sly approved. Then he picked the color of plain silver. He then asked if it could be done by the end of the day or by tomorrow around noon. She said of course, but it will cost extra.

"Money is not a problem."

"You must love her?" She was writing him a receipt.

"With all my heart, I do."

They shook hands signifying their agreement and Sly then took off. He then smiled down at his crud drawing of a raccoon face logo. Bentley had told him about doing something like that and so he came up with this. He just smiled wider and then shoved the picture in his pocket.

**Next chapter will be Carmelita's birthday and maybe the first knowing of a fraternity club that Sly and the boys will possibly be joining. Don't know if I want to add Penelope as a character just because of the game. She broke my heart turning evil. If you played the game you understand.**

**Let me know if I should add her. If I don't hear back soon then I will just think of something. IDK.**

**Oh yeah. C.J. Young: zombies, really? HAHA! But hey, everyone loves a certain topic. I'm a sucker for romance and comedy. **


	14. Hello?

Chapter 14: Hello?

**Hey everyone, I don't know if you remember that time when I said that I wanted to make this a like 20 chapter story? Then I said IDK if I can make it to that number? Well, I looked over my notes and I think I might just go over that.**

**I want to make this story long but not too long where there are just fillers. And then I don't want to make it too short to where you may wonder what if? I hate stories like that. I want to make this story good by not making too long with run-on chapters of nothing, and not too short and leave something out. So I really don't know how long to make it really. Maybe until they all get married? IDK. **

**I don't own Sly Cooper. Enjoy.**

"What are you guys working on?" Sly asked as he made back to his apartment.

"A new device for the trials." Bentley said as he tightened a screw.

"What trials?"

"For the initiation into the club we were looking to join."

"Yeah, the Thief-Net group sounds awesome!" Murray squeezed his fists together and flexed.

"Thief-Net?"

"Yes, it's a group that makes and test inventions that the other parts of the school uses. Like I'm working on a tightrope that you can shoot and then walk on right after firing."

"Cool. Sounds like fun."

"It is. The school likes it too for they don't have to buy much of anything for any program because the clubs build and test their designs and then offer then to the programs."

"A win-win situation."

"Exactly."

"So what is the next job?"

"The detective agency needs assistance." Murray said.

"Really? My parents are in that business."

"Cool. They need new equipment to use on their lost an steal missions."

"Awesome. Okay, I'm in."

"Even better."

Bentley then talked about papers they would have to fill out and then a few test runs to show what they could do and then if they pass, they are in. He then went on to talk about what he was working on in order to get into the club. That Sly would have to pickpocket people that have keys on them.

"How will I be able to pickpocket?"

"With this." Bentley held up a wooden stick that had a golden 'C' as the tip. "I made it for you."

"Awesome!" Sly took it and spun it around then threw it in the air and caught it swiftly.

"You are really good at that."

"Used to do karate back in the day. Always loved working with weapons like this. Loved Donatello from the ninja turtles too." Sly laughed.

"I love that show! It is radical." Murray high fived Sly.

They talked for a few more hours and then Bentley brought up Carmelita. Sly told them of what he was having made and the guys started to make goo-goo kissy faces.

"It's not funny guys!" He yelled

"For us it is."

Then Sly's phone rang. He answered and then smiled. He hung up and said he would be back in an hour. That his ring was ready. He left for the store and smiled.

"Glad that it is finished before she gets home. Glad it's also finished today and not in the morning. Have no alarm clock and Carmelita is the one who wakes me up.'' He laughs at himself for being so lazy.

Sly walked back towards home. He held the ring up in his hand and was turning it around and around. Slipping it on his pinky finger and admiring the art. The lady said that Carmelita would love it and that it is a unique piece.

"Love…" He said as he walked. He got home around nine and showed his present to his roommates.

"That…is like…the coolest piece of jewelry I have ever liked before." Murray said and Sly laughed.

"You have never liked any kind of jewelry?"

"None. Except, do chrome wheels count?"

"No…"

"Oh."

"She'll love it Sly."

"You think?"

"Oh yeah! Carmelita is cool. So she will like cool things too."

"Thanks big guy."

They then asked what they were going to eat for dinner. No one said anything. They usually eat over at the girls room because Carmelita always made dinner. Murray looked in the fridge and saw nothing that they could make. They had ingredients, but not enough of anything to make one dish.

So they still went over to the girls house and knocked. Melody came and answered the door.

"Wad up boys?" She said while leaning on the door frame.

"You make anything for dinner?" Sly asked.

"Nope. Why?"

Murray the sniffed the air. "I smell beef soup."

"Nothing huh?" Bentley smiled.

"Hey, that is for you turtle. Was planning on going to get me a smaller one, but you'll do."

"Ha-ha. Very funny."

"Can't you guys ever cook for once in your lives?" She then realized what she said and stopped them before they could answer. "Never mind, forget I said anything. C'mon in."

They smiled and walked inside to a house smelling like cherries. Sly then looked towards Carmelita's room and Melody hit him on the back

"She is coming in the morning Sly. Around nine. I think you can last till then."

"Shut up. I wasn't even thinking that."

"Then what were you thinking of?"

"Food."

"Right, while looking at her room? Please."

He just walked around her and into the kitchen. They severed themselves food and grabbed a drink. They then sat in the living room and watched TV. They laughed at how Carmelita would kill them for eating in the living room. Why have a dining area if you won't use it? She always loved eating with everyone at the table. She said it made her feel good to be with them all.

They ate and then Murray washed dishes, Bentley cleaned the table, and Sly took the trash out. Melody just watched. She loved it when they said they would clean up because they would always make the food.

Then it was ten thirty. Both Murray and Bentley headed to their beds. Both full of soup and tried to the core. Sly stayed a little longer and had ventured inside Carmelita's room. He looked around and then came to a stop at her desk.

He walked up to it and smiled at the pictures she had there. One was of her whole family. Excluding Sly's family. There must have been at least fifty fox's in that picture. Plus or minus five wolves. He couldn't tell really. Then he saw one of just the girls. Her sister and his sister. Just laughing at something.

Then he picked up one of himself and Carmelita. Both kissing, oblivious to the unnoticed camera. It was of them in the forest one day when they wanted to watch the sun rise from their little oasis. The picture was neatly framed and there was a blue sticker on the frame in the shape of a ribbon. He looked closely and laughed.

"First place: Flynn Miles, captured _LOVE_." Sly smiled again as he sat it down.

Sly walked over to her book case and looked at all her books. He laughed as he saw a little sticky note that read: have read and another one that said: need to read still.

"Just couldn't stay away huh?" He jumped at the sound of his sister's voice. "My room is not even close to being this clean." She laughed as she jumped onto Carmelita's bed.

"That's a fact."

"So, what did you get her for her birthday? I got her that." She pointed at a clear glass frame. Or shadow box. Inside was a small branch of her favorite plant.

"Cherry Blossom branch?"

"Yep. Flynn had gotten it while in China. It had fallen off and asked if he could frame it."

"And they let him?"

"Yeah, he said that he wanted to give it to a friend that practically bathes in it. He said that one panda guard laughed and said that it was okay. He had preserved so it will last forever."

"How thoughtful of you."

"See I can be nice too."

"I got her something that you will have to wait for to see."

"Awe…c'mon. That's not fair. I showed you mind."

"She has already seen yours. I want only her to see it."

"You showed your friends."

Sly's ear twitched. "Murray?" He groaned.

"Yep."

"Sorry, you might tell her before she even gets here."

"I would never." She placed her hand on her chest as in disgust. "Then again, your right." She laughed.

"Well, night sis. I'm going to bed."

"Later."

Then next morning Sly got up and got dressed. He took off to the nearest flower store and grabbed a bunch of roses. Many single color roses. He had a speech prepared and everything. He even wrote it down. He just had to remember it. He didn't want to look stupid if he had to pull it out.

He then got a box of chocolates. Not to give to her, it was for him. He need the sugar rush to stay alive when this all goes down.

He looked at his phone and it was seven forty-five.

"Right on time." Sly smiled.

He had told Melody when Carmelita comes back to tell her to head to the park and head towards our secret spot. Melody asked what the secret spot was and Sly just ignored her.

This is going to be perfect. I hope."

"I'm back! Melody?" Carmelita walked into her apartment and saw Melody laying on the couch. "Melody?" She shook her.

"Huh? Wha?" She looks up to see Carmelita looking down at her. "Hey…yawn…your back. Here," she handed her a note.

"What is this?" She looked at the note. "The park at ten, something about secret spot. From Sly." She looked back down at Melody and laughed. She went back to sleep.

Carmelita just leaned over and kissed her head. Then she turned to leave but not after putting her things in her room. Then she was off to find Sly.

"I like…yawn…your hair too by the wa…" Melody said sleepy.

Carmelita walked into the park and then headed towards the right where there is a pathway that is covered by bushes. Both her and Sly found that path by accident. Sly had said something and it made Carmelita push him into the bushes and that's how they found it.

She walked down the path and a gust of wind flew past her. She pushed back her straight hair behind her ear. Giving a slight chuckle about the events from yesterday involving her sister.

She came up to the opening and saw no one. The clearing was just a small pond that was fed by the larger one back in the main part of the park where you can feed ducks and other birds. A small river was formed and it filled this small ditch and then the water then travels to the main river down the road. She smiled at the scenery and was about to call for Sly when she heard his voice.

"Oh, umm…" he started. He was behind her. She turned and smiled at him. "Oh, Carmelita?!"

"Yes, who did you think it was?"

"Well, it's just that your hair is…"

"Straight? Yeah, I know. Katrina had wanted to try out a new hair tonic that would smooth out your hair to make it feel like silk." She ran a hand through her hair. "She didn't know that it would make the hair go flat. It feels like silk and all, but it made my curls go straight." She laughed.

Sly just stared at her. He wanted to say that she looked really pretty, but then he was afraid that she might say that she wasn't pretty before or something like that.

"Uh, Sly?" He shook his head. "Say something."

"Something." She busted out laughing.

"Not that kind of something. What do you think of my hair?"

"I…I like it." He walked up to her and grabbed a piece of her locks. "Just like silk." He brought the piece up to his nose and smelled it. She blushed.

He looked at her through her long bangs that he never knew she had. Well, they were curled after all. He then brought this face closer to hers and kissed her lips. He pulled back and held her hand out. Then he gave her a lavender rose.

"Oooo." She smelled it. "Thank you."

"That's not all. This rose represents when I first saw you. Love at first sight. Seven years ago when you danced at that competition."

He handed her another one.

"Blue: unattainable. I thought you were far too good for me. Pink: for grace, perfection, happiness, gentleness." She was blushing at his words. "Coral: the desire to want to know you. Peach: sealing the deal when you accepted to go out with me." She giggled.

"Well, it was hard to say no to you when you were on your knees asking me to go to the dance with you." He laughed.

"Red-yellow: happy feelings welded inside of me. Red-white: unity. Yellow: friendship that I cherish, jealousy when I saw you with another guy or even when they would talk to you."

"But I never paid them any mind." She buried her face in the roses.

"I know." He handed her an orange rose. "Orange: my desire to be by you. Yellow with a red tip: when I knew I was falling in love with you." Her cheeks went red. "White: purity, innocence, humility. Red: love, passion, beauty." He put his forehead onto hers. His eyes were closed. Hers were still looking at him.

Then he handed her one more. It felt heavy to Carmelita. Just before she could look at it Sly had spoke.

"All these roses signify my feelings for you. And until the last rose dies, that is how long I will always love."

She was about to say that they would only live for a short time. But she looked down at the last rose he handed her and saw that it was made out of metal. She looked up at him, but realized that he was on one knee. Her ears stood up straight and she started to panic.

"Umm…Sly?"

"What?" He had pulled out a small velvet box.

"You, you aren't proposing…are you?" His eyes went wide.

"No! I just had to tie my shoe then I was pulling this out." He showed her the box.

"But, that's a ring box…right?"

"Yes, but it's not that kind of ring."

"Oh god! I was panicking there for a second." He looked hurt a little. "Not that I wouldn't say yes though!" She said quickly. That made Sly smile.

"No, this is a promise ring that I had made for you. Happy birthday Carmelita." He opened the box and she gasped.

Inside was the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen. She took it and turned it around. It was platinum and was very smooth. She then laughed as she saw the raccoon face on it. She put it on and stuck her hand out.

"Don't you normally put it on your right hand? Not the left." Sly looked at her.

"I can put a promise ring wherever I chose to." She smiled at him. Causing him to smile as well.

"Now I have something else to say to you." She looked at him again. He grabbed her hands in his and fingered the ring on her ring finger. He looks into her eyes and says. "I can now say, whole heartedly, that I honestly…love you. I love you so much."

This caused her to freeze up. She had heard him say love before, but not really at her. Just while talking really fast or in his sleep. But never directly.

"Carmelita?" Sly called her. "_**Hello**_?" He waved a hand in front of her.

Then next thing that happened was that she pasted out in his arms. He caught her easily and kneeled down with her resting her head on his chest. He looked at her then out into the air.

"Well, I pictured this going a few different directions, but not this way."

He huffed then managed to get her on his back. He got up and started to walk back home. Thinking of what to do when she wakes up. Dinner, a movie, shopping?

"Ugh! This is going to be a long day."

**Skyler Cooper: Thanks for the review. I try to update everyday with a good chapter that is pretty long. At least when I write I want to hit at least ten pages or more. The I update.**

**C.J. Young: I know, I want to have Penelope in my story, but in the back of my mind I say ' I hate you.' But she is part of Bentley's life so maybe I'll add her in at some point. But it's just that one part of my brain saying that she is evil. IDK.**

**Hopefully next chapter I will have one of those stupid trial test thingies that colleges have in order to join a club but again. IDK what will happen when I write. Till next time.**


	15. Tie day?

Chapter 15: Tie day?

**Finally decided to add Penelope in this story. And you will hear of a stupid spirit week that you have to guess if it is really or not.**

**I don't own Sly Cooper. Enjoy.**

It had been two weeks since Carmelita's birthday. She woke up after Sly brought her home and finally said she loved him too. Time seemed to fly for them. Then after getting back on track and getting used to school life, again, they were in their third semester and found out that they would see more of each other this time around.

They saw each other during their passing period between their third class and for lunch. Melody would join them occasionally from time to time. She was more into climbing in that new building that the school uses for stunting for movies and little school movies that the file classes do.

One day Bentley ran up to them, well, slowly ran up to them. He had just gotten the okay from his doctor that he could go to school without his chair. He ran up to the two having lunch and spat out.

"I think I'm in love!" Sly currently drinking his soda spit it out.

"Whoa, calm down Bentley. What do you mean?" Carmelita tried to calm the turtle.

"I don't know. I just saw this girl and the next thing I knew, I was drooling and perspiration more than usual. Then I did tests on myself and found nothing wrong besides a small increase in my heart beat and a small fever. Most commonly known as the start of the flu."

"So, how did you come to the conclusion of being in love?" Carmelita asked.

"I felt better after the girl was going and then when I saw her again the symptoms came back."

"Hmm…I need to see this for myself. Boy's usually mistake this as something."

"Uh, okay. I calculated that she will be passing by here any second now. She has almost the same route as I have."

"What does she looked like Bent?" Sly finally said after his coughing fit.

"Well, she is a mouse."

"Okay."

"Uh, she always wears a red bandana on her head." He had his hands up on his head to emphasize.

"Keep going."

"And she wears these yellow glasses and wears a jumpsuit most of the time. I figure she works with mechanics or some sort."

"Does she have long yellow that she keeps tied with the bandana?"

"Yes but how did you know?" He scratches his head with his finger.

"Because she is coming this way." Carmelita pointed at her.

Bentley turned around to see the small mouse walking while reading a book. He started to panic. Carmelita stood up and watched from the front of him.

"Hmm," she wiped I finger across his forehead. "Excessive sweat." She feels his chest. "Heart rate is really high. You my friend have been bitten by the love bug."

Bentley paid no mind to her. He just watched as the mouse was about to pass by without noticing them.

"Umm, excuse me!" Sly yelled. The mouse looked up from her book of quantum physics. Bentley's eyes widened. "Do you have the time? My phone ran out of battery and my friend here is broken." Carmelita laughed.

"Oh, sure." She said in a somewhat squeaky voice. "She pulled out what looked like a powered kit. Or whatever girls use to put blush on their cheeks. She opened it and then a hologram came out of it and projected the time. "It is 12:45."

"Whoa!" Sly said getting up. "That is so cool." He waved a hand over it and it went right through the hologram.

"Thanks, just a little thing I made with the extra material I had left." She smiled at Sly's fascination.

"That is really something. You might give my sister a run for her money. Hi, I'm Carmelita." She held out her hand.

"I'm Penelope." She grabbed her hand and shook it.

"And I'm Sly, her boyfriend." He grabbed onto Carmelita's shoulder.

"Awe," she groaned.

"What is it?"

"The cute ones are always taken." She smiled at Sly. He was a bit confused.

"What?" He said.

"And the ones who are a little slow." Carmelita joked too.

"Who is this here?" Penelope asked gesturing at Bentley.

"Oh, this is our friend Bentley."

"The one you said was broken?" She waved a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, maybe you could fix him for us."

"What seems to be the problem?" She lifted his glasses up to look in his eyes.

"You." Sly said without thinking first.

"What?!" She dropped his glasses back in place. Carmelita stomped on his foot.

"Uh…"

"We think he has a crush on you."

"Oh…" she blushed. "Well, umm…" she looked at her clock. "I have to go. Nice meeting you all." She ran off.

"Hey?!" Sly called. "How about you have lunch with us something?"

"Sure, how does Thursday sound?"

"Sound good."

"Great! Nice meeting you Bentley." She waved.

The two just looked at their friend. He seemed to come out of his trance. The fixed his glasses and the chuckled.

"I think she likes me." He smiled. The two just laughed at him.

It was finally Thursday and Bentley had time to prepared himself to meet Penelope. Carmelita and Melody helped him come up with things to talk about. And Melody did some recon by spying on her.

They found out that she likes to work with metal and loves reading big science books. The ones with big words in them that hurt your brain if you think too hard to figure out what it means. She also likes to drink coffee at the one place on campus where they sell coffee. And she occasionally likes to mess around with people. To hotwiring automatic doors so they won't open right, or messing with the vending machines, to hacking peoples phones and scaring them with scary videos that will pop up whenever.

"She sounds awesome!" Murray said as he carried their food over to their table.

"Yeah, Sly went with me one day when she messed with a vending machine and I told Sly to go get me something."

"Not funny Melody." Sly hit her in the arm.

"He didn't know that it had been tampered with." Carmelita pats him on the head.

"And I asked for a candy bar and instead of dropping to the little compartment, it shot it out straight through the glass and hit him in the face!" She fell over laughing.

"I saw the whole thing." Murray dropped the food on the table and held his hand up. "He was covered in the Mix bar. It was so cool!"

"No it wasn't. It took me the rest of the day to get the candy out of my fur." Sly felt his chin where he was growing a small goatee. He had to cut it off. Now his chin was a round point. He wanted it to look like his cheer fur where it was pointed a little.

"Don't worry Sly." Carmelita grabbed his chin and kissed him on the lips. "It's just fur. It grows back."

"Yeah, but I took me forever to grow it that long."

"It only took you like a week." Melody said.

"Not listening to you."

"Whatever, cry baby."

Oh, here she comes!" Bentley screamed in a low hush.

They just laughed at him getting a giddy over this girl. He only got like this when he ordered that plasma gun at the beginning of the school year.

"Hey guys!" She waved and high fived Melody. "Saw you the other day. Up on the roof of the laboratory."

"What?! I made sure you didn't see me."

"I had a sample of your fur and put it in my DNA tracker. Saw you move from the building to the cafeteria to the mall."

"That is not cool. How did you get my hair?"

"You must have cut a corner of the math building cause I saw this reddish white fur and instantly knew it was yours."

"Man, I knew I hit something. Oh, mom would not like that. Leaving evidence behind. What poor stealth skills."

They all laughed. Bentley didn't. he was frozen with fear. Again. Penelope noticing this, greeted him.

"Hey Bentley. How are you? You think you past the quantum test?"

"Heck yeah," he suddenly came out of his fear state. "That test was cake."

"I know right? It wasn't even fair for me. Especially the first question on Heisenberg uncertainty:a)Early neutron model. That was so simple."

"Oh yeah, P=h/r and then E squared is equal to m2c4 plus p2c2 is equal…"

"You getting all of this?" Carmelita asks.

"Ugh! My head hurt. Murray don't like." He said while grabbing his head.

"I got lost around the first P." Sly scratched his head.

"You are actually trying to follow that?" Carmelita looked at him.

"No! Are you?"

"Oh yeah, it's not that hard. You just have to multiply c2 with ny4 then…" she looked at Sly funny. He seemed to believe her. "I'm joking Sly."

"Oh!" He exclaimed. Melody just shook her head at her brother.

"Oh yeah!" Penelope exclaimed. "Carmelita, I heard that you joined that sorority club. The sister hoods?"

"Yes, both Melody and I joined." Melody nodded her head while taking a bite out of her burger.

'You joined that club?" Sly asked.

"Yeah, I was nominated to be head of the house. Even though this is my first year."

"Yeah, that's amazing. The former head that's running again is really mad about that." Penelope added. "But did you hear about tie day?"

"Tie day?" Sly wondered.

"You didn't hear about that? Your fraternity is the one that started it."

"Yeah Sly. It's a day where the girls wear ties and our fraternity elders go out and steal them. It was just a practical joke at first, but when they stole them, they returned them and the girls would then ask them to go out with them or take them to the dance that their club puts on. It's really stupid, but fun."

"Yeah, but they changed it so that they would steal the ties and tie them up on top of the tallest building, which happened to be the bell tower. Then they send the newbie's to go and retrieve them and then find the girl that it belongs too." Melody said.

"Anyone can be a target." Penelope started. "The girls wear them and then they are stolen without their knowledge. Then they wait for the guy to find them and return it. If they get it right, the girl then asks them out on a date or takes them to the dance."

"That sounds…stupid."

"Yeah, and sometimes, the girl will hate the guy but is sort of forced to go out with them. Even if it's just one afternoon." Carmelita said.

"But, if the girls can hold onto their ties, nothing will happen. If the elder is caught trying to take the tie, they are band for the band of thieves." "Murray said.

"That's right." Bentley looked at Sly.

"Then, what happens if the first girl they ask is not the girl that owns the tie, what happens then?"

"They are stuck with forty lashes." Bentley said a little worried.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know."

They talked for their hour lunch and then had to go back to class. Carmelita and Penelope had math together and so they walked with each other.

"So, you joined that club as well?" Carmelita asked.

"Yeah, thought of doing something out of my comfort zone. So what tie are you going to wear?"

"I don't know, at first I thought of getting one of Sly's but the sisters' said you can't do that."

"Yeah, even if you have a boyfriend they say you have to go with whatever guy brings you back your tie."

"I know, that's what sucks. But Sly knows that I won't doing anything and I trust Sly as well." She fingered her ring.

"What is that?"

"Oh, this. It was a birthday present that Sly gave me. A promise ring." She held out her hand.

"Oh my god! That is so sweet."

"I know, he was a little jealous of all the guys around me, but I never paid them any attention. He knew that but still couldn't help but feel that way."

"Awe. He sounds like the real romance type."

"He is, when he wants to be."

They laughed and started to talk about the test that they were going to have on Friday. They talked about going to the store to go and buy a tie because they need to buy a new tie for the event that was next week.

"So, I was thinking purple for me. What about you?"

"I don't know. I want to keep a hold of mine. I really don't want to go to a dance or go on a date that isn't with Sly."

"I know how you feel. But if yours gets taken then you have to. Who knows, maybe Sly will figure out which ones yours."

She thought for a moment. She then smiled. "You know, maybe your right."

"That's the spirit."

"But that doesn't mean I will let it be taken that easily."

They laughed as they entered their class room. Then Carmelita then asked Penelope why she was in this low class anyways, and not in a more advanced class. She said that she insulted the teacher of his lack of knowledge because he made a mistake in a book he wrote for the class.

"Really?"

"Yeah, what he said about this one equation was wrong. I told him so and he told me to prove it. So I did. Then after that the class laughed at him and the school semester ended."

"And what, he is teaching the next class you wanted and said not to let you in or something?"

"Pretty much." She took her glasses off to clean them.

"That's not fair. You should do something."

"Why? He is already threaten by me. By my intelligence."

Class then started and then the teacher started talking about quadratic equations. This made everyone fall asleep.

The next Monday was sports day. Everyone wore their favorite sports team jersey. Murray wore a stock car racing jersey and Bentley wore a wrestling jersey.

"What? There is a team out there." Was all he said.

Sly wore a football jersey and Carmelita wore a rugby jersey. Sly then said that football is way harder than rugby and Carmelita said that football players are too much of a pansy to actually hit anyone. That rugby you can take down and wrestle while also being thrown in the air and stuff like that. Sly just shook his head.

"Football doesn't allow any of that. You can't throw someone or even hit anyone. That's no fun in that." Carmelita told him proudly.

"You sound like you know a lot about that sport."

"I do, I've played when I was younger. I even started a club too. Just need the final papers to pass and find enough girls to play."

"What?"

"Yes, Penelope is the first girl on the list."

"Ha! I would love to see this game."

"I thought you would say that. So I even asked to have a match in two months with the opposite sex. Because there were other males that said girls can't play sports as good as guys."

"Yeah, but I never said that girls can play, I just said you don't know what…"

"It doesn't matter, you are already on the list to be the opponent."

"What?"

Tuesday came and it was a disaster. It was supposed to be boxer day. Like in boxing. The sport. That week was the week for the biggest boxing match ever and so they made it a spirit day. Unfortunately, everyone who was not that quick at thinking thought it was actual boxers day. Like, as in underwear. There were many animals that came in their underwear that the teachers didn't know what to do with themselves.

They didn't want to send them home because then no one would come to school later. So they just had to bare with it. And to make sure that no more boxer days were in the future spirit list.

Finally tie day had come. Every girl wore a tie if they wanted to. The sorority sisters' had to wear them because that is was the club expected. Carmelita had bought a blue tie. Penelope got a purple one. Melody had gotten herself a black one with a skull in the middle. She was for sure not going to let anyone take her tie. Really doubt any guy had the guts to go after hers. She had made a reputation for herself. 'The Red Eyes.' Because of you pursue her, that will be the last thing you ever see.

Carmelita was also worried about today just because she didn't want to have her tie be stolen and then possibly have to go on a date with a stranger. That's what scared her the most.

But later that day she heard from a friend of hers that her boyfriend won a challenge against one of the eldest to be able to pick first when it was time to pick a tie date. That he did it for her because of what had happened earlier that year.

No one there knows about the case that was all over the news. And if they did, they didn't piece together that Carmelita was the girl in that case. So she wondered if she should let her tie be stolen. If so, Sly might figure out which tie was hers.

She put her hand up to her chest to clutch the tie. Her eyes then shot open. She looked down and saw that it was already gone. Her eye twitched and she bit onto her lip.

"How in the hell did I not feel that?!" She yelled out into the open. Other students looked at her weird.

"Got your tie stolen too huh?" She turned to see Penelope. "I was busy building a go-cart and when I looked up, it was gone."

They both laughed at themselves.

The dance was the on Friday and on that morning the boys will be ready for the climb. The school surprisingly allows the students to climb the at least hundred foot building. They would have police and firefighters and paramedics out that morning.

Carmelita was sort of excited about it. She would finally be able to see Sly in action. Not being allowed to see him perform because he was shy about showing off. She was then brought out of her daydreaming by Melody. She walked up to the two and still had her tie on.

"Lucky you. You still have it." Melody smiled.

"Yep, no one dares come near 'The Red Eyes.' Or at least lives to tell about it."

"Yeah, we already got ours taken."

"Sucks to be you guys."

"It's funny that we haven't seen the guys at all this day." Carmelita said.

"They were all captured so they wouldn't see who had what tie on. They are somewhere in their fraternity house."

"When will they be let out?" Asked Penelope.

"Probably not until Friday morning. Some have girlfriends and they don't want them going and asking what tie they had on and stuff like that." Melody said.

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm an informant for the club. I have been on special assignment these past few days. Bringing in some recon." She laughed.

Thursday wasn't any better. It was dress up as your evil villain. Which sounds like fun, but if you were Mr. Puffin, I don't think you would find it funny.

Mr. Puffin was an old owl that was, as everyone had said, evil. Right down to his cold, dark, little heart. Everyone had dressed up as him. Old withered feathers. Dark grey with white tips. Then a black top hat. Alone with a cane.

Everyone had said that he was an evil old owl and that his teachings were harsh.

"I don't know what everyone is talking about." Carmelita started. "I learned a lot from him. Yeah it was kind of hard, but you did learn something right?" She looked over at Melody.

"Yeah, he did make sense of a lot of things. He even used real time problems and gave perfect examples that I even understood."

"Yeah, so I don't know why they don't like him."

"Because he is creepy." Penelope said. They just looked at her. "What? He is."

"So, you guys ready for tomorrow? I can't wait to see Sly." Carmelita clapped her hands together.

"Yeah, me too. Sucks that no one could take my tie away." Melody looked sad.

"Shut up. You got five guys stuck with forty lashes." Penelope said.

"Yeah, and they looked so hilarious too." She laughed.

"I thought that they would be struck with forty lashes." Carmelita said.

"Yeah, but the school thought that was to brutal. So they had to come up with something else. So they made it seem and sound like being hit forty times when it was just having to put forty eyelashes on each eye and wear them for the two days until the tie race." Melody complained.

"You really like to torture people, huh?" Carmelita took a step away from her.

"I surly do." She put a hand up to her chest.

"Why did you have to go and do that Sly?" Bentley asked while swinging back and forth.

"What? I didn't know he would do this to us."

"Why am I here? I didn't do anything. I wasn't even present when Sly said that." Murray said while eating a candy bar.

"Because we are his roommates. That's why Murray."

"And why upside down?" Sly said while crossing his arms.

"Because of your comment."

"What did I say?"

"You insulted the elders intelligence."

"Well, how was I supposed to know that he sleeps and sits upside down all day. His pictures are all upside down too."

"He's a bat Sly. A BAT!"

"Still, I didn't know."

"Oh jeez." Bentley said as they were swinging back and forth.

"How long are we going to be like this?" Murray asked.

"Until the morning."

"Ugh, I feel sick."

"Don't you dare!" Both Sly and Bentley said in unison.

It was finally Friday and all the boys were lined up at the bottom of the bell tower. Sly was standing to the far right and was currently stretching. Carmelita had spotted him and smiled. He was dressed in a blue long sleeve shirt and had black pants on. It was clod that morning.

He also had blue gloves on and had a small satchel attached to his left leg. And also a backpack that had what looked like a cane. He also had matching blue boots.

He then did a back bend and all the girls around her were like, 'Awe'. She shook her head and Sly saw Carmelita and smiled at her.

He then flipped over and waved at her. She waved back but the girls around her went into a frenzy and started yelling that he was so cute and that he was hot.

"I hope he grabs my tie." One girl said.

"Me too. Mine is a light blue one." Carmelita's ears twitched. She had a blue one too.

"Mines pink."

She looked on as Sly pulled out his cane and began to twirl it around. The girls went nuts. He then started to talk to Bentley and had done a jump and landed on the tip of his cane. The tip looked like a 'C'.

"O.M.G! He is so cool." A cat girl fanned herself off. Carmelita smiled. They were fawning over her boyfriend.

"Yeah, you see how he jumped so easily onto that stick? He is so agile. " A meerkat said.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" A skunk asked her.

"Yeah, but hey, we could always just play around you know."

"But he has a girlfriend you know."

"He does?"

"Yeah, I hear it's that girl over there." They said in whispers. Carmelita's back was to them and was towards the side of them.

"That fox right there?" She hear the meerkat say.

"Yeah. She is so beautiful." She smiled even brighter.

"I am way prettier." Her smile faded.

"Uh, that may be, but I hear they have been dating for almost six years."

"So." They kept on talking about her and Carmelita was getting agitated.

She then took a deep breath and then smiled. She didn't know why she was letting them get to her. She knew that Sly was hers and had nothing to worry about. Then one girl commented on her sense of style and she looked down at what she was wearing.

She had one blue jeans and brown boots. She had on a black shirt with a yellow jacket on and she had her still straight hair pulled back into a ponytail and had her yellow beanie on.

"Dude, I think she can hear us."

"Well, what do you expect? She is a fox. That's what they do." The meerkat girl said. It just about sent her over the edge.

Just before she could go over there and give them a piece of her mind, Melody ran up to her. Alone with Penelope.

"Hey, Carmelita!" Melody said while running into the meerkat girl. "Watch it you." She said over her shoulder.

"Pardon me." Penelope walked by.

The girl regained herself and walked over to Melody.

"Hey, you ran into me." She said to Melody.

"No I didn't." Melody looked at her. "You were in my way." She crossed her arms.

"You know you have a lot of guts for a first year. Respect your upper classmen."

"Ha! That's a good one. Buzz off." Melody turned around.

This made the meerkat angry. She came up to Melody and put a hand on her. This made Melody furious. No one ever touches her without her permission. She then turned around and bared her fangs. Her eyes starting to glow red and her ears went flat against her head. She walked towards the girl and then fingered her fangs and they grow into to normal size. Her saber fangs scaring the meerkat into submission.

"Oh my god. You are the 'Red eyes.'" A monkey girl said.

"Melody?" Carmelita called her. She went back to normal and went over to her. "That's enough." She ran a hand over her head and rubbed her ears. "There you go." Melody just purred.

"Awe Carm," Penelope complained. "You should have let her finish her off." Her voice went from squeaky to a sinister one.

"I suggest you leave and go to your normal area and leave us alone." Carmelita told the girl.

"You will pay for this."

"Yeah, okay. Oh yeah, Sly Cooper, he is with me. Just for your information." She smiled.

"Ah-ha! Kelly got owned!" A Lynx yelled out. Everyone around them started to snicker and laugh.

Then finally a elder came out and stared to talk. He said that the boys will ascend to the top, find the lucky tie, and bring back down and to find its owner. And then he started to say that after a recent event, that Sly Cooper, would get a head start for challenging an elder and winning that challenge. Carmelita laughed at Sly bowing towards the crowed. He then blew a kiss at her and she caught it. Smiling at the meerkat girl while doing this.

Then the elder grabbed a air gun and yelled.

"Newbie's to your marks." They all lined up and got in a running stance. "Cooper, you will go on the first shoot. The rest will go on the second shot."

He then raised his arm and looked at his watch. Then he fired the gun once and Sly took off. He jumped onto some hook with his cane and leaned back. He then did something because the next thing Carmelita knew, he was already flying through the air.

Then the second shot went off and the rest ran towards the tower. But Sly already had such a huge gap between them.

"The climb had begun!"

**Who will win? Nobody knows. Next chapter will be have the first person at the top and Sly plummets to the ground.**

**And that whole spirit week thing. Only two days of those were real. That underwear day that happened, it was real. It was to celebrate a guy that was competing at a champion boxing tournament and it was to honor him. But everyone mistook that and wore their underwear to school.**

**And that tie day thing. It was real to for me too. I never paid attention to the spirit days and I happened to wear one that day because of an outfit I had, and it was stolen. Lol. I got it back though, but I was told to go on a date in order to get it back. So what did I do? Took my tie and gave the guy who tried to kiss me a black eye.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	16. The climb

Chapter 16: The Climb

**Sorry guys. I am feeling a bit under the weather and have no energy at all. This story isn't finished yet but I haven't updated in a few days so I just thought of updating. It was just some fun they are having together and stuff. Nothing major yet. Hopefully I feel better soon because I have a nice fight between Sly and Carmelita that I have been wanting to write.**

**C.J. Young: yeah, I gave the guy what he dissevered. I had no idea what was going on but I heard later from a friend and that the guy was a jerk and wasn't supposed to try and kiss me. He had done it to other girls and I wasn't goanna let that happen to me. So I let him have it. Ha!**

**This chapter will just be the climb of the tower and then skip forward to the second year and then a tragic event will happen. Maybe. IDK. Maybe the next chapter or something.**

**I don't own Sly Cooper.**

The race was on. All the guys in the fraternity was climbing and shoving each other to get at the top first. Sly was already half way there. He was swinging from pole to pole using his cane and sometimes he would land on a pole and use it as a spring. Shooting up into the air.

"Your boyfriend is really stepping up." Penelope said.

"I know. I have never seen him in action before once he joined this club. He is just…wow." Carmelita smiled.

"Wait. That guy is your boyfriend?!" A girl came up behind her. Carmelita turned to see a tall giraffe standing next to her.

"Who?"

"Sly Cooper. You're his girlfriend?"

"Yes I am. Why is that such a big deal?"

"I envy you. He is like the most talked about guy on campus and you go home with him every night."

"Ah…"

"She is the one?" Someone came right behind the giraffe.

"You're the famous girlfriend?"

"Your famous?" Melody laughed.

"Ah…" she said again. Turning her attention back to the race.

Sly was almost to the top. He figured another fifty feet and he would be there.

"How tall is his building anyways?" He said.

"About two hundred feet."

"Whoa!" He jumped. "Where did that come from?"

"From your binocucom." My what? He thought. "In your pouch." Sly reached in and then looked through a pair of binoculars.

"Hey Bentley. Pretty cool stuff."

"Stop messing around Sly. They are catching up on you."

"Wha…" he looked down below. There was a bulldog just below him. About thirty feet. "Gotta fly." He put his binocucoms away and hooked his cane in a crack.

He leaned back and then shot up into the sky. He hooked his cane onto the ledge of a window and then started to climb on the bricks like if they were a ladder. He got up to a certain point and then he felt something on his leg.

He looked down to see that one bulldog.

"Got you pretty boy."

"Pretty boy. I think I prefer charming." He smiled.

"Shut up. I lost my girlfriend thanks to you!" He yelled.

"Huh?"

"She dumped me because she wants to date you." He squeezed on his leg harder.

"Well, give her a message. I'm already taken." He hit the dog in the face with his boot and the dog lost his grip and started to fall. But not after throwing a line and hooking it into Sly's backpack.

Sly fell down a ways and everyone caught their breath. Carmelita almost fainted. Sly was almost about to lose his grip when he felt light. He looked down and saw that Murray had grabbed the dog and flung him off the building. Then suddenly the dogs back erupted and a parachute opened and he descended to the ground.

"Thanks pal." Sly waved and continued to climb.

"No problem chum. Me and Bentley have this covered. You just go and find Carmelita's tie."

Sly smiled at the sight of his friends helping him. Bentley using his mechanical arms to climb and throw people of the side of the building.

Sly climbed to another hook and he calculated that it could send him to the top. He hooked it and leaned back as far as he could. Just as he was about to shoot off, a huge gust of wind came and almost knocked him off his perch.

"Sly, you are goanna have to aim a little to the right if you want to make it there to the top without being carried off by the wind." He heard Bentley.

"Got it." He leaned a little to the right and had released himself and went flying.

He was almost there when another gust of wind pushed him around. He spun a little but managed to hook the railing. With all his might, he pulled himself up and onto the balcony.

He smiled down at his friends and then they started to climb up without worrying about anyone messing with Sly.

Sly turned around and saw a whole row of ties tied to the rail. He then looked at all the colors. A bunch of them pink and red. Some were yellow with flowers on them. Others were white with either strips or poke-a-dots. Then he saw one that was tie-dye.

"I feel sorry for the one that is stuck with that girl." He laughed.

He then looked at others and then he finally closed his eyes and waited. He stood there and just waited. Then his eyes flung open. He looked at a blue tie and grabbed it. He untied it and brought it to his nose and inhaled its scent. He smiled and then tied it around his neck.

"Is that your choice Cooper?" He turned to see one of his elders. He just smiled. "Okay then. Fly down however and chose wisely. For that will be your date for the dance."

Sly just saluted and ran towards the rail. He saw his friend peak their heads over and then ducked again as Sly went flying past them. He had jumped over the rail and started to dive down. Everyone on the bottom had all gasped and started yelling, 'he is trying to kill himself.'

He just laughed and then pulled open his parachute and glided downwards. He then spotted Carmelita and glided towards her. She walked into the open and waited for him. He then let go of his shoot and walked up to her.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" She yelled. He just smiled. She then looked at the tie around his neck. She blushed.

"Is this yours?" He held it up.

"How did you know?" He laughed.

"Haven't I always say this? Remember, you smell like Cherry Blossoms." He smiled as untied it and put it around her. "Blue fits you perfectly."

She blushed even more than Sly grabbed her face and kissed her. Everyone gasped. The girls of course cried because the hottest boy was kissing a girl that wasn't them. He pulled back and laughed.

"What is so funny?" She watched him.

"Nothing. I just, really love you." He looked her in the eye. Her eyes widened. Then they soften up.

"I love you too. When you're not trying to kill yourself."

He just laughed and said he was sorry. Then and elder of his came over and asked Carmelita if it was her tie. She said yes and then he left saying that she is his date for the dance. Then she said he better be.

The day of the dance was wonderful. Carmelita had gone and bought herself a new navy blue dress. She was thinking a black dress but she had heard of many girls wanting a black dresses. She bought a dress then some nice black shoes and a hair clip to tie her hair up.

She had asked her sister if she had a cure for her straight hair. She missed her curly hair but loved how manageable straight hair was. But sadly her sister didn't. she has been trying to find something that would work, but her latest tries have been, well, not so successful.

So Carmelita just thought of pulling her hair up into a bun or something. Melody wasn't going to the dance because she had no one to go with. Many guys have asked her to go with them and she nearly bit their heads off. Why? One had grabbed her butt and another said that her boyfriend wouldn't know. So you could guess that that comment didn't sit well with her.

But Flynn had shown up during lunch and she was ecstatic. He had known about the dance and had asked her out. She hugged him and kissed him. Saying yes she would go with him. Penelope was lucky enough because Bentley had gotten her tie and she was happy because she didn't have to go with someone she didn't know.

Murray had gotten the tie-dye tie and had found out that it belonged to a funny looking warthog. Funny looking because she wasn't huge like you would think a warthog should be. She was tall and lean. Like she did wrestling or something. When Murray saw her, he instantly fell for her. Not by how she looked or anything, but for what she was eating. A double bacon cheese burger. She sank her tusks into the sandwich and bit it in half. He saw this and said she was the one for him.

After asking her if it was her tie she said that it was hers and they hit it off.

The hour before the dance, everyone was having a blast. Everyone laughing at how they all ended up with each other. And that tonight they were going to announce the winners of the thieves ball as they suddenly called it. The king and queen. Normally it was just a dance for fun but they added a king and queen contest. All the girls could nominate any girl and the same for the boys.

None of the gang did any of that, they just wanted to have fun. But since Melody was an informant, she sort of knew who were the winners. She just didn't tell. She only told her big sister in her club and she smiled. Knowing that the runner for the win would be furious.

Then during the dance, it was a blast. Both Sly and Carmelita danced for what seemed like hours. They really loved dancing with each other. Especially the slow songs. Carmelita would rest her head on Sly's shoulder and he would have his arms around her waist.

Sly then would nip at her ears and she would laugh and then would bite his neck playfully in return. Bentley was dancing with Penelope and he laughed.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. It's just that they are so made for each other." She looks over at them and smiles.

"They sure do."

"Sly told me that when he was I think he said ten, he went to a dance competition with his mother and he saw this dancer that he couldn't take his eyes off. That she was really beautiful and that his mother took a picture of her because he couldn't stop watching her."

"Don't tell me…" she started.

"Yes, that when he went blind, he kept that picture and then he met Carmelita. They talked and one day he told her about it and she said that she was there also."

"Oh my goodness." Penelope squealed.

"He showed her that picture and told her he wants to meet her. She then said that she is her."

"Oh my…they really are made for each other." They watched as Sly twirled her around. Carmelita laughing. "It's like a fairytale for them."

"I know. Kind of like Murray." Penelope laughed.

"I know. He found his perfect match. Veronica is a nice girl."

"That just leaves us to find the perfect match." Bentley looked at her.

"But I have already found my perfect match."

"What?!"

She laughed as she grabbed his chin and gave him a quick kiss. This left him paralyzed and she laughed. Then minutes later a gorilla went onto the stage and began to announce the king and queen of the thieves ball.

"Hey, let's get out of her and go eat something." Sly said.

"Awe, I want to see how wins." Carmelita said.

"I do too." Melody smiled.

"Seems like you already know who won." Sly looked at his sister.

"Of course I don't." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I have the winners names right here in my foot." Everyone laughed. He lift his foot up and grabbed it with his hands. He tore the envelope and pulled out a card. "All right, and the king of the thieves ball, and if I may say so, the recently named master thieve. And that dude is my little brother, Sly Cooper!"

Everyone yelled and looked at Sly. A spot light ended up on him.

"What?!" He yelled.

"That is awesome!" Carmelita cheered.

"No it's not."

"Why not?"

"Because he has to dance with the queen and is tradition for him to kiss her. Even though this tradition had just started like four years ago." Bentley said.

"Okay, not so awesome." Carmelita looked worried. "It just a kiss on the cheek though right?"

Sly shook his head. Then the gorilla then announced the queen.

"And your campus queen is…" he fumbled with another envelope. "Carmelita Fox! Oooo, I've seen this vixen, she is hot."

Carmelita blushed at his comment.

"Oh my god Carmelita!" Penelope squealed again. "You guys are the king and queen."

Then the announcer told them to come onto the stage and collect their crowns. Carmelita didn't want to but Sly grabbed her and flung her onto his shoulder and carried her. Everyone laughed at the sight.

They were crowned and walked onto the floor and began the king and queen dance. Carmelita was nervous and her face was red.

"Oh my gosh Carmelita." Sly laughed. "You dance in front of judges and in front of hundreds of people and you are nervous of dancing here?"

"Well, I can't see anyone when I'm dancing, here there is a dim light and I can see their faces."

"This is too funny. Just relax."

"How can I relax when-" she was silenced by Sly's mouth.

Sly kissed her and heard others saying that they are so lucky and others saying why her or why him. It made Sly laugh. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"Remember, I had to kiss the queen?"

She laughed and hit him in the arm. They danced for what seemed like forever. Then Sly wanted to leave because he said he felt like a thousand daggers were being thrown at him. Carmelita looked around and saw all the guys staring at them. She then felt like a ice pop. She felt all the cold stares from the girls that had a crush on Sly.

"Yeah, let's get going." They ran.

Then the gorilla then said that they were running off into the night for something dirty to follow. Everyone laughed.

Time past and they were in their second year of college. Everyone managed to pass their first year classes. Everyone, but Sly. He barely managed to pass with C's. Carmelita then said that everyone is going to help him with his homework and make sure that all his tests are either B's or A's. No exceptions.

Katrina came to visit for a week and gave Carmelita the cure for her hair. She finally had her curls back and that made Sly very happy. He missed her curls more than she did. Making her ask him if he hated her straight hair.

"There really is no safe answer for that."

"Why not?" Carmelita crossed her arms.

"Well, if I say no then you might say that I like your straight hair more than your curls and say that you like your curls or something. Then if I said yes then you might play the card that you loved your straight hair and I should like it too. And you're just going to make me go on talking while you stand there?"

"Pretty much. You seem to dig yourself a nice hole pretty well."

They talked about how their lives were going with Katrina and then Carmelita showed her sister the ring Sly gave her and she then asked if she shown papa yet.

"Are you nuts?!" Carmelita laughed. "That would kill him." Katrina's ears twitched up and down.

"You told mom didn't you?"

"Yeah, she said he fell to the floor crying."

"Ha-ah. Awesome." Katrina smiled.

After Katrina went back to school, the gang decided to go to the beach that weekend. They went and everyone had fun. Especially the boys. The reason? The girls swim suits. Melody had on a black bikini top with surf shorts, Penelope had a purple bikini and Veronica was in a surf suit. She loved surfing and had ran off to go and catch some waves. But everyone seemed to being watching Carmelita the most.

With her fur color of orange and yellow, the white surf shorts and white bikini top that had a black strip going up the side of the top. She looked like a goddess. At least that is what a pig said as he watched her walk past him.

Carmelita knew she was pretty, but never made it a point to show it off. She just walk towards the water with her tail swishing back and forth behind her. Then her tail wrapped around her body as she touched the water with her feet.

"Cold." She smiled.

Sly watched as she kicked the water. He smiled, but it faded as he saw some guys walking up to her. He thought quickly and grabbed a bottle of suntan lotion.

"Hey Carmelita?" She looks at him. "Can you put some of this on the middle of my back? Right between the shoulder blades. I can't reach."

"Sure thing." She grabbed the bottle.

The group of guys just stood there watching the two. Carmelita then squeezed some lotion in her hand and began to rub it into Sly's back. She then leans in and whispers into his ear.

"You know, I find it amusing when you see guys pay attention to me." His ears stick up.

"Ha! What are you talking about?"

She bit his ear softly. "Don't play dumb. You don't have to worry Sly. I'm all yours remember? I have this ring to prove it." She held up her hand with the ring. He just grabbed it and kissed her hand.

"I know. But I can't help it. My girlfriend is just so…hot, in this suit." He turned his head and kissed her on the lips.

"Yeah, okay. Stop being like that. It kills the mood."

"What?! How?"

"Maybe I wanted to play with them." She turned from him and tried to keep her composure. She had a hand on her mouth trying not to laugh out loud.

"What?!" Sly nearly past out.

"Got cha." She ran off into the water where Melody was at.

"Unbelievable." He looked on as the girls went deeper into the water. Trying to catch some waves.

Hours went by and they were still at the beach. The girls were surfing and the guys were strangely, sunbathing.

"This is nice." Murray said.

"Mmhmm." Bentley agreed.

"You said it." Sly sat up and yawned. He looked and saw the girls cooling it in the shallows. Just talking.

Then he saw the same guys walk over to them and Carmelita made eye contact with him. Telling him to cool it. He nudged Bentley who woke Murray up. Then Murray picked a small bucket up that was next to him and slapped Flynn's face.

"You know I wasn't asleep right?" He had showed up about two hours ago. Saying that he was on a four day weekend.

The guys were talking to the girls and then Carmelita spoke. Sly couldn't hear what she was saying, but then got a look from her telling him to come over.

"Come on guys. The girls need us." They all got up and walked over. Flynn dug himself up and walked right behind them.

As they got closer Sly could hear a rabbit talk.

"Oh c'mon. Just let us show you guys the town. Nothing wrong with that right?"

"Yeah, we'll have fun." A lizard said.

"Sorry guys, but we are here with our boyfriends and don't have any interest in leavening them." Carmelita spoke.

"Yeah, so be gone ye demons." Melody said while laughing.

"Ya know. That's not really nice."

"I thought it was pretty funny." Everyone looks over at Flynn.

"Who asked you?"

"No one. I just wanted to add my two sense."

"And you guys want what?" The rabbit asked.

"To see if the ladies are okay." Bentley said while riding Murray's shoulder.

"They are fine."

"No we are not." Penelope interjected. "We are asking you to leave and you are still here."

"So if you don't mind, please leave our girlfriends alone." Sly said with a smile.

"Okay," the rabbit said. His friends looked at him. "But not without doing this first." Then he pulled back and got Sly right in between the eyes.

The punch sent him flying but never sent him to the ground. Murray stuck his arm out and Sly ricocheted back into the guy. It happened so fast that Carmelita barely noticed Sly grabbing onto Murray's arm and looping around.

Sly kicked the laughing rabbit into the water. Also knocking his lizard friend back into the other two. The lizard got op and helped the two deer's that he fell onto. Just before they could turn around to retaliate, Murray had lifted them up in his hands and Bentley strapped on what looked like rockets.

"Finally I have a test subject to try these on." He laughed and then turned a switch on them all.

They went flying into the water. One of them catching the rabbit in the face and carried him off as well.

"Nice trajectory Murray." Veronica said while giving him a thumbs up.

"Thanks."

"Nice use of my rocket fuel Bentley." Penelope smiled.

"You okay Sly?" Carmelita puts a hand on either side of his face and looks at both his eyes.

"Yeah, I fine. No damage done."

"That was really cool how you used his force against him."

"Yeah, pretty slick my brother." Melody laughed.

"Slick?"

"She found a book of slang words and thinks they are 'awesome' and has been using them constantly at home." Carmelita rubbed her temple.

"I think we should go." Veronica said while grabbing her inner tube.

"Why?"

"So they don't catch us." She pointed to some guards coming their way. But having a hard time running in the sand.

"She makes a good point. Run!" Sly yelled.

**So here is this short chapter that I have had laying here. Will hopefully feel better soon. This chapter may have sounded funny just because it is moving so fast. IDK, maybe it's just me.**


	17. Payback part 1

Chapter 17: Payback part 1

**I've been thinking and I have decided to not have Sly become a thief. For where this story might go, it would be hard to make Sly turn into a thief. It may suck but hey, I'm writing this story.**

**I plan to write more stories about Sly, so those can be where he is a thief. In this chapter I will have that fight I was talking about. It involves Sly and Carmelita, but it is started by another.**

**C.J. Young: to tell you the truth, I hate Lord of the ring. I don't know, I just couldn't get into it. Ha!**

Skipping forward just a bit, they were in their second semester of their third year. All coming closer to their goal of a master in their field. Master degree that is.

Everyone was having lunch with their, as Bentley tries to say, lover. All couples had their own little places where they enjoy their meals.

Murray and Veronica were always in the cafeteria eating everything. Bentley and Penelope were in the lab. Working on their next winnings for the lab fair. While occasionally giving each other a spoonful of soup that Penelope had made for them. Using the burners to heat it up.

Melody finally had Flynn back. He had a bachelors degree in photography and came back to school for a masters degree in film. They were up in a tree having yogurt. Melody had gotten sick with something and doctors have told her to eat lots and lots of yogurt. Which is the worst food that she absolutely despises.

Sly and Carmelita were in the park watching kits play and parents laughing. Watching old people walk hand and hand down the path way. Sly smiled to himself and Carmelita saw this.

"Why are you so happy?" She leans her head on his shoulder.

"Just thinking of the future." He grabs her hand. "Our future."

"Oh really? And what have you thought of?"

"Growing older. Having a family," he points at the kids. "Then growing even older and going out to just enjoy the view. Like them." They watch the old folks sit at a bench.

"It sounds nice doesn't it? But how do you know we will be together for that long?" She smiles at him. "Just curious is all."

"Because gorgeous, I can see the future." He gives her one of his cheeky smiles.

"Right. And I can read minds." She gets up. She grabs his hand. "C'mon. We have class in an hour."

He follows and grabs hold of her waist. Unknown to them, a figure watches from behind.

Some time had passed and everyone was at lunch. Then they all met up to go see the new auditorium when they were met by a skunk.

"Hey, Rick is having a party at his villa and is inviting everyone." He handed them flyers. "He would like it if you all come."

"Oh yeah, that new foreign guy." Flynn said. "Just wants to buy his friends."

"Flynn." Melody elbowed him.

"What? It's true."

"Either way, he wants everyone there." He then turned and ran after some more students.

"Should we go?" Penelope asked.

"Why not? We can drink now that were are all twenty-one. Not that I would drink anyways." Carmelita laughed.

"I don't know." Sly said. "I fell like something bad might happen."

"Oh shut it. You are only saying that because of that fortune you got while we were at the china square restaurant." Bentley said.

"Hey, those are real." He pulled out the small paper he kept in his wallet. "It clearly said that a bad event will take place soon, be prepared."

"You actually carry that around with you?" Carmelita looked at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"You are nuts." She walked away. The group followed.

"But they are real." Sly yelled while running after them.

The party was a two day event. One day of talking and enjoying each other's company and the other will be a day filled with drinking and karaoke. The first day was a hit. Everyone and anyone who was anyone was there. Sly looked around and saw everyone that he has seen at campus roaming around talking to one another.

He seen his fraternity brothers talking to the lab geeks as they were called. The volleyball team talking with the chest club. All the opposite clubs talking to one another? Sly thought that the drinking had already started.

"Isn't this fun?" Carmelita came up next to him. Grabbing his arm and looping hers with his.

"Yeah, loads of fun."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't like big crowds."

"Coming from the guy that sings in front of millions."

"Ironic I know."

"Oh c'mon Sly. Enjoy the party."

"How can I when the host is always around you? Not to mention the whole boys soccer team."

"Sly, you shouldn't be angry about that. In fact, you should be celebrating." His ears flatten back as he looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He gave her his famous stern look. Famous for not working.

"I mean, you can laugh at them. Because, they can't have that you already have." She kissed his furry cheek.

His lips turned into a smile. He looked at her and kissed her lips.

"You right."

"I am always right."

"I already own you." Carmelita's eyes opened wide and her ears drooped.

"Excuse me?" Her left eye twitched.

"What? It's true. You have the proof right on your ring finger." He walked away.

She looked at her finger and saw the ring he gave her. She stiffened a laugh and run up next to him.

"That may be true in a way, but I don't like the thought of being owned." She bit his ear.

"I know. I just thought of making you mad."

''Why would you want to do that?"

"Because you look cute when you are mad." He pinched her cheek.

She slapped his hand away and they laughed. They walked outside and saw the gang around a bonfire and roasting hotdogs. Their sleeping arrangements could be either by camping or one of the many cabins that Rick the rich German Sheppard owned. He even said it like that. The rich German Sheppard. He was so into himself that it made all the girls love him. Excluding Carmelita, Melody, Penelope, and Veronica. That all thought he was a butt.

Veronica watches to many Adventure time episode and Finns favorite line is, 'you butt.' Which she use way to many of.

The next day was filled with fun, laughter, and, Murray in a bikini. He had lost a bet on the winner of the racecar derby and was not paying the price. They were all at Rick's manmade lake and watched on as Murray showcased for everyone.

"I never thought I would see the day that Murray put on anything that had to do with bottoms." Carmelita laughed. "He never wears any pants or anything."

"I know," Penelope put a hand on her chin. "He makes that look good. Don't you think?"

"Kinda sort of." Melody tilted her head to the side. "Kinda hard to think like that when part of you finds this disturbing."

They just watched on as he performed on a makeshift stage and danced around. Then the stage broke and he fell into the lake. Everyone cheered. He then started to do swimming aerobics. This made everyone laugh.

Then someone pushed John in the water, then someone pushed that someone, and then everyone started to jump into the water. They started to splash everyone still on land then someone got beach balls and then somehow they got to playing water polo.

The girls watched on as everyone was screaming. They laughed hard, until Penelope almost choked on her ice-tea.

"Oh my god!" She pointed out. "Is that Bentley?!" the girls looked on.

There in the middle of the crowd, was a shell being tossed around like a volleyball. The is when Melody busted out laughing.

"I think it is." Veronica chuckled.

"Oh my god!" Penelope got up and ran over to the side of the dock. "Bentley!"

He stuck his head out of his shell. "Help me!" He yelled.

"Well, I guess I should go and help." Veronica got up from her seat and walked over to the mayhem.

Melody got up as well and followed. Then she got on top of Veronica and then Penelope was lifted up and held out by Melody. As Bentley circled around, not by choice, Penelope tried to grab him.

"I guess I should help somehow." Carmelita got up.

"Hey there." She turned to see Rick. The golden furred Sheppard walked up to her.

"Uh, hey?" She backed away a little.

"Nice to see you came to my party. I was hoping you would come."

"Just to tell you before hand, I am with someone."

"Yes, your friends are trying really hard to fetch that turtle."

"That turtle's name is Bentley and I didn't mean that. I meant I have a boyfriend. So no smooth talk or wise cracks."

"Oh, yes. I heard that you were with that backstabbing raccoon."

"Excuse me!?" Her tail fluffed up. Her eyes trained on him.

"What? Didn't you know that some have seen him with that jackal, uh, Jessica I believe her name was. They went towards the cabins not too long ago."

Carmelita just looked at him. She didn't believe anything he said. But she did wonder where Sly was at for the past hour.

"Please leave. I need to help my friends." She walked away.

She walked up to the girls who almost had Bentley. Penelope had Bentley's hand but was pulled away and Melody fell into the chaos. She tossed Penelope back and Veronica caught her. Melody surfaced and was then hit by an incoming beach ball. She then was thrashed around and then Veronica had it.

"That's it!" She yelled. She sat Penelope down and jumped in.

She picked people up and threw them deeper into the lake. She shoved people like they weren't even there. She then grabbed Melody who was gasping for air. She then threw Melody who landed on the dock. She then sunk her claws into the wood and held on like her life depended on it.

"Oh my gosh. You okay Melody?" Penelope asked as she put her hand on her head.

"So…many…butts…so…many. " It looked like she wanted to cry.

"Easy, it's all over now." Carmelita kneeled down next to her.

"One, touched me…in the…face." She then dug her face into the dock.

Carmelita and Penelope just looked at each other. They then looked at Veronica who was trying to jump up and catch Bentley.

"Where is Flynn when you need him? He could easily target him and leap to reach him." Penelope said.

"I know. Sly has been gone too."

"Carm?!" They both looked out to see Bentley. "Find Sly!" He waved his arms over in the direction of the cabins.

"What? Where?!" Carmelita stood up.

"Over…there…bad…jackal…" he said while being tossed back and forth.

"Ah! Almost had him!" Veronica yelled.

"Whoa! Getting…sick here…find…him quickly…"

"What's wrong Bentley?! Is he okay?!"

"He…is…in…trob-bleh!" He threw up inside his shell.

"Okay, I don't know what is going o her, but I need to go find Sly." Carmelita ran towards the cabins.

As she ran, she noticed that everyone was at the docks drinking and no one was anywhere near the cabins. It was getting dark, but the moon was full show it lit up the place. She looked everywhere and saw no sign of life.

She was about to head back and search elsewhere, until she saw a cabin's window light up. Her tail flicked back and forth in agitation and her ears flatten against her head. She then smelled a hint of mint. A type of mint that she had smelled before. But where?

She walked towards the cabin and inched towards the lit window. She could hear voices coming from inside. She then put her back against the wall and turned her head to peek inside. Her pupils went to the size of the tip of a pencil and her ears shot up.

There, inside was Sly. Laying on a bed, with a jackal she had seen before. During the dance, she was the runner up to become queen. She didn't know what to think. She looked at Sly who was just lying there. Not really moving. His arms had a little life to them, but not really fighting. She was on top of him, straddling his waist and rubbing her hands up and down his chest. She then lifted up his shirt and licked his chest.

She turned away and covered her mouth with her hands. Trying to hold back tears that were building up inside her. Cries that wanted to escape but were bound by her hands. She then heard the jackal say Sly's name in a moan. That ripped at her heart and lit a fire in her belly.

"See," she turned to the voice. Scaring her a bit. "I told you. That Sly, what a sneaky devil he is. I told him to not do it, but he didn't listen."

She just looked at him.

'This isn't right.' She thought. She wanted to look back and see that it was just all a dream, but her legs just started to run. She didn't care where, she just ran.

"Not how I expected it to be, but hey, at least I will be the next man in line for her af-" _**CRACK! **_

The dog went down to the ground. A fist came right across his face and knocked him out cold.

**Finally getting over my sickness. Just a little chapter that I managed to write while sick. The next one should be up soon. Maybe later today or by tomorrow. Depends on how I feel. Until next time.**


	18. Payback part 2

Chapter 18: Payback part 2

**Here is the second part of, well, the first part. Ha! **

**C.J. Young: Uh, thanks for the lovely reviews. Lol. I was like what at first, then I laughed later.**

**Thanks for reading and Enjoy. I don't own Sly Cooper.**

Carmelita ran into what seemed like a dense part of a wooden area. She slowed down to a slow walk. She then came to a stop. She looked around and then fell to the floor. She sat down and brought her knees up to her chest. Laying her head down on her knees.

She just sat there. Waiting for herself to stop crying.

"Why did I run? I should have gone in there. And why or when did Rick come?" She thought to herself. "It almost sounds like a set up. For a while I have known Rick to come onto me. But, why didn't Sly do anything? He just laid there." She started to cry again.

She just sat there for the time being. Until she hear a soft moan.

"Ugh…" her ears shot up and she looked around. "No thank you…" she got up and walked forward. "Yes, I…would love some…fried chicken."

She shook her head at the voice. It sounded like someone had hit the bottle a little too much. She came up to a tree that had some rope around the base of it. She came around it and then felt something wet fall onto her cheek. She looked up.

"Hey, Caramel. Where…did you make it here?" Her eyes widened.

"Flynn?!" She saw him smile at her with a cheeky grin.

"Sup…"

"What are you doing up there?" She looked around for the knot and started to try and untie him.

"Oh…_hiccup_…just hanging around…_hiccup_…." She looked up at him.

"Really? You crack a joke in this predicament?"

"Ugh! Don't use big words. Make head hurt…bad." He tossed around in the air.

"Stop moving around will you? I can't get the rope lose when you tighten it up like that."

"Sawwy...I have to go pee-wee."

"You better hang on to it until I untie you." She said firmly.

"Hurry!" He squirmed.

Carmelita couldn't get the ropes lose. She then mentally slapped herself.

"Duh!" She looked at her hand and then flexed out her claws. "Thank you Melody."

She brought her hand back and then swung. Her claws cut the rope as if it were butter. Then down came Flynn.

_**THUD!**_

"Owwie…" he rolled around the floor.

"Hold still will you?" She started to untie Flynn. "How did you end up like this?"

"Funny story." He sounded like he was coming off the intoxication. "Oh! Sly," Carmelita stopped.

"What about Sly?"

"Don't drink that beer…it's not smelling tasty." Nope, still drunk.

"Flynn?! Wake up! What about Sly?"

He was asleep. She cursed silently and almost wanted to leave him there. But Melody would have a cow if she knew that she left him there.

Carmelita finally had Flynn untied and somehow got him onto her back. She then started to lug Flynn back towards their cabin that they shared with the others.

_~Meanwhile with the others~_

"Ugh!"

"Are you okay there buddy?" Murray said while in normal clothes this time.

"Ugh, yeah. My head hurts, my shell is a mess, my ego is bruised, but I am fine now."

"Here you go Bentley." Penelope held out his glasses that she cleaned.

"Thanks Penelope."

"What happened? How did you guys get like this?" Veronica tends to her boyfriends face. Murray had dirt and mud all over him.

"I can't remember anything." Murray held his head.

"Thankfully I took my own water and didn't drink any of that beer." Bentley said while bring out a water bottle from his shell.

"What are you guys talking about?" Melody asked. "And has anyone seen Flynn?"

"They took him into the woods! I remember that!" Murray said while standing up. "Oh, I shouldn't have done that." He sat back down and held his head,

"What is he doing there?"

"How about we go back to the cabin and I'll get my kit and we'll go after him. Then I tell you guys everything."

"We are almost there. Hang on Flynn." Carmelita said as she was just coming up to the cabin stairs. "Oh boy." She said.

She pulled Flynn higher onto her back and then placed her hands onto the third step. She started to crawl up and as she made it to the top, she saw that the door was left open. She thanked whoever did so and crawled inside and placed Flynn on the floor.

"Oh, what a work out. Thank Melody for getting me to go to the rock climbing building every day."

She sat down on the bed next to Flynn and just thought. Thinking of going back for Sly. To see if what she saw was real. Just before she could make up her mind, everyone busted through the door with an unconscious Sly in Murray's arms.

"What happened?!" Carmelita ran to Sly's side.

"We just managed to save him from a horrible nightmare." Bentley said.

"What are you talking about?" Carmelita was confused.

"He was almost raped." Penelope said.

"What?!"

"Sit down Carmelita, I'll tell you everything."

~_Before the whole Murray dance on the lake thing~_

"So, what do you guys want to do since the girls are down by the lake?" Sly said while drinking his cup of water.

"I don't know. There is really nothing here but a wine facility and…sheep." Flynn said while pointing at the sheep field.

"I know, you think this Rick guy wanted to impress everyone by doing something elaborate, but nothing." Bentley blew his nose.

"I think it's awesome here. It's peaceful." Murray hummed.

"Yeah, only you would big guy." Sly pat his arm.

They walked around the wine house just admiring the construction. Then they were met by Rick himself.

"Hey, guys. How are you?" The dog asked them.

"Doing fine. Why do you care? I thought you were into the girls more than guys." Sly laughed.

''Yes, well, just making sure you guys don't steal anything."

"Why would we steal?"

''Well, I heard on campus that you have made the title of master thief."

"Well, yeah. That's a club. Not a real job occupation."

"Just making sure. So, you guys up to try some of this delectable wine that my father so graciously provided?"

"Uh, sorry. We don't drink." Bentley said.

"Oh, that's too bad. This is one of my favorites. It is too sweet to be called alcohol. " He took a sip.

"Oh, c'mon Bentley. Just try it. I'll have some." Flynn said.

"Splendid." Rick said.

"Splendid? Who says that?" Sly whispered to Murray. They laughed.

"Mmmm…this is really good. Try some you guys."

''Uh, fine. What the heck." Sly took a small cup and took a small sip. Then he drank the whole cup. The cup was the size of a cup you have in your bathroom. When you use mouthwash. So not a lot.

"I think I'll try a finger size taste." Murray said as he dipped his finger in one.

"Not me." Bentley sank back into his shell. Then popped out with a bottle of water. "Penelope would kill me if I had any."

"Scared of her?" Rick smiled.

"You would too if you were with her."

"Hmm."

"Whoa." Flynn said. He stumbled a bit.

"You okay there?" Sly said.

"I just feel a little bit…tipsy." He held up his cup and smelled it. "I know that smell." He looked at Rick.

"Yes, I was hoping you would have passed out before noticing it. Oh well." He walked up next to him and hit his hand over the backside of Flynn's neck.

"What are you do…" Sly stumbled over himself. Falling to the floor.

"Perfect." Rick smiled evilly.

"What did you do to them?" Bentley was panicking.

'Yeah, just what…" Murray never finished his sentence. He just slammed to the floor.

"Murray?! He only had a finger lick."

"Yes, his was laced with a toxin that could take down an elephant. And had a drug in there so he will take to commands easily. And as for you…" he bent over Sly's body who was trying to resist. "Someone is waiting for you."

"I will get you for this." Sly then passed out.

"No for you." He turned to Bentley who had a foot out the door. "I didn't figure you to not drink." He snapped his fingers and out came a huge boar.

"What cha have in mind boss?" The boar asked.

"Anyone up for beach volleyball?"

The boar smiled and picked Bentley up. He took Murray as well.

"Dress that one up in something…flashy. Paris will know what I'm talking about." The boar nodded then left. "No for you Mr. Cat. How about we hid and hang upside down game?"

He called another friend of his and told him to take him into the woods and tie him up a tree. Then he looked at Sly and called out to a jackal.

"Here is your prize my lady."

"Thank you. You have been a big help in this." The female jackal walked next to Sly and ran a golden hand over his head. "This is payback for stealing what was mine. I'll never get a shot at it again."

"And to think, all this because of a stupid cro-" he ducked when a glass cup came hurdling towards him.

"This might be small to you. But for me and my family, it is big."

'But it's just a cr-" another glass came at his head.

"Shut it!"

"Okay okay. Cool it."

"Now, help me bring him to my cabin. You still remember how to do this right?"

"Of course." Rick stood up. "It was my plan to begin with." He fixed his suit.

~_Present time~_

"So that's what happened to us."

Carmelita didn't know what to say. The girls also didn't have any words to describe what happened.

"So, nothing happened…when that girl had Sly?" Carmelita asked with a shaky voice.

"No, as we came back to get my things to go and get Flynn, we heard laughing come from a cabin near the woods. I had a hunch that Sly was there and then Melody said that Flynn can wait another few minutes."

"Yeah, Flynn was once stuck in a tree upside down for about three hours after a skydiving accident." Melody laughed. "Though, he wasn't hurt or anything."

"Yeah, so, we went over to the cabin only to see Rick talking to you. Before we could call to you, you ran off. Then we came closer and heard him talking about something with him and you…just whatever stuff. Then out of nowhere, Murray sucker punched him in the face." Carmelita looked at him.

"Knocked him out cold." Murray held up a fist. She smiled.

"Then as we came closer to the cabin door. We heard that Jessica's voice about not going any further than a show for you. Just to make you mad. But she was about to go much, much further."

Carmelita's eyes were starting to water.

"I thought…oh god. And I just left him there." She shoved her face in her hands and cried.

"It's not your fault." Veronica rubbed her shoulder.

"But I left his there and he was unconscious!" She yelled.

"But you had no idea that he was."

"Yeah, and she didn't do anything to him besides…" Bentley stopped.

"Besides what?"

"Uh, she may have kissed him."

"What?!" Bentley shriveled back into his shell.

"We found her kissing Sly and as we went inside Melody went after her but she managed to get away. Those jackals are really fast." Penelope added.

"So, what now you guys?" Murray said while leaning over Sly.

"Let's take Flynn to our side of the cabin. Let's leave Carmelita alone with Sly for a bit."

"You got it buddy." He bent over and lifted the sleeping bobcat up and over his shoulder.

The girls then gave Carmelita a hug for support and left after the boys. It was now just Carmelita and Sly.

Carmelita watched Sly sleep. Bentley said that Penelope did some quick tests on him and said that it was just a powerful sleeping pill that was crushed into his drink. Same thing with Flynn, but Murray's was a new drug that is used to control peoples actions.

Carmelita then ran a hand over Sly's hair, then down his face and then grabbed a hold onto his chin hair. She smile and wiped away a tear that threaten to fall. She then looked at his lips. Then her eyebrows grew heavy with anger. Her smile turned south and bared her fang a little.

But then her face soften and she ran her fingers over his lips. Then she stopped.

"That's funny. His lips are surprisingly chapped." She felt his lips again and then was shocked.

The side of his lips, they were pealing. But it was unusual. She then by instinct, she grabbed the side of his lip and pulled. His lips were pealing right off. Like if it was a mask. Her eyes shot open and then smiled as she pulled what looked like fake lips off.

"Oh my gosh." She laughed.

She held them in her fingers and just marveled at them. Then a voice scared her.

"I…put those on before I fell into unconsciousness." She turned to look at Sly who had his eyes barely open. He then gave a weak smile.

"Sly!" She smiled brightly.

"Were you crying?" He held up a shaky hand and placed it on her face. She leaned into his touch and placed her own hand over his.

"Yes. But you don't have to worry. I'm fine now." He didn't seemed convinced.

"You know, I had a feeling that Jessica had a grudge."

"About what? What did you do?"

"It wasn't about me. It was about you."

"What?"

"She was angry about that stupid king and queen gig back during the dance. Something about it being a family tradition or something for the women of her family."

"A-are you serious?! Over a stupid crown?!"

"Plus, I think she had a thing for me. I have seen her eyes staring at me. Like a was a piece of meat. That and she would leave notes in my locker."

"You have a locker?"

"Yeah, at the library. And I know it was her. She smells like mint or something and the notes are faint, but the smell is there."

"That skunk bag." Carmelita got up and Sly's hand shot out and grabbed her arm. "What is it?"

"You aren't going to do anything are you?"

"What? No. At least not now. I was just going to go and get you some water."

"And some crackers?"

"If you don't want bread."

"Thank you." He smiled.

She walked over to their small kitchen area and grabbed him a bottle of water and some crackers. She helped him sit up then gave him water and his snacks.

"What made you drink? You know that I don't like it when you drink. Or that you know how I am about alcohol."

"I know, it was just one of those moments where you say what the hel-eck." Carmelita eyed him as he almost say, as she calls it, a bad word.

"Well, unless I am present, don't drink ever again."

"But what about when the guys take me out for a bachelor party?" He smiled.

"Not even then…what?" He laughed a little. "Who said you would even have one?" She eyed him.

"Uh…I love you?" He smiled a toothy grin. His ears droop.

"Uh-huh." She laughed. She then grabbed his face and leaned her forehead on his. "I am so glad that you are okay and that nothing bad happened to you."

"Me too." He tilted his head so that her head would move up so he could lean in and kiss her.

She kissed back with force and he matched it. He then started to lean back and she followed. He laid on his back and she got on top of him. Straddling his waist. He smiled at her feverish ways. Her hands going up his shirt and her fingers roaming around his chest.

He also had fun exploring her body as well. Going under the jacket she had on still and managed to get his hand under her shirt. His hands went up to her shoulders and then she took off her jacket. Feeling uncomfortable as it was being pushed up.

Her jacket was off and she then pulled back from the kiss and spoke.

"I love you. So much."

"I love you too." They just started into each other's eyes.

Then they started to lean back into each other. Carmelita's hand going back under Sly's shirt and Sly's hands going under the front of her shirt. Just as they were about to kiss…

"Is Sly up yet?!" Murray came in.

Carmelita was in the kitchen and Sly was sitting in a chair. He looked between the two and then scratched his head.

"Oh hey Murray." Sly waved.

"Hey buddy. How are you? Your face looks red."

"Uh, oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Never better."

"I am going to go outside for some air." Carmelita walked out of the cabin. Only to be met with the girls.

"Hey Carm. Sly up yet?" Penelope asked.

"Oh, yeah!" She squeaked out. The girls noticing this.

"What happened?" Veronica smiled. One of her eyebrows moving up and down.

"What? Nothing." She tried to walk away.

"Oh no you don't." Melody grabbed her. "Spill it."

"No!" She struggled.

"Then prepare yourself." Penelope snickered evilly as she pulled out a feather.

"You wouldn't?" She eyed the mouse.

"Wouldn't I?"

She then started to tickle her under her neck and Carmelita let out a scream of laughter. After a few minutes of tickle torture, she spilled the beans and the girls all hugged each other.

"Whoa now. Nothing happened." Carmelita said disappointedly.

"Ah." The girls still hugging each other.

"Oh my gosh." Carmelita walked away. Only to be followed by her marching band.

"Carmelita and Sly, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." They sang that song for hours. At least that is what it felt like for Carmelita.

Later that night they all talked about the slut, as Carmelita accidentally let out and about the perverted Rick. Carmelita talked about getting her back at school and the same thing for Rick. They just need to know what they wanted to do to them.

"I say we set her hair on fire." Penelope said.

"I vote for fire ants in her pants." Veronica laughed.

"No no, hot sauce in her coffee." Melody grinned. Everyone looked at her. "What? She always get coffee in the morning at school."

"What about Rick?"

"I say we take him in the court yard." Sly said while slamming his fist on the table.

"I say we take everything he loves dearly."

"Why not fire up the van and RUN him over!" Murray yelled.

Everyone thought for a moment.

"Nah, to deadly. We need something that won't kill them." Carmelita said.

Everyone all slumped to their seat. Sly saying no fun under his breath. Carmelita looked at him. Her ears then perked up with an idea.

"I know. How about we stage a new king and queen contest. One where it is rigged with explosives?" She smiled with a devilish smile.

"Oooo. I like it already." Bentley agreed. "Let's do it."

"Alright, here's the plan."

They all huddled in to hear her plan. Sly smiling at the end of it. Saying that how he loves having an evil girlfriend. Everyone just laughed.

**Ha! Funny thing is, I need to come up with the plan myself. Just thought of this on the fly. Ha! Oh well. I have something in mind anyways. This actually happened to a friend of mine. It was sad and we totally got back at this girl that caused all the problems. Maybe in the next chapter I will say more about it. IDK.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading.**


	19. Revenge

Chapter 19: Revenge

**Sorry for the delay. Been busy the past few days doing odd things. Finally the new chapter is up.**

**C.J. Young: Thanks for the reviews. Ha! You must be a diehard fan of Sly Cooper. Same here. I just hope that they make a 5th game and have their relationship go somewhere you know? And not just mess around like they do now. And yeah, I have a plan for the get back. And now that I think about it, I have watched Icarly, but forgot that skunk bag came from that. Ha!**

**I don't own Sly Cooper. Enjoy.**

The ride home was unbearable for Carmelita. The girls wouldn't leave her alone what happened between her and Sly. They would drop hints to the guys because Sly never told them anything. Flynn was the only one to get it but didn't show it.

"What are you guys trying to tell us?" Bentley said.

"Nothing!" Sly yelled. "They are just being stupid."

"But it doesn't look like nothing." Murray said.

"Just let it go guys." Flynn said. "Besides, it's a private matter." He laughed.

"Not helping Flynn."

"Sorry."

Carmelita just leaned her head on the window and closed her eyes. Just thinking of what to even say to Sly after what happened. After Murray came bursting in, the two of them haven't said a word to each other. Since then, Carmelita's face will get red every time she looks at Sly's face.

She then started to think about what happened in those few minutes. She remembered how Sly's fingers felt on her stomach and how warm they were. She then remembers the feeling of her hands running up and down his well sculpted chest.

"Hey Carmelita, why is your face all red?" Melody smiled at her as she opened her eyes. "You were thinking about what happened aren't you?!" She stated laughing.

"What?! No I am not!"

The girls started to laugh and the boys except Flynn were confused. Flynn then nudged Sly's arm and gave him a wink and a thumbs up. Sly looked at Carmelita and then turned red, but didn't look away. He looked at her and she stared at him.

Then he smiled at her. The redness leaving his face. She then softened up and just stared at him. She had that look were you look at something with so much interest, that you forget where you are at. Almost like a trance. She didn't even flinch when Melody started talking about what she should do after they get home.

But everything stopped when Murray almost ran off the road because of a mama duck walking across the road with her ducklings. The rest of the ride was in silence, not wanting to have another close call like that again.

A week had passed and the gang was already in the process of their master plan. They had finally figured out what they wanted to do. They found out that the skunk bag jackal was running in the miss campus beauty contest. And that she is more than likely to win.

The gang said that it was an nomination kind of contest. You have to be nominated by someone in order to enter. They said that with their Carmelita running, they would win for sure. But Carmelita didn't want to run in the race.

"Too late." Melody said.

"What?!" Carmelita yelled.

"Yeah, someone has already nominated you." Penelope said. "Look, it even says who is in the running already. You are ahead in the first round votes." She held up a paper.

"Wow, more than half the campus voted for you. Jessica is not even close to you." Veronica said.

"Oh god." Carmelita looked like she was going to be sick.

"Hey, it's your fault for being sexy, okay." Melody joked. Carmelita just looked at her.

Another two weeks had passed and the news had spread like wild fire. Everyone knew of the upcoming beauty pageant. And someone had also started a handsome pageant and there were actual guys running in it. Also Carmelita had heard that Rick is in the pageant and that he is in fact, been dating that jackal.

Carmelita couldn't believe it. They had been dating even before the whole incident. Going on two years now. She had found out threw the great-vine and had told the girls.

"That two faced, low-down, two-bit," Melody was on a roll in the name calling. "I just want to mess her up. C'mon, just let me have a little-"

"No, this isn't your fight." Carmelita tried to calm her down.

"Yeah, he is your brother, but she is targeting Carmelita. All because of a crown." Penelope added.

"Yeah, and when the time comes, she will get what is coming to her."

"Is Winthrop part of your plan too?"

"Yes, since he had studied about…some certain birds…I asked for his help."

"And he agreed to help with our plan?"

"Oh c'mon, he would do anything for Carmelita. Ever since he first laid eyes on her he has been at her mercy." Veronica laughed.

"Without a doubt."

"Oh guys, stop it. He is just being really nice. That's all."

"Hey, do you remember when he first heard about Sly?" Melody started.

"You mean when he first saw Sly, kissing her?" Penelope giggled.

"Oh jeez," Carmelita put a hand on her head. She leaned over the table and listened to them talk.

"Yeah, he was going to ask her something about going to the dance that was being held over in town and he then saw her wave down Sly." Veronica bit into her steak sandwich.

"Oh, poor guy, he then saw her hug him and then he kissed her and then ran off. Saying something about practice and being late for it." Melody laughed.

"And you know this how?" Carmelita looked at her with squinted eyes.

"Uh, threw the grape-vine?" Everyone busted out laughing. "What?!"

"It's great-vine sweetie." Carmelita patted her on the head. "Anyways, he told me about a migration that will be happening during the dance. Luckily, we are having it outside and it will be perfect."

"You are planning something big." Penelope said. Just before Carmelita could finish her plan talk. "And I don't want to know."

"What?! Why not?"

"Because, where is the suspense? I want to be surprised."

"Yeah, just wait until the day comes."

Carmelita slumped down. Really wanting to tell them but couldn't. She would just have to wait until they see it.

There was still less than a month to go until the end of the running period. Some girls already dropped because of so few votes. Carmelita hasn't even campaigned yet and she was still in the top five. She didn't want to know what place she was in so Melody said top five to make her happy.

Sly thought that he was lucky. Carmelita saying if he was out of his mind.

"No, I am just so happy to be in love with a girl that is admired by many. Also happy that no one has her heart but me." He grabbed her face and kissed her. "Gotta run."

Carmelita just started and watched as he ran to his history class. Then chuckling after. Just thinking that now her singer boyfriend is starting to love history and archeology. Saying that the field trip his class took to the natural history museum and seeing all the artifacts had made him see the light.

She also might change her major and go into the secret service or something. She watched on TV about the presidents bodyguards and special forces escorting important people. She didn't know. Maybe.

Everyone else still were interested in what they wanted to do. Both Bentley and Penelope wanted to go into the technology field, Murray wanted to be a crash test dummy, as he calls it, Bentley said stunt person for his experiments. But Murray loved saying crash test and exploding gadgets. That and a race car driver.

Melody still loved acting and writing music, but she also had a secret. She loved, making comics. She hasn't told anyone yet, but she has one already out and it's a hit in Japan. She is in the genre shoujo. Romance type area. Goes by the pen name Mia Hikari. The gang even reads her stories and she is always giddy about it and they look at her like, 'haven't you read one before?'

She still doesn't want to tell them yet. And as for Veronica, she is still going into the art of wrestling. She isn't into art that much, but here they surprisingly have the best team. The gang gets a real kick when they see her on the mats killing every opponent she goes against.

It was another week later that the school council wanted the candidates to promote themselves. And of course Carmelita wanted no part in it at all. But the gang had other plans that she had no idea of.

But first they were there in front of the cafeteria in order to eat something, but there was the jackal. She was on a stage giving out buttons and saying vote for her and everything. Then Rick came over to her and gave her a kiss and grabbed a button. Everyone cheered and clapped but Carmelita really didn't pay attention.

Jessica saw Carmelita and Sly walking away and she smiled. She grabbed a button and ran over to Sly.

"Hey there sweetheart. You going to vote for me?" She went to pin the button on when Carmelita grabbed it. "Oh, you want one too?"

"Not really." She then squeezed it an it folded with ease. And dropped it on the floor. "Sorry, was that a lot to make?"

Sly just laughed and walked over the crumpled button. Jessica picked it up and Rick came up next to her. He took it and tried to unbend it. But it was useless.

"Can you believe her?" The jackal put her hands on her hips.

"I know. How did she do that so easily?" He grabbed a button and placed it in his hand. He then began to try and bend it. To no avail. "God, what are these made of?"

Jessica then grabbed it from him and hit him in the shoulder. "Aluminum of course."

"Well, it is very sturdy." She just shook her head at him.

The next day was Carmelita's time to shine. Even if she didn't want to. The girls came up with a plan to show case her agility. They plan to start Carmelita up at the entrance of the school and have her run all the way across campus. And her motivation? An angry Melody.

The girls had planned for Carmelita to accidentally take her coffee that she always gets in the morning. Carmelita has been distracted the past week and this was the perfect opportunity for this situation to work.

The morning was perfect, Carmelita was the first to get up as usual and was out the door for her morning jog. Sly had to skip the jog because he was studying for a test coming up. Which was a lie. He was already y up setting up cameras around campus to capture everything that was about to happen.

After her jog she would met up Penelope and walk to class together. But Penelope had a excuse to grab Melody her coffee then had Carmelita the cup and take off. It was perfect. Until she found out.

"I am not leaving this house." Carmelita sat down on her bed.

"What do you mean?" Melody said.

"I found out all about your little plan to get me to get myself out there and try to win that contest. But I don't want to even be part of it."

Melody looked at the girls and the guys and they all shrugged. Not really knowing what to do.

"So, you know everything?" Melody started.

"Yes, even from where I would run down Jessica. Nice touch that will never be seen by the way."

"Thank you. So you even know about the part where I took your ring by accident and stuck it on my finger and it got stuck and I had to saw it off?" Everyone looked at her. She winked at the gang.

"Yes, I even…WHAT?!" Carmelita looked at her. Then she looked at her finger. The ring was gone. "Where is IT?!" She sat up straight.

Melody held out her hand and showed everyone what was on her palm. There in her hand was a silver band that was cut and bent. It was like a silver mustache if you will. Melody just smiled a toothy grin. Carmelita's eyes lit up like a wild fire. Melody even thought she saw smoke coming out of her ears.

"You are beyond dead." Carmelita said in a voice that scared everyone. Even Melody who was really hard to scare. "Your finished!" Carmelita flew from the bed and leaped towards Melody.

She ducked and flew out the window. Not far behind was Carmelita, sliding down the tree right next to her window.

The gang all rush to the window and peered outside. They watched as the two were running around the parking lot. Jumping over cars and running over the benches.

Bentley then looked at everyone and smiled. He then raised a hand and hit a switch that was on his wrist watch.

"It has begun." He laughed.

"You are dead you hear me?! Dead!" Carmelita said while in hot pursuit of Melody.

"Not if you can't catch me I'm not! And you haven't caught me once in three years!" Melody yelled as she dove over a brick wall. Which had a ten foot drop on the other side which Melody slid down half ways and then leaped off and then rolled on the ground.

Carmelita didn't care about anything except getting back at Melody for destroying her ring. She leaped over that wall like it wasn't even there. She jumped so far that she made it to a tree that was ten feet away and sung on a branch. There was a couple under that tree enjoying their coffee when they saw all this.

Then after Carmelita did her little swing, a bunch of nicely cut pieces of wood fell down on the pair. A lizard picked up some pieces.

"Wow, that, was awesome. Check out what that Carmelita did." He handed his porcupine girlfriend the pieces.

"Whoa! She sliced right through the branch. She is so cool."

The gang was having a hard time trying to keep up. They had split up in different directions to see if they could spot them easier. Bentley ran with Penelope and they stopped on top of the baloney of the science lab.

''I can't believe she found the plans." Penelope shook her head. "And you for leaving then on our computer. I told you not to send them by email. She is the one that reads them first." She did a head smack on Bentley.

"Hey, I told you already, I sent them to Sly who was supposed to print them then give them to you."

"You know Sly can't even spell printer. Let alone use one." Bentley lifted a finger to protest but paused.

"Your right, I forgot about that." Then they heard Sly's voice come from one of Penelope's radios she made for them.

"Come in wizard. I spotted the cheetah and gazelle running past the book store on their way towards your position. Over."

"Rodger that, goldfish." Penelope said into her radio.

"I said I was sorry. Why am I the goldfish anyways?"

"Because they have a memory span of three seconds."

"That is not funny."

"There they are!" Bentley yelled.

Carmelita was right on Melody's tail when coming up to the café that was right under the two. Bentley thanked the lab for building one because there was a lot of people there to witness Carmelita's beauty, and horrifying anger.

"Come back here!" She yelled.

"Whoa!" Melody yelled as she jumped over the line of animals.

Everyone ducked as she went flying over. Then they looked at what she was running from and saw Carmelita running towards them. Then Carmelita sees the line of animals and runs towards the stand itself.

She then starts to run at full speed and then somehow ran up the wall and around the stand. Everyone saw this and was left in awe. She basically defied gravity. She then run along the wall for a short time and grabbed onto the ledge where both Bentley and Penelope where at. She was set in one state of mind and paid no attention to them as she ran right behind them.

Melody not realizing that she was above her looked back and stopped for a moment. She then looked up to see Carmelita coming down on her. Melody's eyes went wide and made a split second dive backwards and fell into a small pond in the recreational park.

Carmelita came down with such force that she cracked the cement floor of the court yard. Melody got up and shook herself and then took off once again. Carmelita stood up and bent backwards to stretch her back. She then rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck. Her ears then twitched at the sound of Melody's squeaky boots.

"No matter where you run, I will always find you." She grinned evilly and then bent down in a crouch and dug her claws into the ground.

Everyone around watched as she then flung herself into a gallop then finally standing upright again and sprinting in Melody's direction.

"I am so totally voting for her to win." One bird said as he drinks his coffee.

"Without a doubt. She is so awesome right now. Even if she is scary looking, she is so hot." Another guy said. This one a mouse.

"Hey! I'm right here." His girlfriend no doubt.

"Sorry babe. But you have to admit, she is on fire."

"Yeah, she may look cool and all, but I am still your girlfriend and I over here."

"Okay guys, I am in position for the next drop off." Murray said into his radio.

"Murray, you have nothing to drop off, so why?" Bentley asked.

"Sorry, I just wanted to say that. I feel like we are on a mission of great importance."

"Well, we are. We need to make sure that Carmelita wins this contest to get back at little miss nobody."

"Okay, then I will wait and watch for…there they are! I see them!"

Melody came running through a bush on the other side of the recreational park and started running down the steep slope of stairs. They were so steep that Melody jumped onto the rails and slid down.

Carmelita was not far behind her. But instead of sliding down the rails, she sank her claws into the side of the stair case wall and ran across it. It was amazing. She had enough momentum to carry herself down the stairs. Melody then upped the ante by shouting into the open air.

"You will never catch me copper!" Everyone looked at her.

"I will bring you to justice once I get my claws on you!" Carmelita joined in on the fun. Everyone then looked at her and their jaws dropped as they seen her running across the wall. Leaving a trail of claw marks behind her. "You can't run forever!"

"I can try!" Melody then somersaulted off the rail and then began to run towards the rock climbing building.

Carmelita then jumped off the wall and began her pursuit on foot. Everyone watched in awe and began to follow them.

"That is so awesome. Even when Carmelita is so scary, she still looks good."

"Yeah, no wonder she is in the beauty contest for miss campus."

"How long is this going to take Bentley?" Sly asked as he sat upon a flag pole.

"Patience Sly." Bentley told him as he looked at his tablet. "I almost got enough footage for the video that we need to make."

"Since when did we need to make a video?" Sly heard Penelope say.

"The campus for some reason or another wants the girls to make a video showing their beauty or some odd thing like that. I don't know."

"And what do you need me for?" Sly asked.

"I need you to give me some footage that I need. A bird's eye view."

"Uh-huh. You only need me because Murray broke your cameras."

"Well, he wouldn't have if you didn't send the email. Then he wouldn't have dropped then as we were leaving."

"Whatever." He looked to his left and then he saw both his sister and his girlfriend. "I see them."

"Okay, just follow them for a bit and I will tell you when to stop and break up the chase."

"Rodger that, wizard."

Sly then leaped off the pole and down onto another one, but used it as a diving board. He then jumped to another building and started running by them with a camera in his hand. He watched as melody ran over to a gap in between buildings. In the gap was a set of stairs and it was about a ten foot gap.

"Ooooh, this will be good." He smiled to himself.

Melody picked up speed and jumped as if she was doing long-jump. She bent her legs back and grabbed a hold of them. She leaned back a bit and flew over the gap. As she came to the other side she kicked her legs forward and gave her more momentum and landed with ease, since she was part cat.

He then looked on as his girlfriend came up to the gap. A little bit worried, he was on the edge of the roof. She kept on running with no sign of slowing down. She came up to the edge and jumped onto the rail and jumped. Her arms flailing around and her legs looked like she was running in the air.

She just managed to grab a hold of the ledge and pulled herself up. Melody then kept on running and managed to let out a laugh.

"This never gets old does it?"

"Yes it does. When you know that you screwed up big time and you just run away like every other time. It gets pretty old." Carmelita leaped at her. Just barley catching a hand full of fur.

"Oh, almost." She laughed.

Carmelita scrapped her claws on the floor and took off after her. The crowd that had been following and just barley seeing this walked up to where she had just been.

"Dude, check out those marks." A parrot said while feeling the claw marks.

"I know bro. That is sick."

"She has my vote. That temper of hers is hot."

"Uh, Bentley? How much longer? It looks like Melody is running on empty." Sly said into his radio.

"What do you mean? She never runs on empty."

"Well, judging by how she is breathing through her mouth, I say she has about another twenty minutes in her. Maybe less."

"She breaths through her mouth?" Penelope said amazed.

"I know. I have never seen her do that before."

Bentley watched on as he spotted them coming up to another camera that was just in the center of the campus.

"Okay gang. Let's all meet back in the center of the campus. We will end it there."

"Got it." Murray yelled.

"Affirmative." Veronica said.

"You hear that Melody?" Bentley asked her.

"Y…yeah…._**pant**_…I heard…you…_**pant**_…I think…I…twisted an…ankle." She talked into her radio.

"By the way," Penelope started. "Where is Flynn?"

"Oh, he has the ring. He took it from her when she found out that the plan and told Melody. She then made up that line about cutting it and used a platinum ring I gave her that was an experimental communication device."

"Wow, did you think of that?"

"No, Flynn thought of it and that ring I gave her was a proto type. And one of a kind." He almost let out a tear. Penelope laughed.

About five minutes later, everyone was in the court yard of campus. Waiting. Then they saw Melody coming up fast. Carmelita wasn't behind her. Before Bentley could say anything, Jessica came up next to them.

"Hey you. Turtle. Where is that fox at? I want her to pay me five bucks for that button she bent." Bentley just looked at her. Then before he could say anything again, they all heard Melody yelling.

"I don't know where she went! I think I lost her!" She ran up to them. Hands on her knees. "Man! She has gotten really good at pursuing people." She looks up to see Jessica. "Hey, it's you miss wannabe." She smiled.

"Why I never-"

"Got you now!" Melody turns to see Carmelita flying through the air.

Jessica didn't see her and was sent to the floor by Carmelita tossing her to the side. Her prize was just beyond her. Then Melody closed her eyes and waited for the impact that never came.

"Whoa, just in time too." Everyone looks to see Flynn with Carmelita in his arms. Melody opened her eyes and then fell backwards onto the floor. Huffing and puffing. Completely out of breath.

"What the…" Carmelita looks to see Flynn smiling at her. "Put me down. Put me down so I can murder your girlfriend."

"Why?"

"Why?! Because she destroyed my ring."

"You mean this ring?" He held up the said ring and her jaw fell open.

He handed her the ring and she took it with ease. As if it could break at any given second. Sly then came up to her and said it was okay now and placed it on her finger again. She then looked at Melody and she held up the ring that she was carrying.

"It was a fake. I took it from her and held onto it for safe keeping." Flynn said. Obviously a lie. But it was better than telling her that they did that so she would follow Melody and try to kill her while they had cameras up everywhere filming everything.

She then came over to Melody and helped her up off the floor. She laughed and then said that she didn't catch her.

"Thank god! I swear I thought you would kill me if I had let you."

"I would have. This ring means a lot to me and you know that."

"I know. But I wanted to have fun."

"Right. Now let's go eat. I am starving after all that running."

"Me too. I can't believe we ran around for three hours."

"Yeah, revenge can always leave a person hungry for food." Carmelita patted her stomach.

Everyone laughed at the two and walked off towards their favorite pizza place. Leaving a forgotten Jessica on the floor. She picked her head up and little and watched them leave.

"Ow…" she said before she laid her head back down onto the floor.

**Finally I finished this chapter. Sorry again for the long delay. I have been working odd jobs and going to school and haven't had time to write. Plus, on top of that, I have writers block.**

**Hopefully I get the next chapter out within a few days. No more than a week will it be out. Thanks for reading.**


	20. Not fun at all

Chapter 20: No fun at all

**Sorry again for the wait, been busy with life. Ha! This chapter will be about the contest coming to an awkward end and then it will skip forward to when they graduate. Then maybe a little into their future.**

**Don't own Sly Cooper.**

**Cuty: Thanks for your review. I plan to show the future a bit. Just don't know how much of the future. But glad to know that I have another fan.**

**C.J. Young: I don't know where I used the TV show reference, I don't even watch it. At first I did but then there was too much jumping around and it got boring for me.**

After the whole chase through the school, it was finally time to present the videos. Carmelita still didn't know that the gang had actually made a video of her. But she would find out at the showing.

"I don't want to go!" Carmelita yelled as she was carried by Sly towards the theater building.

"To bad. I entered you and your are still the most popular girl on campus." Sly said while pinching her on the tail.

"I still don't want to…wait! You entered me in this stupid contest?!"

"Yeah, why not?" He smiled at her.

"I don't believe this." She said as she went limp on Sly's shoulder.

The whole campus was inside the theater building. All the seats were taken and even the gangs families were there. Carmelita was even more embarrassed because now they would see the video and it was sure to be humiliating.

The guys went first and they were…decent. Some were downright dirty and not very good. One was just random clips showing a guy go around campus and talking to girls. Made no sense at all.

The last video was of Rick. It was good, for the most part. It was just him going around and fixing all the parks on campus with his money and him being a good citizen and all. Which he is not.

"This is so lame." Murray leaned his head back in his chair.

"I know buddy." Bentley patted his arm.

The video went on for some time and then it had a very, awkward ending. It was of him doing it with another girl other than his girlfriend Jessica. Everyone gasped and yelped at the scene. Even Rick who jumped out of his chair and crushed the video system.

He then laughed at the fake video and said that his staff was so fired. But not everyone laughed at the video. Jessica got out of her seat and walked over towards Rick.

"Uh…this isn't what it looks like Jess. That's not me. I swear."

"Yeah, uh-huh." She came up to him and socked him right in the kisser.

Everyone was quiet and didn't say a word. Then someone in the background cheered and hollered saying finally. Everyone then laughed and clapped. Jessica then stormed out of building and then everyone settled down.

The announcer then asked if she was coming back and said that she was up first to show her video. One of her friends said that she broke her tape and didn't care anymore. The announcer then asked for Carmelita's and Bentley walked it up to him.

"God, why me?" Carmelita asked as he entered the tape into a spare video system.

"Always be prepared for anything." The tiger said and everyone laughed.

The video then started. Everyone became silent.

~all from the tape~

"So, any words for the camera Carmelita?" You hear Bentley's voice.

"What is this for?" Carmelita asks.

"Just making a video. You know for memories."

"Yeah, uh-huh. You are planning to make one for that stupid contest huh? I told you I don't want to be part of that." It shows her walking away from the camera.

The camera follows her. "Why not?"

Carmelita still walking away. "Because it is a dumb contest. What is the prize huh? A crown, a sash, some certificate to a spa? I love this campus and love doing things to make it a cool place to be. I don't need to win some weird prize to know that I am doing good. I am already doing that."

"Yeah but, it's fun."

"Good-bye Bentley." Carmelita smiled at him and then ran up a tree and started to run across the tree tops. Leavening Bentley just standing there.

"Wow, that's awesome." Everyone laughed at Bentley's voice.

It then faded to another scene where it showed Carmelita at the park picking up a can that someone threw on the floor while riding on a skateboard. She shook her head and tossed into the trash can. Then it showed her picking up trash with a shirt on that said volunteering on it.

Then it went to a black screen that showed her hours that she worked. Showing the different places that she helps out with. Then it showed her with Sly walking through the campus and laughing. Then it showed them kissing sweetly and then a sound that went 'awe' in the background.

Everyone laughed.

"What are you doing?" Penelope said to Carmelita.

They were in lab class and were working with chemicals.

"Just double checking my math."

"Okay, but you know that I am always right about this. So you don't have to check it again."

"I know, but I just have to do this for me."

They then started to add chemicals to their bottles and placed it on their burner. Just as they were going to add drops to their solution, someone yelled in the back ground.

"FIRE!"

The camera then turned to the flames and the person holding it backed away. Then someone yelled to throw water on it and Carmelita yelled.

"No! don't do that!"

But it was too late. The fire became bigger and almost reached the ceiling.

"Penelope, the trash can top!" Carmelita yelled.

"On it!" She ran over to the can and tossed Carmelita the top.

She caught the top and then slammed it on top of the fire. Then all you see is a cloud of smoke rise up.

Carmelita then sank down to the floor and wiped the sweat that accumulated there. She then saw a bottle on the floor and picked it up.

"Okay, who was the genius that added oil to their solution?" She stood up holding the bottle up. Someone then raised their hand. "Why? You know that this doesn't mix with the sulfur."

Then someone laughed behind then.

"And who was the idiot that said to add fire?" The laughing person stopped laughing. "You don't throw water onto an oil fire. You have to smother it." She shook her head and left the classroom with Penelope.

The screen went black again and showed her grade point average. It was perfect. Not one missed or skipped class. All 'A's. Then everyone in the audience heard Carmelita yell.

"How did you get those?!"

Everyone laughed as Carmelita chased Bentley out into the hallway. Leaving everyone to continue watching the video.

It continued on with music playing and just showed little clips of Carmelita doing various things. Some where she was just studying and reading. Then words would pop up all over the screen. Some saying that she loves reading more than Sly. Which received chuckles from everyone. Then it showed pictures of the gang and of Carmelita with friends.

Then it showed clips of the spirit week and Carmelita not participating in anything. It just showed her sitting in the background reading.

"Why are you not joining the fun?" It was Sly's voice this time.

"I am busy." Was all she said. Her ears flicking back.

"Awe c'mon Carm. Let's go and have fun."

"Not now ringtail." Everyone laughed at his nickname.

"But you are just reading your book. That's not fun.

"Not to you it may not be. But for me, it is an adventure."

"Yeah…uh-huh. About what?"

"It's about a prince being saved by a thief girl that had fallen in love with him at first sight. And that he gets kidnapped and…"

"Bore…" Sly interrupted.

"Well sorry for loving something that you absolutely hate." Her ears flatten against her head.

"I don't hate it. In fact, I love it when you read to me." Her ears perk up and she drops her gaze upon her book.

"Really?" She looks at him.

"Mmh. Remember when you would read to both Melody and I back at home?" Carmelita nodded. "I still remember that one book you said you loved so much. The one where the beast saved the princess from an evil wizard that wanted to marry her and then he changed into a man later and got the girl."

Carmelita smiled. "And here I thought you were sleeping."

"Yes I was. But that doesn't mean I couldn't hear your velvet voice." This made her blush.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." She looked away from him. Her book going back in front of her face. "And take that camera out of my face."

"Not until you stop reading and do something with me."

"I said I am busy. I am at a very critical part in the story too."

"Fine, but I didn't want to have to do this." She looked at him with fierce eyes. "Melody?!"

"What?!" Carmelita looked up and saw Melody drop down and took her book right out of her hands. "Give that back!" Melody took off running with Carmelita right on her tail.

They faded off into the distance and then the screen went black again and said that a similar incident like this happened, but Melody stole something far more precious than a book.

"Give back my ring!" You hear Carmelita's voice.

Then the screen shimmered to a scene of Melody jumping over the cameraman. Then the camera was back on Carmelita who was running straight for the cameraman. The next thing you see was the camera being dropped to the floor. Then you hear a voice saying that was close. It was Murray who was cowering on the ground.

Then another view was shown. From the sky. It showed Carmelita chasing Melody throughout the campus. Odd angles of them running over benches and of Carmelita sliding down walls and leaving claw marks in her wake.

Then it came to an end after Carmelita was stopped by Flynn and Melody saying it was a fake ring. Then it showed Sly placing the ring back onto her finger and then getting a kiss in return. Everyone went 'Awe.'

~video end~

After the screen went back, it said in bold letters. 'Vote For Carmelita!'

That is when everyone clapped and cheered. Then suddenly they see Bentley running on stage with Carmelita hot on his trail. She then dove for him and he ducked into his shell. This causing Carmelita to fall off the stage and into Sly's arms.

There was a crash and then silence. Then everyone erupted in applause. Saying that that was the most funniest thing they have ever seen during this whole contest over the years. Then the announcer went onto the stage and told everyone to have a good rest of the day and to see everyone back in a week for the reveal of the winner.

Everyone left and the gang was outside with their families. Murray introducing Veronica to his parents and both Bentley and Penelope's parents talking to each other on how their kids turned into smart animals and what happened to them. Both Bentley and Penelope shaking their heads.

"Oh my baby, let me see the ring." Carmelita's mother asking her to show the rock.

"Yes, let's see what my boy gave you dear." Mrs. Cooper jumping with glee.

"Uh, it's nothing special. Just a promise ring."

"Ahh! A promise ring?!" The mother's screamed.

"You hear that el jefe? It's just a promise ring, not an engagement ring." Mrs. Fox said down to her husband.

"A promise ring?!" He sat up. "Thank the lord." He got up and walked over to Sly. "If you plan to marry my daughter then you have to go through me."

"Excuse me papa?" Carmelita stood behind her father with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Uh…" he backed away slowly. Then took off.

"Man, why is he always like that?" Carmelita asked her mother.

"That is just how fathers are programmed sweetie."

"Yeah, always looking to control everything." Katrina laughed.

"That's not nice dear. Even if it is true."

It was then Sly's turn to be embarrassed by his father. Him saying that his son has already found his soul mate. This making Sly blush like a mad man. And making Carmelita laugh. Then everyone came together and took a family photo. Then they took more of the kids and of their lovers as Mr. Cooper said. Making all the kids blush and then receiving laughs from them as he was knocked over by his wife.

They then went out to eat an early dinner and then parted ways. The kids returning home and finally going to bed. Everyone except Carmelita.

She was out on the roof reading a book like always. She was just enjoying the night air. She then placed the bookmark that her sister had gotten her. It was a leather strap that sat in the book and had a blue feather with a red tip hanging outside of the book. She said she made it while in her arts class. Said she got an 'A' on it. Carmelita smiling down at it.

"I still don't believe she got an 'A' on this."

"She did show you her grade though." She turned to see Sly hanging on the edge with his elbows.

"God Sly, I hate it when you do that."

"I know, but I love seeing your surprised face every time I do it." He smiled as he climbed up next to her and sat down. Bringing his legs up to his chest. "So, why you out here all alone?" He leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Nothing really, just…reading a book." She laughed.

"You want to read it to me?" He smiled.

"Oh, I thought you didn't like books."

"I don't really, but I like hearing your voice. I takes me back to when I couldn't see and my mother would read to me. I didn't care for the materials she read, but I loved hearing her voice."

Carmelita smiled down at him and watched as he closed his eyes, waiting for her to start reading. She opened her book once more and began to read.

"The prince woke up, surrounded by darkness. Not knowing where he was at. At the brink of fear, he was about to be swallowed up by the darkness. But then he heard the crashing of two rocks and then a flash of light. He opened his eyes to see a small flame growing into a huge fire. There, to the side of him, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and fell in love with. 'There, I finally got it to start. Oh, you're up. Thank goodness, I thought that you would never-' her voice went silent as he covered her mouth with his lips. Thankful that she was still alive from their last battle."

She looked over at Sly who had smiled at that part.

"You liked that part didn't you?" She asked.

"Kind of. Only the part where he kissed her."

"You always like those kind of parts. Whether it's in a movie or comic. You love the kiss scenes."

"Just like how I love this next kiss scene." He took her face into his hands and kissed full on the lips. "Now can we please go to bed?" She laughed.

"Well, you can anyways. You go to another room remember? I want to read."

"Well, I don't want to go back until I know you are back in your room."

"Ugh! Fine, let's go back."

They got up and walked back down towards the ladder. They then walked back towards their windows and Sly kissed Carmelita as she climbed back into her room. Then she waved as he entered his room and closed his shades.

She then went into the hallway to go and grab herself a cup of water before she went to bed. As she was about to pass Melody's room, she noticed something frightening. She looked down at her down knob and saw, a sock!

"Oh…" she really didn't know what to say. Then she remembered that they have a test tomorrow and Melody would always do bad if she never slept good. And with her grades slipping just ever so slightly, Carmelita wouldn't be having it.

"Oh no way in hell!" She banged on the door and then busted in. Sly, just barley about to get into his bed, heard a crash.

"What the…" he was about to get up when Flynn came flying through his window. Thankfully it was still open. "Flynn?!" Sly was shocked.

"Oh god!" he was huffing. "Never again until we are Married and live far away from you two." He said looking at Sly.

"What did I do?"

"You are in love with a mad fox."

"Hey, I did say you should wait for a day where they don't have a test the next day. Didn't I? you know your girl does horrible when she has no sleep."

Sly then turned over in his bed and went to sleep. Flynn was left there in his thoughts and then finally managed to fall asleep. Getting the mental image of Carmelita's boot coming this close to his nether land area. He grabbed his crotch and squinted his eyes.

"God, she came so close." He whispered. Getting a laugh from Sly.

A week went by and Carmelita was the miss campus winner. But she didn't show up at the award ceremony. She somehow managed to slip between the fingers of the gang and had no idea where she was at.

So Melody went up and collected the crown and sash for her. Then after everything the gang set out on a mission to find and retrieve her. They looked everywhere. The book store, the library, the mini mall, the park, and even the rock climbing building.

"Where can she be?" Penelope asked.

"I have no clue. She is usually easy to find." Sly said.

"Where haven't we looked?" Bentley questioned.

"Have we checked the café?" Murray asked.

"Yeah, I went there this morning." Flynn said.

"What about the cafeteria?"

"Been there too."

"Is there somewhere we haven't thought of?"

Then all thought for a moment and then Veronica snapped her fingers.

"I've got it." She took off in the direction of the athletic field. The gang follows close behind.

They all arrived at the field and searched the entire arena. The football team was practicing on the field and the cheerleaders were not really doing anything.

"Funny how the girls aren't cheering." Murray said.

"They don't know what to do because Jessica was the captain. But since she has left to somewhere unknown, they are lost." Penelope said.

"I thought you said that she might be here." Sly said looking at Veronica.

"I did, she is up there." She pointed up at the scoreboard.

And sure enough, there was Carmelita, reading a book as usual. Sly just stared at her then back at Veronica.

"What, she hates the stadium. So, she picked here because this would have been the last place we would look for her."

"That makes scene." Bentley agreed.

"Ha-ha! Target insight." Melody said while taking off sprinting in her direction.

"Oh boy, here we go." Flynn said while scratching his head.

Melody ran up the stadium stairs and everyone was in shock. No one has ever been able to run up the stairs and still be able to move. There was like, a total of two thousand steps to climb. Granted there are about three hallways along the way, but still, that's a lot of stairs.

"So," Sly started. "how should we do this?"

"By starting at the bottom." Bentley said while starting to climb the stairs.

Melody had started to climb the ladder to the top of the scoreboard when the gang had reached the top of the stairs. They were huffing and puffing like crazy, but they made it.

Carmelita still had no idea that they had found her and kept on reading. That is until she heard a crash come from the ladder. She looked down to see Melody hanging by one hand. The ladder below her had gave way and had broken off.

"Oh, nice going Melody. That ladder was old and you need to climb fast to get up and down."

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"What do you want?"

"We came to find you. You weren't there for your win."

"I already said I didn't want to even participate in that dumb contest."

"We know, but still. You have to learn to live a little."

Carmelita just rolled her eyes and then helped Melody up. They sat down next to each other and watched as the rest of the gang crashed on the floor just below them.

"So, why the field?" Melody began.

"It was the last place you guys would look to find me."

"So you hate the field? Why?"

"I don't hate it, it's the people that play on it that I hate."

Melody looked down to find out that Rick was practicing. Melody then laughed and said that he was still allowed on campus after his video.

"Yeah, only because his father is a big funder to this college. I don't care anymore about him though. But I can't help but feel sorry for Jessica."

"Yeah, I know."

They talked for a few minutes and then Carmelita noticed her sash that she was wearing.

"Yeah, this is yours." She took it off and handed it to her.

"Like I said, I don't need it."

"Oh c'mon, for me?" She gave Carmelita her puppy dog eyes.

"It is very strange that you can make those even though you are a cat." She laughed and took the sash. "Fine, but only for the rest of the day."

"Awesome. Now, how about we make our way down and grab a bite to eat?"

"Sounds good to me."

They made their way down. Having to hop from ledge to ledge because Melody broke the ladder. As they got down Sly walked up to Carmelita and hugged her and asked if she was okay.

She said she was fine and that she was hungry. He smiled and offered her a ride on his back. She smiled and said maybe after they get out of the stadium. Sly looked back down towards the exit and then agreed with her.

Time had passed and it was only a month before graduation day. The gang were on their way to get their cap and gowns. The boys had already gotten theirs and had gotten two sashes. One for soccer that they had just joined this last year and one for their fraternity club.

"These are so cool you guys." Sly said as they were holding up their sash.

"Yeah, they are really nice."

"They are awesome!"

"I like mine too." Flynn said while holding up his four sashes. He had the same as the guys but then one for his photography club and one for his grades. Sly then muttered show off and Flynn laughed.

"I wonder what is taking the girls so long." Flynn asked.

"Yeah, what could they possibly be doing?"

"Getting our sashes, that's what." They turn to see the girls walking their way.

"Like our trophies?" Penelope laughed.

"How many do you guys have?" Bentley asked.

"I have seven." Veronica said. "For our sorority and four for being varsity in my sports, then two for other clubs I was in."

"I have seven as well." Melody held up hers. "One for the club, then three for my actions in the club, then one for my grades, one for my G.P.A. and finally one for my attendance." She smiled.

''Thanks to me." Carmelita laughed.

"And both Carmelita and I have nine. For our club, grades, attendance, our lab team, our sports, and good looks."

"Tha last one was a fake."

"No. really. We got one for our looks." They held up one that had rock'in body.

'How come I didn't get one?" Melody asked.

"You have one. It's right here."

''Oh! Didn't see it there."

"That's not fair." Sly said.

"Sorry sweetie. But you have to work for them, just something that you're not a fan of." Carmelita placed a hand on his cheek and smiled.

Everyone laughed and said they should take their clothes back home and then go grab something to eat. They then went to an Italian restaurant that they have been meaning to go to.

"I hear this place is really good." Melody said.

"Yeah, Becky said that she comes here all the time. That she loves the chicken parmesan." Carmelita said. "I think I'm getting that. I usually like whatever she eats."

"I find this pasta here very intriguing. Says that it is a burst of flavors." Bentley said. Penelope laughed.

"Babe, it's just a name for it. Besides, aren't you allergic to sesame seeds?"

"Yes, why?"

"It's main ingredient is sesame seeds."

"Oh rats."

Then after about a hour they were eating. It took forever to eat because they were all talking about the future and what they wanted to do.

"Guess what guys? I got an offer to work or go work with the famous archeologist Lara Croft." Sly smiled.

"That hot ferret girl?!" Flynn yelled.

"I'm right here you know." Melody said while bending her fork.

"Uh, sorry, but she is so cool. I want to photograph her."

"You are going to work with her? She is that tomb raider isn't she?" Carmelita asked.

"Yes, she saw one of my explorations that I did with the class over in Africa. You know when we had that fieldtrip. And she wants to work with me on a tomb over in the Asian mountains."

"That. Is. Awesome!" Murray yelled.

"Yeah, when do you leave?" Penelope asked and Sly looked over at Carmelita how had her head down on the table and her ears were limp.

"Uh, after graduation. And the best part is that she said to bring someone that could protect me. Like a bodyguard. She said that where we are going there are a lot of grave robbers and that she or her guard won't be able to keep a close eye on me." He looked over at Carmelita, to see if she got the hint. But his own ears droop as she wasn't paying attention to him.

Everyone got what he was trying to get at her. Carmelita had gotten a job working for the police as an agent. She worked her butt off to get it and was now able to protect and serve.

Veronica then stomped on her tail and sent Carmelita jumping from her chair.

"OW! What was that for?!" She yelled while holding onto her tail. Hugging it no doubt.

"You need to learn to listen to people."

"I was listening to him."

"Then did you hear his job offer to you?"

"What?"

"Carmelita," Sly made her look at him. "I am going to need someone to look after me. And who else is better suited or the job than my girlfriend that can't take her eyes off me?"

Everyone laughed and this made Carmelita blush like crazy. Finally realizing what Sly was saying to her.

"So, you want me to go with you?"

"Yes, I have already talked to your father and your job, so from the moment we take off for the trip, you work for me." He gave her a devilish smile.

"Excuse me?" Everyone snickered.

"Well, I am hiring you for this mission and if you accept, you will work for me and I will pay you. Unless you would want to volunteer your time." He laughed.

"I don't work for free Mr. Cooper."

"Then it is settled then."

"Great, the first assignment I get is to protect my troublesome boyfriend. How wonderful." Carmelita laid her head back on the table.

"See, I'm glad you agree." Sly said sarcastically.

"Ugh!" She just rubbed her head further into the table top. "I don't think I will last as Sly's employee." She said and everyone chuckled at her comment.

**Sorry! I did say that I would go into the future a little, but I want to make a few more chapters if I can. Next chapter will be the gang going off into their fields of work, then maybe getting engaged and possibly getting married. Who knows. We see what I write. Ha! Thanks for reading and the support. **


	21. The Future so Far

Chapter 21: The Future so Far

**This is one of the last chapter out of three that I want to write. It maybe three or maybe five. IDK. Who knows, life is unpredictable. Maybe I will make chapters for all the couples in the gang. IDK again. Lol. We will see.**

**I don't own Sly Cooper.**

**Cutie: Sorry Cutie, after someone writes a review I get an email saying someone wrote a review and the name came up as cuty. I don't know why though. **

**C.J. Young: Yeah, I have played the new tomb raider game, even got the collector's edition and that and the game are awesome. I totally forgot about that scene in the TV show, I haven't watched in like forever. To me it jumps around too much and it's hard to follow.**

**To the guest writer: I had planned to end these story with the gang living happily ever after, ha! But I can't have Sly not steal anything. Plus, if he becomes a tomb raider like Lara, then he really isn't stealing at all. The tombs she raiders are never found again and people won't believe where he got the artifacts and stuff. So, a win-win. **

**P.S. Really recommend everyone to buy and play the new tomb raider game.**

Five months had then since passed. Everyone graduated peacefully and were on their way to fulfill their dreams. Murray became a racecar driver and Veronica was his one man pit crew. But he had been causing a lot of damage lately and has been taking in by a monster truck agent and is making thousands with his new gig. Veronica got into the swing of things and has been competing against Murray to see who can make the best monster car ever. Still no clear winner though.

"I will win this time for sure!" Veronica yelled.

"Not a chance!" Murray also yelled.

Then both revved up their engines on their newly built monster cars. Then they released their breaks and hurled towards each other. Dust being left in their wake. Fire coming out of Murray's pips that he installed on his roof of the car and flower petals coming out of Veronica's.

People wondered about the petals, but she just said it was her style.

They came towards each other at speeds. Then both monster cars collided and a huge dust cloud formed. The crowd went nuts over the collision. They cheered and clapped. Then as the cloud began to settle, two cars were now visible.

Problem was, that both cars were totaled. They didn't even look like cars anymore. More like scrap metal. One pile of blue parts and another pile of purple parts.

Suddenly two figures appeared from the wreckage. Both Murray and veronica look at each other and then back to their cars. Then they look at each other and they started to laugh.

"That was awesome!" Murray yelled with his fists up in the air.

"Totally! Now I know what to do for my next car. Got to up the armor and lighten the engine." Veronica took out her note pad and began writing down her new ideas.

"Yeah, I can use these parts again as armor too and I need better suspension." Then they both ran off the field and into their garages and began to work on their next cars.

The crowd just sat there wondering what was going on. Then the announcer spoke and called for the next cars to come. Both Murray and veronica said that their cars should last for about thirty minutes or longer, and they were destroyed in less than one minute.

Bentley and Penelope had build themselves a huge lab and now are testing new devices and creating multiple inventions to help everyday people. Like mechanical legs for paralyzed people. They wear an ear piece that sends a laser into their heads and scans what the person thinks and the legs move. Bentley thought of this because unfortunately, he was in another accident and lost the movement in his legs. He can still feel, he just can't move them.

"Why not give them a try again Bentley?" Penelope said while standing back up from screwing one of his legs.

"Okay, here goes." He closed his eyes and imagined himself standing.

"Oh my goodness!" Penelope giggled. "They work."

Bentley opened his eyes and saw that he was in fact standing up. He then smiled and began to move around. He then started to jump up and down and did a flip.

"Whoa, slow down there Bentley. Let's not brake our only prototype." Penelope laughed.

"Sorry, it's just…I haven't been able to stand or walk around for a long time now. I just got excited."

"I know babe, I know." She grabbed his face and kissed him. He smiled. "So, how about we work on our special project?" She winked, thinking of doing some extracurricular activities.

"Yeah, we can work on that time machine I have been wanting to work on." Penelope's smile disappeared quickly.

"That's not what I had in mi…"

"You can work on the table and I can work on the board and circuits."

"Ugh…" Penelope sighed and rubbed her temples. "How is he so smart at everything, but can't guess what I really wanted to do?" She looked at her boyfriend.

He was walking around with his new legs and was talking to himself while writing on some blue prints. She just shook her head and smiled. Then picked up a wrench and began to work on a clock head.

Melody and Flynn's relationship is also going very well. Melody finally told everyone that she is a comic writer and that she is really famous over in Japan. Everyone supports her including Flynn.

Everything was going fine until, Melody got a call from her publisher and they asked her to do a hentai scene in her comic that is really popular. For those that know what hentai means, you know that it is a dirty comic.

Flynn laughed and said to do it since all she does is write that story and doesn't really draw anymore. But melody doesn't know what to do about it.

"What are you worried about? The fans have been writing them letters saying to do something between both Sora and Mia."

"Yeah, but I can't do that kind of script!"

"But you are not even going to draw it. You decided to only do the script because you want to still go out and shoot videos and stuff."

"But you don't understand." She said into her pillow.

"If you tell me I might understand." She picks her head up and looks at Flynn.

She just stares at him and somehow gets lost in his handsome features. Flynn had grown a little taller and has let his hair grow out. Enough to pull back into a very small ponytail. His face was more strong looking and his eyes had changed to a darker green. Almost hazel color.

"Hello!" He waves a hand in front of her face.

"Wha…"

"You spaced out. So, why won't you want to do it?"

"Ugh! Because, when I tried to think of a storyline, every time I would build up to the…the moment, my mind travels around."She turns her head away from Flynn. Flynn noticing her face going red.

"Okay, and?"

"And…and I start to think about what…what we do…" she closes her eyes and waits for his response.

After not getting one for a while she looks up at him. She finds him blushing and then laughs afterwards.

"What?!" She was embarrassed.

"Why not use that as a storyline?" Her ears turn from white to red. She was about to say something when he puts his mouth right next to her ear. "Because I think it would be kind of…nice, to read what goes on in the bedroom once in a while." He kisses her ear and walks away.

Leaving a very shocked Melody sitting on her bed. Her eye twitches a little and she finally faints. Flynn sees her passed out on the bed and laughs again.

"Hopefully she realizes that I was only joking."

Sly was standing on the ledge of a very tall Cliffside just looking out into the mountains. Down below he saw a sea of clouds. He smiled at the sight. He then fiddled around with a bracelet her had found in a tomb that he had just explored. He laughed because of Carmelita, she didn't like the thought of him stealing from the tomb and he tried to explain that no one will ever find it again.

'That's not the point Sly.' Carmelita crosses her arms.

'Oh c'mon Carm. It's going to a good home. Our home, where it will sit on display and be cherished.'

'But you stole it.' He laughs.

'It's not stealing if no one is there to stop you. No one has been in that lost city of Omaz in like, a tow thousand years. Maybe more.'

She just looked at him with serious eyes. But Sly knew that she knew he was right and would give in. she just sighed and walked away.

"Boy, that Carmelita sure is something." He tossed the bracelet into the air and caught it once again.

"You are very lucky to have found such a women." He jumped at Lara's voice.

"Whoa, when did you get here?"

"Just got here." The white ferret walked up next to him. "So, when are you going to ask her?"

"What?"

"C'mon boy, I have already known what you have there in your pocket. You have had it since when, the Mayan temple?"

Sly smiled at her, then looked away.

"Nothing gets by you huh?"

"Nope, I observe every detail of everything, and everyone."

"I picked this up in the ruins of Omar, found it under those books that I found that you have."

"Oh right, you found it there?"

"Yeah, strange though, the books were so worn and this was preserved so well, I think I want to get it fixed just a little. Maybe make into a necklace and then maybe get her a real one that won't fall apart, you know?"

"That sounds like a plan. You gonna invite me and Jasper?" She laughs.

"Only if you ever let me hold that pistol of yours."

"Hmm…maybe one day when you can handle your ropes the right way." She walks away down back towards their base camp.

"Hey, that was an accident." He follows after her.

"One that almost cost us our lives."

"But we are fine. Still alive."

They make it back to camp and find both Jasper and Carmelita reading books on their next tomb to find. The lost city of the Bats. Said to hold the cloak of darkness. The power to control the dead.

**Short chapter I know. But I am trying to extend the story a bit. Next chapter will be about an adventure and a possible engagement. We'll see what I come up with. And hopefully the next chapter will be a lot longer.**


	22. The Question

Chapter 22: The Question

**I totally forgot to talk about Katrina! Well, I'll talk about her a little here. This chapter is just about an expedition and Sly will have something to ask Carmelita.**

**I don't own Sly Cooper. Enjoy.**

Katrina walked around her new house. It was a two story home in a wooden area. Not far from where her parents live. Actually, their house is on their property. Her parents house is on a two thousand acre ranch. They live just about two miles behind her parents house. At first she didn't think it was a nice plan. But her husband thinks so.

Luke had talked to her father about building a house. Then her father said only if they live near us.

'But the nearest area is about an hour away.' Luke said.

'That's okay, you can build your house in our back yard.'

'What?'

'Build it on that patch of land behind our house. It's about three miles away.'

'You mean by on the other side of the lake?'

'Yeah, why not?'

'Cool. Thank you so much.'

'Don't think nothing of it. I was planning on having you live here anyways.'

'Huh?'

'Yeah, if you decided anywhere else, I would have disposed of you.' Katrina's father smiles at Luke. Scaring him.

'Thank you for your kindness.' Luke takes a few steps back. Her father just smiles.

Katrina laughs at the memory. She then looks down at her wedding ring and fingers it. It was a beautiful fifty caret diamond on it. Then on the side of it, it read to my one and only crush.

"What are you doing?" She jumped.

"Jeez Luke, you scared me."

"Sorry." He comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"I was just remembering about the time you talked to my father about the house."

"Oh, yeah. He really scares me you know."

"Yeah, that's my daddy for you." She then grabs his left hand and looks at his ring finger.

There sat a silver band with a green stone inside. The same as her eyes. She then heard Luke chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Katrina looks over her shoulder.

"Noting, it's just. I never imagined that I would be here, standing with the one girl that I have had a crush on for a very long time."

"Really, how long? Since the beginning of college?" She laughs.

"No, longer." She stops laughing.

"What? Really?"

"Yes, since middle school." Her eyes opened wide. "You remember Miss Puffin? She was the teacher that would always molt her feathers."

"Yes, everyone would pick them up and then toss them out the windows. Then she would yell that she needed them for her nest that she didn't have."

"Yeah, you also must remember a boy that always sat in the back of the class."

"Yes, her was a weasel I think. He looked like a calico cat because of his fur color. Everyone called him kitty." She laughed.

"Yeah, everyone but you." He snuggled into her neck.

"Wait…that was you?! But you are white."

"Yeah, my fur was bleached because of a skin condition called vitiligo. The beaching of skin. So it also bleached my fur."

Katrina moved away from his warmth and turned to face him. She then grabbed his face and brought her thumbs to his mouth. She then opened his lips and there on his top right side of his gums, there was a scar that was in the shape of a circle. The size of a pencil.

"Where Billy flounder pushed a pencil at you."

"And went straight threw my mouth." He smiled.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it."

"Surprised huh?"

"Yes, that you didn't' tell me about that." She pushed him away and stood over him.

"What was that for?"

"You never told me where you disappeared too. I liked you back then and was going to ask you out in eighth grade but you never showed up at school again. The teacher said you moved."

"What?!" He stood up. "You mean you liked me back then?"

"Of course. You were the only boy that didn't make fun of my ears. You remember when they were fur less that one year. When Billy poured glue in my earmuffs. They had to shave my fur and it didn't grow back for a whole year. You were the only one that didn't make fun of me."

He just stared at her and then scooped her up into his arms. He hugged her with such force.

"Luke, what's wrong?"

"You really are my soul mate." He whispered into her ear. She laughed.

'I could have told you that. You just left without a single word."

"I tried to pass on a letter but that damn Billy took it from my friend that I gave it too. And he didn't know what was inside and I didn't want to tell him what was in it. To personal you know?"

"Embarrassed about what you wrote?" She chuckled.

"You have no idea how embarrassing."

"Oh, I couldn't be that bad. Not as bad as your proposal." She laughed.

"That was not funny. It was perfect and all the birds ate it."

They laughed at the memory. Luke had planned to have Katrina read his question in a bed of flowers but forgot to read on that the flowers he picked with laced with honey and some birds are attracted to them and they totally destroyed his note. So then he just asked her while on one knee in the middle of a massacred field of flowers.

And of course she said yes.

Carmelita was looking at a map and charting out the best path to take towards an ancient tomb of Himiko's sister, the moon queen Hikari. This tomb is said to hold riches beyond anyone's beliefs. Carmelita had told Sly to take the path to the west where it's just dense forest and away from wondering eyes, but Sly wants to take the easy route through a field of tall grass.

"Sly, I'm telling you we should take the forest route, remember those bandits we ran into just yesterday? They are more than likely looking for us. So, the right thing to do is stay hidden instead of becoming one of the bodies that scatter the lands." Carmelita said while looking around the field. Pistol in hand and kneeling down.

"Relax Carm. You worry too much. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Don't!" But Sly had said his famous last words. "Every time you say that something always goes…" before she could finish, an arrow shot her in the arm. Making her cringe with anger. She grabbed her arm and looked over at Sly. "See, every time you say that something goes wrong!" She yelled as she started to run to the other side of the field that lead into the forest.

Sly looked back and saw a group of hyenas running after them while firing flaming arrows.

"Whoa!" Was all he could muster out.

The pair seemed to lose the group for now in the dense brush. Carmelita held her arm as blood seeped out threw her fingers. Sly walked over to her.

"You okay?" But before he could lay a hand on her she turned to him and just snapped at him. Literally, she snapped at him with her jaws.

She walked away and then grabbed a stray arrow and pulled out Jaspers lighter that he dropped a while back. She heated up the arrow tip and waited until it was red hot. Sly then tried to stop her but she then pressed the tip of the arrow onto her wound and singed her skin.

Sly was astonished that she didn't even scream out. She then threw the arrow and ripped off part of her pants and wrapped it around her arm. She then leaned onto a tree and just started to take deep breaths.

She then stood back up and walked west like she told Sly before, and left him behind. Sly just watched as she walked away.

"Man, when did she get to be that strong to not even cry out in pain?" He dropped his head a little. Thinking that it was his fault to begin with. She was hurt and he caused it.

He just started to walk after her and stuck his hands into his pockets. His right hand fiddling with a small box in pocket.

A week had passed since that incident and Carmelita was now on the verge of trying to open a door that lead into a secret tomb. She was working on it with Lara and they were talking about a secret button of some kind when Sly came into view with jasper.

"So, any luck?" Sly smiled.

"For the last time NO!" Carmelita yelled back at him. "I don't know how many times you have already asked that."

"Thirteen times to be exact." Lara said while reading a book and feeling for a switch.

"Really?! I thought it was only seven times?"

"Nope, he has been at it for a while now." She then hit a lever that was in the middle of a plate that had a jewel in the middle of it. "Ha! It was always in the eye of the serpent."

"See, I told you." Carmelita said.

"Awesome, now we can go inside now-"

"Hold it! Me first." Carmelita stepped in front of Sly.

"Me as well." Jasper put a hand on Lara's shoulder.

"Be my guest." She gestured inside.

"Oh c'mon!" Sly complained.

"You know, why can't you be more like your idol here and just wait five more minutes?" Carmelita said while cuffing Sly to tree branch.

"Hmpf." He sat down on the floor while his arm was hanging in the air.

"Hand cuffs?" Lara looked at him.

"Penelope gift for her twenty second birthday."

"Nice." She giggled. "Like the orange paint on them."

"Veronica's idea. You should have seen what her sister gave her." Sly looked away. His face all red.

"A black laced undergarments." Lara smiled with a hint of seduction in her voice.

Sly looked up at her and she had this smile on her face as if she received the same gift. She looked down at Sly and laughed.

"Jasper did that for me one year. Got me some lingerie and then past out when I wore them one night. I just wore them, did no sort of advancing on him what so ever." She laughed again and Sly's face just went redder.

"Okay…the coast…is clear." Both Carmelita and Jasper said while running out of the tomb. Dust all over them.

"What happened?!" Sly said standing up.

"Yeah, are you guys okay?" Lara went over to Jasper and wiped his face with a cloth.

"Yeah…just fine. Just some…traps here and there. Nothing we couldn't handle." Carmelita said while unlocking Sly.

Sly then grabbed Carmelita's face in both hands and used his thumbs to wipe the dust off from her eyes and cheeks. He looked her over and she smiled. He laughed.

"What?" She scrunched her eyebrows.

"Even when you are all dirty, you are still so beautiful." He kissed her nose and she smiled."

"What about me?" They hear Jasper say.

"What about you?"

"Don't I get one too?"

"What? A kiss?" He nods his head up and down. "Okay."

She grabbed his face with one hand and kissed his cheek. He smiled, but then passed out. Both Sly and Carmelita look at Lara and she sighs.

"Man, why is he so difficult to be all romantic with him? Seriously." She laughed as she lugged him over towards their camp fire.

The next day the four went inside the tomb and started to explore. They found old paintings of a society that was known for their art. They made life size paintings of different people. They were so life like. Almost real.

"There art work is so life like that it is creeping me out." Jasper said while hiding behind Lara.

"Indeed. So fascinating." Lara was all goo-goo eyed.

"Yeah, they seem so real. Like if they were a real person." Carmelita reached out to touch a painting. "Is it me or are the walls really warm?"

Sly touched one painting, but it was cool.

"No, this one is cold. Why?"

"Because this one is warm."

Lara came next to her and touched it as well.

"Funny."

"What is?"

"This one is a lot more shiny than the others. The jewelry is more golden color than the rest as well."

"Uh…" Sly started.

"What is it?"

"Do the paintings also blink?"

"What?"

Everyone looks up and indeed, the eyes were blinking. Then the image started to move. Everyone backed away from the moving painting.

The painting stepped down from the wall and began to advance on the group. It then reached for its side and a sword shimmered into existence.

"That, is pretty cool." Carmelita said and everyone looked at her. She was not one for saying something like that in these kind of situations. Sly was the one to say something stupid.

"What now?" Sly asked.

"Uh, I think the right thing to do is….RUN!" Jasper said while running back towards the entrance.

Lara watched as he did and she just shook her head. She then turned towards the painting, or more like, this guard dog that was once a painting, and pulled out her twin pistols.

"Jeez, do women have to do everything around here?"

"Looks that way." Carmelita stood right next to her with her own pistol in hand.

They both started to fire upon the dog and it just kept on walking towards them. Not caring about the holes that were being made all over his body. He was falling apart, but he kept on walking. Then after a few more seconds, he was nothing but a pile of clay, scattered across the floor.

"Well, that was easy." Lara said.

"Yes, that was, way too easy." Carmelita holstered her pistol and bent down and picked up a piece of the fallen guard. "You think it would have been a lot ha-" she never finished her sentence.

The broken pieces started to swirl all around Carmelita and engulf her in a black fog. Lara backed away and fell backwards.

"What is going on?!"Carmelita shielded herself as she was consumed by the fog.

Then that was when Sly and Jasper walked back inside the room.

"Is it safe to come…" Sly started and then almost had a heart attack. "Carmelita!" He was about to go to her when he was pulled back by Lara.

"Don't. we don't know what we are dealing with here."

"But she…"

"She can handle herself."

"She, is no more." They all heard. They looked at Carmelita and her eyes were glowing.

"Wow, now that's cool." Jasper said and Lara slapped him.

"The one you call Carmelita is now under my control."

"And who are you?"

"I am an Amazon warrior. One that guards this place."

"You're a women?!" Sly was surprised. "I thought you were a dude."

Carmelita or, the warrior just looked at him. Then suddenly Carmelita fell over clutching her stomach.

"Get…out." She tried to stand. "This is my body."

She stood up and looked at everyone. Her eyes then went back to their normal color. Carmelita then ran to Lara and started shaking her to do something.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well, you live for this stuff and have encountered everything, do something."

"What do you want with Carmelita? Isn't there another way you could not use her body?"

Carmelita's eyes started to glow again. Then one of them went back to normal. The eye Carmelita had control over went nuts. She was looking everyway and then at Sly. Sly just starred at her and was thinking, but didn't know what to do.

Then suddenly Carmelita started to glow all around her body and then pieces of armor started to form on her. From a chest plate to wrist guards to shin guards. She was then full of armor that was practically weightless.

"There is no other way. I need a vessel and I intend to protect this place to the fullest."

Then Carmelita started to walk towards a door that they had yet to explore and then she pushed a secret button and a floor panel opened and Carmelita walked down a set of stairs.

"What do we do Lara?!" Sly panicked. "I was going to ask today!"

"What?! Today? Why didn't you do it the other day like I told you?"

"Well, that was when the whole her getting shot in the arm thing went down because of me and all."

"Great. This is just perfect."

"I think I have something here." He handed her a book.

"Okay, this here says that she must be distracted by something and then we have to place that scarab on her back and it should extract the spirit from her body. How convenient that we found that bug the other day huh?" She started to laugh.

"Uh, excuse me, but we still have to save my girlfriend here." Sly said.

"Yeah, sorry. Okay, Jasper, you take this to the other side of the room once we go down there. Then Sly, you have to talk to Carmelita. About anything. I will think of another plan if this one goes wrong."

"What am I supposed to talk about?"

"I don't know. Anything, just think of something."

With that both her and Jasper ran down the stair well and left Sly to think of something that would distract Carmelita long enough for Jasper to attach that scarab.

He couldn't think of anything until he felt the box inside his pocket.

"Well, better now than later I guess."

He ran down the stairs and entered a room filled with gold and books. There were some pile of scrolls here and there, but mostly gold and art work. He then saw the armored Carmelita walking down a pathway towards a pedestal that held a golden spear.

"Sly! Hurry, if she touches that spear, she will have great power and we will lose our chance at getting her back."

"Oh great." He ran over to the pathway but the bridge that led to the pedestal collapsed. He then yelled out. "Carmelita?!"

The body stopped and looked like it was struggling to move. Her tail twitched like crazy and her arm was reached for the spear. Her hand was almost touching it and her arm was pulling back but made no progress.

"It's now or never." He took a breath. "Carmelita?! I have to ask you something."

Then Carmelita had control of the body. But just the head.

"Really Sly?! Now, of all times?" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Yes, if I don't do it now, then I will never have the chance to ask you again." She still wasn't turning around and Sly wanted her to look at him when he asked her this. "But, for one thing, that armor makes you look really fat."

Everyone in the chamber of treasure stopped moving. Even Jasper as he was almost behind Carmelita. Lara was still rummaging through her books for some sort of answers, and she dropped her book and looked at Sly.

Carmelita then turned around. Her face red with anger. One eye was glowing. She only had control over half her body.

"Amazons are not fat boy. They are very beefy women."

"What do you mean that this makes me look fat?! How can you say that to me?!"

"Well, I had to make you turn towards me."

Carmelita started to walk towards Sly and he then pulled out the black box in his pocket. Well, where he once had the black box at.

"What? Where did it go?" he looked around for it. Then spotted it on the broken ledge where the bridge once sat. as he reached for it with his cane, he was grabbed by the collar and hosted up in the air.

"Sly?!" Carmelita said angrily.

"You will pay for your words child."

"Okay, now to get your full, attention." Carmelita's eye gave a questioned look. "Carmelita? Will you do me the honor, of spending the rest of your life with me, and be known as Mrs. Cooper?" He opened his box to show a gold ring with a small diamond in the middle. The ring was covered in a seal that covered the diamond as well so that if it was rubbed against, it wouldn't be scratched.

Carmelita's eyes went back to normal and she dropped Sly on the floor. He sat on the floor and watched Carmelita sink to the floor on her knees. Her eyes were watery and she had her hands on her mouth. Not knowing what to say.

Then just before she could say anything, Jasper had placed the scarab on her back and then Carmelita let out a scream and the whole place started to shake.

"You couldn't have waited a few more seconds?!" Sly yelled.

"Shut up and grabbed her!" Lara yelled at them both.

They watched as a blue mist came from Carmelita and disappeared. This left Carmelita to fall to the floor and Sly picked her up. With the help of Jasper, the armor was heavy and would take too long to take off her.

They all made it outside to watch the tomb be buried once again. Everything they worked for to find, was gone.

"Why can't we find one place that won't flood, sink into the ground, burn, or be destroyed by a storm? Why does it always have to end the same way?" Lara looked down at Carmelita. "At least she is safe."

Sly knelt next to her and lifted her head up. He move some bangs out of her face and she stirred.

"Carmelita?" He asked. Her eyes opened and looked at him.

"Young man, I don't take kindly to jokes." She said in a weird voice that scared Sly. Then she laughed. "Got cha."

"That is not at all funny." Sly huffed.

"Sorry, I just had to." She sat up. "So, what did you say back there?"

Sly looked at her. "You didn't hear what I said?"

"I did, you just better do it properly this time or my answer might change." His eyes opened wide and both Lara and Jasper laughed.

Sly then rolled over and got on one knee and grabbed the ring. He picked up Carmelita's hand and asked once more.

"Carmelita, will you make me the happiest raccoon in the world and marry me?"

That is when Carmelita started to cry. She then looked at Lara and laughed through her tears.

"You know, I pictured this being a lot more romantic, but here I am in a suit of armor that makes me look fat, I am all sweaty, and we are in the middle of nowhere." Everyone laughed. "But you know what? That's what makes it special for me. It's not a normal proposal."

She opened her fingers and Sly took that as a sign to put the ring on. "So this is a yes right?"

"No," Sly's ears dropped. "I just wanted to wear the ring." She laughed. "Sly, you stupid ringtail, of course it is a yes." She grabbed his face and brought him in for a long sweet kiss.

"Congratulations you guys." Lara said while helping them up.

"Oh, and Sly?" Carmelita started.

"Yes my lady?"

"You know, even if it was to get my attention, you are still gonna pay for calling me fat." She walked off. Leaving Sly with his mouth wide open. Then Lara giggled.

"Yeah Sly, never say a women looks fat in anything. Even in that kind of situation."

"But you, I…" he stuttered.

"Don't worry man." Jasper put a hand on his shoulder. "I can't teach you many tricks to make her forgive you."

"Yeah, says that man that falls over when kissed on the cheek."

"That was just a reaction."

"Whatever man."

They walked after the girls. They made it back to camp and before Sly could walk inside the tent both he and Carmelita shared, he was pushed out. Then he was told to think about what he said, otherwise he could sleep outside.

Jasper then laughed at him and before he could walk inside his tent he shared with Lara, he was pushed out for talking about how to make a girl forgive you with Sly. Saying that they are not toys to be played with.

"Well, I don't know about you," Sly started. "but I am going to beg for forgiveness. It was said that is was going to rain tonight." He walked into his tent and didn't' come back out. Must have convinced Carmelita.

"Great, Lara is not that forgiving." He sat down at the fire. Then he felt a rain drop on his nose. "Man, can this get any worse?"

"Not if you say you're sorry." He turned to see Lara. His ears dropped.

"I'm sorry."

"Ha! Good boy, now come inside and take your clothes off." His ears perked up. "Not like that you filthy mutt. To get dry." She shook her head and went back inside.

"I knew that." He got up and went inside.

**Sorry for the late update, went camping with the family and got sick while sleeping in a tent in the cold. Ha! **

**Anyways, I'm still sick, but I will try to make the next update come sooner than a week later.**


	23. Preparations

Chapter 23: Preparations

**Hey, here is the next chapter. This is just about getting ready for the big day and maybe the start of it. IDK. Sorry again for the wait. This cold I had nearly killed me. Lol.**

**I don't own Sly Cooper.**

About a month passed after Sly's proposal and the couple was relaxing together in a nice quite place. Upside down, in a cave, in the middle of a mountain, while being tied up.

"This is your fault, you know that right?" Carmelita turned in her bundle and looked at Sly who was currently tied upside down on the wall.

"Yeah, for like the hundredth time." He looked around and saw a torch just behind Carmelita. "Hey, Lara said she was in this kind of predicament once before right?"

"Don't even think about it. I know where you are going with this."

"But c'mon. it will work."

"Sly, our rags are soaked with rain water and aren't flammable like hers were at that time."

"But the ropes aren't. they are dry and are brittle. Easily flammable."

"Yeah, okay. But I'm not doing that." She turned away from him.

He just smiled. He had been playing with their ropes that were looped together and had gotten one around the flame and was just waiting for it to get hot enough. He just watched and Carmelita had caught his gaze and saw what he was looking at.

"Sly?! You stupid ringtail!" She yelled at him.

"I love it when you call me that."

The rope had caught fire and started to burn towards Carmelita. Her ropes were closer to the fire and she started to burn all over. The wet rags around her protected her from the heat but one rope had made its way around her neck and was almost directly on her.

She tried to struggle to get the rope off her neck but it was pointless. She was still too tightly bounded. Then just as the flame was about to burn her fur, Sly had cut her ropes and fell but was caught by his cane.

"Just in time." Sly laughed.

Carmelita just hung there in the air. She felt her neck and it was still hot from the flame. She then looked up at Sly and saw his smile. Even when she was angry with him, his smile always made her anger melt away.

"Sly?"

''Yeah?"

"Can you get us down now?"

"Oh, yeah." He then started to slid down the rope he currently held and they made their way down to the floor.

They were now safely on the floor and they found Lara's pack. There was a radio missing and Carmelita knew she could track it. She brought out her GPS and connected it like Bentley showed her once before. She wired the radio and then a small dot showed up on the screen.

"Got them, or, her. I know which way to go." Carmelita took off down a tunnel.

"Right behind you." Sly said running after her. But not after pocketing a nice looking golden feather that was left on a pedestal.

"This will go nice with my jewel feather collection." Sly smiled.

"Sly, where are you?"

"Right here."

Carmelita saw Sly come up next to her and she shook her head.

"Jeez, okay. I figured the two of them will be in the next room over here. We just need to find the door that leads to it."

"How about this?" Sly held up a stick of dynamite that was already lit.

"That might work but…YOU LIT IT ALREADY?!"

Sly threw it to a crack in the wall and grabbed Carmelita with his cane and hoisted them up into the air.

_**BOOM!**_

Shards of rock flew everywhere and Carmelita watched as she thought about using the dynamite an hiding behind a pillar, but she watched on as the pillar was blown to smithereens. For once Sly's idea was a real lifesaver. Literally.

After the smoke cleared they were back on the floor. Then they rush into the next room to find that Lara was at the top of this enormous pyramid made of marble and was about to grab what they came for. One of the gauntlets of Thor.

And just before either Sly of Carmelita could call out to her, they both noticed some lizards behind her and one of them had Jasper with a shotgun to his head. Sly then knelt down and pulled out his binocucoms.

"Bentley, you seeing this? What are our options?"

"Yeah, this looks tricky. Well, for one thing, you need to get that gun off Jasper. We just lucked out that the guard has him behind all the others."

"So what, take him out first?" Carmelita chimed in.

"Yes, but then one of you needs to help Lara grab the gauntlet and get out of there."

"Okay, sounds easy enough."

"I'm afraid not. See those guards over there that have some sort of helmet on?"

"Yeah," both Sly and Carmelita said.

"Well, those are heat detectors and they look like they are always watching from above."

"Then we will have to go from under them."

"That might be the best option, but…" Bentley paused.

"But?"

"But under the bridge that leads to the pyramid is a lake of hot boiling lava."

"Of course, you can't have a nice looking pyramid without a giant lake filled with lava." Carmelita joked.

"And you complain about my sarcasm." Sly laughed. "That was weak."

"Shut it Sly." Carmelita hit him in the arm playfully.

"Okay, so the best route for both of you is that Carmelita, you should use the vines that somehow withstand the heat and haven't burned to a crisp, and crawl your way towards Jasper. Then hook the guards leg with one of Penelope's zip lines and…

"Move over. This is mine explanation." Penelope shoved Bentley off the screen. "Okay, it is pretty simple to use. Just shot the line at the guards leg and it will them wrap around it without much force. So he won't know. Then hook it under the bridge and shot the hook from the handle into the stone."

"Then I hit this blue button thing and he is pulled off the bridge and becomes a swinging lizard?"

"That is the sum of it in your terms. But yes, he will then be tied up by the rest of the lines if you also hit the green button. So he won't scream out for help."

"Then I grab Jasper and we crawl out threw a tunnel under the pyramid."

''Exactly. Now Sly, for you, you are going to use my new improved bear claw."

"So I won't fall almost to my death like your last one?"

"Yes, sorry about that. But it was Bentley's fault. He use one of my parts for his coffee machine."

"Hey, you said I could use it!" Bentley was heard off screen.

"Shut it. Okay, so you need to be somewhere in the middle of the room. Like on the second floor or something. Bentley also took most of my line for a clothes line and so there is not much for you to shot up with."

"Hey!" Bentley yelled again.

"So I need to be up high somewhere and then shot it and swing in to rescue the fair maiden?"

"I'm still right here." Carmelita said while climbing down the rocks towards the vies that lead under the bridge.

"Just a joke to lighten the mood."

"In all, yes. Just shot it somewhere over Lara and you should make it over to the other side."

"Should?" Sly laughed.

"Like I said before. Bentley used some of it for a clothes line to dry his shells. I don't know."

"Got it. Well, see you all on the other side."

"Rodger that Sly, Murray is already on the other side with the loot of lost treasure and Veronica is ready to open the trap door. So once you get those two out of there, we are ready to go."

"Great, I'm going in." He spotted Carmelita about to drop down to the vines and called out to her. She looked up and he dropped down and hooked onto a crack in the wall with his cane. Then he leaned in and grabbed her face and gave her a kiss. "Good luck gorgeous." She smiled.

"You too ringtail."

He then shot up into the air and landed on a broken pillar. He watched as Carmelita disappeared under the bridge and just waited for the right time to swing into action. He then watched as Lara looked over and got a glance of him and she smiled in relief.

She then turned before she grabbed the gauntlet. She started to talk to the head lizard man and Sly could barely hear.

"What if this is a trap and if I grab it the whole place starts to fall apart? Something like this always happens. What then?"

"Well, you grab it, you then throw it to me, then you get your little lap dog."

"Do I have your word? You won't hurt him?"

"Do you have a choice?" The lizard smiled.

"Eww, are his gums supposed to be that color or does he just not brush very well?" Sly made a gagging motion.

"Focus Sly." Carmelita told him through his ear piece.

"Sorry." He laughed.

"Just get on with it!" The man yelled at Lara while pointing a gun at her.

"Alright, alright." She turned back towards the gauntlet and grabbed it and the blue light that was shining on it faded to white. She clutched the gauntlet to her chest and closed her eyes. Waiting for something to happen.

She opened one eye and nothing happened. She looked at her prize and smiled. Sly smiled as well. He then looked as he saw Carmelita poke her head over the side of the bridge and then moved her arm over and shot at the guard holding Jasper. Then in one quick flash, that guard was gone.

Sly chuckled as he saw the lizard swing from side to side and then he saw one of Carmelita's boots kick the lizard in the gut and his body went still.

Then Carmelita climbed onto the bridge and untied Jasper and they both made their way under once again and disappeared from Sly's vision.

"Now it is my time to shine." Sly lifted his arm and was about to shot a line when the lizard fire his gun.

"Now, hand over the gauntlet. If you won't be so kind."

Lara turned to him and smiled. She didn't see Jasper and she then placed the gauntlet on her hand and the lizard yelled.

"I think I will keep this. Since you have nothing to hurt me with."

"Oh yeah, then how about I put a bullet into your little dogs head!?" He turns to fire another round and is pointing at nothing. "What the?"

"Sorry, but I have to go now." She then slammed her fist into the side of the pyramid and the whole place started to shake. The lizard and his troops were scrambling around to try and steady themselves.

Sly panicked and shot a line to the ceiling and swung towards Lara. But the line was too short. As he made his way to her he dropped his cane down and told Lara to grab it. She ran to the edge and jumped. Just barely making the jump, she managed to grab a hole of the cane.

"Now let's get out of here." She smiled.

"We can't. both Jasper and Carmelita haven't made it out from under the pyramid." Lara's smile faded.

"What?! They are under that thing?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you say something?! I wouldn't have hit it and make it unstable if I had known."

"Well sorry, you are the one that can't stand having someone in your ear talking to you."

"This is no time to argue guys. Hurry up and get to the other side." Sly heard Bentley.

They made it to the other side and waited at the exit of the tunnel from underneath the pyramid. They looked in to see if they could see anything, but it was too dark. Then Sly said for Veronica to start working on the door while they wait.

Just as he said that, the door behind them started to lift. Sly looked back so see if they made it out but nothing.

"C'mon Jasper. C'mon." Lara was freaking out.

Even when she doesn't show it much, she really loves that dog of hers. Even if she treats him like a pack mule. Sly smiled at his thought.

"Jasper!" Lara yelled as she started to pull him out from underneath the collapsing pyramid. He stood up and she grabbed him in a huge bear hug.

"Where is Carmelita?" Sly asked.

"Right behind me." Jasper huffed out.

Sly sprawled onto his stomach and looked into the darkness. He searched but saw nothing.

"Carmelita?!" He yelled.

"Right here Sly." He heard Carmelita's voice and he sighed in relief. But it disappeared just as quickly as it came. "But my foot is suck. I can't break free."

"What?!" Sly panicked again.

"Here, take this." Lara handed him a flare. "That's all I have."

"What kind of adventures are we who forget to bring flashlights?" They laughed.

He then went into the darkness with the help of the flare. He crawled quite a ways until he spotted that lovely blue hair he loves so much. He crawled towards Carmelita and saw that her foot was caught under pole that somehow was inside the pyramid.

"What is a pole doing inside of a-"

"Just get me out of this Sly! I'm freaking out here!" Carmelita yelled.

"Sorry."

He then went to work trying to lift the pole up just enough for her to pull her foot free. Carmelita watched as she saw him squeeze up into a crouched position in such a tight place. This seemed to calm her down a bit. Thinking that Sly being so flexible being so hot. Then she shook her head at the thought and smiled.

"Okay, almost there." She looked and saw that he was indeed lifting this massive weight.

She then wiggled her foot just enough and soon her foot was free. Then Sly fell backwards and yelled for Lara to start pulling. Carmelita then noticed that he had a rope tied around him.

"C'mon." He grabbed her around the waist and then they were pulled free of the crumbling structure and just in time too.

"Hurry up you guys. This door…is very…heavy." They heard Veronica say.

They then ran towards the door and were almost safe, until they heard gun fire. The lizard man managed to come around the structure and was firing at the group. They all made it past the door and Veronica let go of the door and it slammed shut.

They gang still heard gun fire coming from the other side and they laughed. That is, until Sly collapsed onto the ground.

"Sly?!" Carmelita yelled. "Sly, what's wrong?" She picked his head up.

"Oh my gosh." Lara gasped.

"What?" Carmelita looked at her. She just pointed at Sly.

Carmelita looked back at him and then gasped as well. There on his stomach was a hole and blood flowing out at a steady pace.

"SLY!"

"Looking back at the flyers I had around the room, it seems that a bullet ricochet on this pillar here, then hit Sly in the abdomen." Bentley said.

"And how can you tell that it was a bullet that hit Sly?" Murray asked.

"Well, if you look here, you can see a spark and it is angled just right and…"

"Guys, Sly is barely breathing here and you are looking over your stupid videos?!" Carmelita shouted while cradling Sly's head in her lap.

"Clam down Carmelita, it past right threw him and it didn't hit anything major. He is going to be just fine." Veronica said.

"Yeah, tell me that when he wakes up." She said while a tear escaped her eye. "This isn't normal."

"Ha, what do you mean?" Penelope laughed.

"I'm the one that always gets hurt. Not him."

"Carm," Lara said while tying a bandage around Jasper's arm. "just relax will you. This is just like any other raid. You are just in Sly's spot and he is in yours. He was just as hysterical as you are right now when you were unconscious all those times you got hurt."

"Really?" She wiped her eye.

"Oh yeah, he was much worse though." Jasper laughed out. "He would say what would happen if you didn't wake up? What about our future, our kids? All that stuff."

"Really, he talked like that when I'm out?" This made her blush a little.

"That's…not…true." Everyone looked down at Sly.

"Sly!" Carmelita yelled in joy. "Your awake."

"And very…tired. What happened?" He tried to sit up.

"Sly, don't push it." Carmelita tried to push him back down.

"Awe, but I wanted to rest on your shoulder." His ears droop and Carmelita just laughed.

"Fine, you win."

"Ha! Ow, you could never win against my puppy eyes." He laughed but grabbed his sides while doing so.

"So," Veronica said. "What now?"

"Well, we came what we were after." Lara said. She held up the gauntlet. "We can go home now."

"Really? But I thought you still needed two other pieces." Sly was confused.

"That I already have at home."

"What?"

"Sly, she told this story already. Her father found the other gauntlet and found the location of the hammer."

"Which I found four years ago." Lara smiled showing her small razor teeth. "So now I have the whole collection." She giggled.

"Awesome. So what know?" Sly smiled.

"Well, that's a given."

"Huh?" He bent one ear down and tilted his head.

"Your wedding of course." Bentley smiled.

"That's right." Penelope agreed.

Sly just smiled and then passed out again. Carmelita panicked and Lara just said it was from exhaustion. This made her calm down a bit but then she went on about the color of napkins they should have for the reception and then Veronica timed in and started talking about blue and orange being their theme. Or having a pirate theme wedding and have one guy say that they object to the marriage and then a guy dress as a pirate can shot them and it will just be loads of fun.

"You seem to have been to a lot of themed weddings. Huh?"

"Oh yeah, they were all great. This one was opposite themed. Where guys wear dresses and girls wear tuxes. It was so cool."

"Yeah, ours will just be simple. But a little spicy. Almost like Katrina's." Carmelita said.

"That one was awesome." Penelope said.

"Awesome was right. Their cake was huge." Murray put his hand up in the air to signify the height.

"No matter what, I am sure your wedding will be a day you both will never forget." Lara held onto Jasper as she said that.

"Yeah, and then comes the honeymoon." Veronica said while raising one eyebrow up and down. Carmelita's face lit up like firework.

"Why are you talking about that?!" Her voice squeaked.

"Awe Carm, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Look at me and Penelope, we are still virgins." He laughed. Obviously a lie.

"Bentley?! Don't tease her like that." Penelope hit his arm. "But I have to admit, for people that show their love like they do, I can't believe they haven't done it yet." Everyone laughed as Carmelita's face went beat red.

She then looked down at Sly and played with his hair.

"You are so lucky that you are unconscious right now." She whispered to him.

A week went by and the gang was back together as a whole. Melody and Flynn came in from Rome and Katrina and Luke lived a mile away and so it didn't take long for them to come over.

The girls were all together looking through magazines looking for colors and decorations for Carmelita and Sly's wedding.

"Wait you guys," Penelope said. "We should really wait for Carmelita."

"But she did say to look for things. She even gave us a list." Veronica held it up.

"Yeah, we already got the flowers ordered and the tables and the table clothes." Melody said.

"But c'mon, don't you think she should be here with us?"

"She is with Sly right now. She will be back soon."

"You said that like an hour ago."

"Well, then you go and get her."

"Go get who?" They all turn to see Carmelita standing in the door way.

"Hey, how is he?"

"Just fine. I had to change his bandages for him."

"What? What happened to the guys?"

"Flynn said he didn't mind doing it but Sly didn't want them touching him. I don't know."

They all laughed. Carmelita then sat down and looked at everything that they had already accomplished. She couldn't believe how much they got done.

"This is a lot easier than I thought."

"Well, that's because you let the bridesmaid do the work." Katrina said.

"Hey, if I recall, she made all of us her bridesmaids." Melody stood up.

"Girls, calm down." Carmelita said while holding in her laughter.

"Yeah Katrina." Veronica stood up as well.

"Well I'm her sister. So I get first choice on everything." She smiled in triumph.

"Oh, it's on now." Melody jumped at her and they went out the back sliding door and onto the deck.

Carmelita just watched and then Veronica jumped in on the action. Penelope then moved over next to Carmelita and they watched with amusement.

"So, am I your favorite now?" Penelope said. This made Carmelita laugh.

"I don't know. You guys are all my favorites."

It was now April and the two were to be married in the winter time. Sly wanted it to be in the spring but Carmelita wanted it to snow when they said I do.

The gang was now filling out the invites. Murray was sitting out because he got a paper cut. Bentley had a system going. He had his robotic arms opening the letters, he writes in them, then the arms close it and place it in the envelop and then he licks it and it's done.

Everyone else was in an assembly line. Penelope opened the cards up and handed them to Sly. He then placed a sticker inside them that had the date of the wedding. Then Veronica got it next and she placed a sealed flower in them. She then passed it to Melody who stamped a design around the corners and then passed it to Carmelita who wrote whatever came to mind. She then passed it to either Katrina or Luke who placed them inside the envelopes and then Flynn licked and sealed them.

"Ugh, how many more do we have?" Sly complained.

"Only twenty more." Carmelita laughed.

"Really?! How many did we do?"

"Let's see. They are in piles of ten, and there are six of them, so sixty."

"We really have that many friends?"

"I do. Do you have a list of people you want to invite?" She smiled.

"What?! You mean I have to do my own list?"

"Of course. Didn't I tell you?" She giggled.

"Hey, you are messing with me."

"Of course I'm not."

They all just laughed and finished the last few cards. Then after all that was done they took them to the post office and mailed them all off.

Another week went by after that and the gang was almost done with the preparations. All that was left was the entertainment, food, the actual place the ceremony will be held at, and the main item had still yet to be found…the Dress.

**The next chapter will be within a week. Still getting over the sickness I had. But the next chapter will be about more prepping and possibly the rehearsal dinner. I think I will have the wedding be its own chapter. IDK.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	24. Rehearsal

Chapter 24: Rehearsal

**Sorry! I know my usual updates are less than or about a week. Sorry! But here is one of my last few remaining chapters. Hope you guys love it. **

**This chapter will be just mainly about the rehearsal dinner. I have been to one and it was weird. Everything that you will read really happened when I went to one of my friends.**

**I put my experience into this chapter and hopefully you guys laugh as much as I did on that night at my friends rehearsal. **

**I don't own Sly Cooper.**

Carmelita was freaking out. She was pacing back and forth in her living room that both Sly and herself were given as an early wedding gift from her father.

It was a nice tow story house with five rooms, a deck in the back with a pond to the side with Cherry Blossom trees around it. (Courtesy of Lara) They also had a huge fire pit down a dirt road where they love to spend their evenings. And they have a lovely walk path that Carmelita takes every morning around the mountain. She wanted to live in the mountains and her dad built this house for his little girl. Katrina had something to say once he gave her the keys. Saying that she wanted a beach house.

"Carm, calm down will you?" Sly said from the couch.

"How can I? The rehearsal is tomorrow and the flower arrangements aren't done."

"We are having flowers there?"

"No, the order was wrong when they sent a sample."

"Then don't worry, the wedding is a month away and they said they will send another one in a week." Sly got up and walked over to Carmelita.

He then made her sit in a chair and he then started to massage her shoulders. Her rubbed his thumbs into her back right above her shoulder blades and he got a moan from her.

"I am assuming that this is helping?" He smiled.

"Mmmhmmm." He laughed.

He continued to rub her shoulders out until he noticed her tipping over in her seat. He then picked her up bridle style and carried her to their room. Sly smiled at the thought of it being_ their_ room.

He placed her on the bed and she turned over in her sleep. She mumbled something along the lines of food carter and pink ponies. Sly just shook his head.

He walked back down to the kitchen and looked at her notes for the wedding. There were at least five pages of things she had written down. He looked and saw that there was still no one for music. He smiled.

He got up from his seat and grabbed the phone. And dialed a number.

"Hey, Scooter? What do you think of playing together at a wedding?"

It was only hours before the rehearsal dinner and Carmelita was nowhere to be seen. Sly walked around and finally found his sister talking with the bartender.

"Hey, you find Carmelita yet?"

"No," Melody sighed. "but this dude here says he saw a fox walk by here in that direction about ten minutes ago."

"Awesome. Let's go find her."

"How about I go? You need to go control your friends over there. They are starting to get rowdy and need to stop drinking. And I'm not the one that is going to stop them."

"What?!" Sly looked over and saw some of his friends downing drink after drink. "And I told Berry not to drink at all." He stormed off in his direction. "make sure you find her before this dinner starts."

"No problem."

About five minutes later, Melody managed to track down Carmelita who was currently sitting on a ledge of a cliff. Melody walked over to her and sat down next to her. Carmelita then let out a laugh.

"Darn, I thought I covered my scent pretty good this time."

"You did. I had to go back twice to catch the right wind. Something wrong?"

"No, I just needed some air is all."

"Oh good, for a second there I thought you were going to jump."

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that. I have too much to I have to do with my life."

"Like what?" Melody looked over at her.

"Well, for one thing, marry your brother."

"Ha, oh yeah."

"And raise a family."

"I remember Sly telling me one time that he didn't know if he could be a good father. Something about him not have one during his youth might affect him somehow."

"That's stupid. He has a great dad."

"That's what I told him, right after I swatted him in the head."

The girls laughed and talked for a few minutes more until Melody said that the dinner will begin soon and that they needed to get back. Carmelita sighed and then stood up.

"Okay, I guess this night won't be over unless I attend right?"

"That's what I'm talking about." Melody got up and laced her arm with hers. "Now, we better get back soon, Sly's friend Bill has had way too many drinks and I don't think Sly cane say no to him."

"Oh great." She placed a hand on her forehead.

They both got back and they saw that everything was in chaos. The tent where the dinner was supposed to be at was now on all the tables and there were a few people trapped under the tent.

"What the?!" Carmelita yelled in shock.

"Oh my…" Melody tried to hold in her laughter.

The tent was trashed and the buffet table was tipped over and the outside bar was no more. The ladies were all on one side of the venue and the guys were all in an all out brawl.

Carmelita didn't know what to make of this. She saw a jackal being tossed like a Frisbee threw the air and landed in a fountain. Then she saw what looked like a goats butt hanging over the side of the fountain. His feet up in the air.

"Oh my god Carmelita, I don't know what happened. It just happened all of a sudden." Penelope muttered.

"How…what…but…" Carmelita didn't know what to say. "Where is Sly?" She spoke calmly.

"I don't know. One minute he was trying to stop Bill from drinking, and the next thing is, he was sent flying into the tents main frame and the whole thing came down."

"What?! Is he hurt?"

"I don't know, I tried to get to him, but the crown is too big to maneuver through. Veronica is still out there with Murray trying to make a path."

They all look at the battlefield and there in the middle were Veronica and Murray. Murray tossing guys up and Veronica was smacking them with a 2x4 stick she got from a chair.

"Ha-ha! Home-run!" She yelled.

"Alright!" Murray tossed another one.

"This will take all night." Carmelita said as she walked over to the chaos.

"What are you going to do?" Penelope asked.

"Sssh. This is gonna be good I can tell." Melody put her hand over Penelope's mouth. "Let's just watch."

Carmelita came right up next to the fight and lifted up her dress. She reached under and pulled out her pistol that she received from Lara. She raised it up in the air and fired a shot off. Everyone stopped and hit the deck. Everyone covering their heads with their arms.

"Get out of my way!" She yelled.

Everyone looked at her and they all made a path for her to take. She then kept her arm raised as she made her way through the sea of animals. She finally made it to the collapsed tent and she turned around and looked at everyone.

"Carry on." Then she disappeared under the tent.

"You heard her." A falcon said as he bite onto the tail of a cat. The fight began once again.

"Sly? Where are you?" She looked everywhere.

"Ugh." She heard a moan.

She moved towards the sound and then came to a very mangled Sly. He was on the floor under a pile of chairs and table cloths. Carmelita moved towards him and started to carefully remove the chairs. Then after some time she freed Sly and he smiled up at her.

"Oh Sly. Didn't I tell you to pick your guest wisely?" She laughed as she ran her hand over his face.

"Sorry, I thought Bill had changed." He sat up. "But I guess I learned the hard way. That guy can really punch."

"My goodness, this is not how I had planned this day to go." Carmelita put her face in her hands.

"Carm, these things never go how you plan them. Don't worry about it."

"But Sly, you and your parents are paying for this. A thousand dollars down the drain."

"Hey," Sly stood up. "I said from the get go that I would pay for everything. You have nothing to worry about." He held out is hand to her. She took it.

"But normal thing is that the parents of the bride have to pay." She smiled.

"Yeah, I know. But what kind of thing is that? Seriously, the guy sure have to pay since he is the one that wants to marry the girl. Besides, we aren't normal like everyone else." He kissed her nose.

"So what now?" She laughed as she held up the tent.

"I have a backup plan." She looked at him with a funny look. "What?"

"You…have a backup plan? Really?"

"Of course. And, I sort of had an idea that this…might have happened."

"What?!"

"Sorry, I thought it would. I didn't think it would actually come to this." His ears dropped. "But, I will fix this."

He started to crawl out of the tent. Leaving Carmelita alone. She was about to leave as well, until she heard a voice from behind her.

"The food is really good." She turned to see a co-worker sitting under a pillar and was eating a steak and some fruit.

"Ha! Are you for real Sam?" She laughed at her friend.

"What? I have told you before that this fox will eat anything and will eat anywhere she pleases." She smiled and took another bite out of her pear.

"Oh my gosh…" Carmelita just crawled out of the tent laughing.

Carmelita finally made it out of the tent and saw that everyone was on a bus that somehow was there. She looked at everyone getting on. The girls had their own bus while the guys got on another. The girls looked all nice and clean while the guys were carrying bags of ice and putting them on their heads, faces, and arms.

Carmelita laughed and looked for Sly. Then she was attacked by Melody.

"Come on, we are going to Black Angus!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Sly has the whole restaurant ready for us."

"Huh?"

"Just come on."

She drag Carmelita to their bus and she just went with it. On the way the girls were sing on the bus. She laughed because it had a karaoke machine. Veronica took full advantage of it.

The guys bus was dead silence. No one talked, no one blinked, and no one breathed. Well, who would when Bentley had on his haze mat suit? He had gas bombs and tranquilizers too. No one did anything.

After arriving at the restaurant, everyone seemed to be sober. The girls were all laughing as they got off the bus while the guys were like in a prison line. Getting off with their hands together and walking with their heads down.

"What happened in there?" Penelope asked Bentley.

"Just made sure they knew how they should act when we got here. That's all." He laughed and gave Flynn a high-five.

They walked in and found that the whole place was empty. No one there. Just their party. The hostess came to Carmelita and told her to follow her to their tables.

"Sly, how did you do this?"

"Well, I told them that there might be a possibility that we might come here."

"And what if on the off chance we didn't come? Then what?"

"I already paid them whatever they would make on a night like this. And I know the owner and so he gave me a discount. Heh." He smiled.

"I can't believe this."

"I can't believe myself either. And I already have the plates made out too. A salad to begin with, then some finger foods, then either steak or shrimp, then dessert. Pretty sweet don't you think?" He laughed.

Carmelita just smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek which made him blush a little.

The night went as good as any rehearsal would go. They guest mingled, they danced, they had entertainment, and food. They talked about how and why guys are so stupid and try to act big with other guys, the guys, talked about how big their muscles are and what is going to be on later that night.

The girls tried to get the guys to dance, but they weren't budging. The only ones that did were the gang and Jasper. Lara and Jasper managed to make it in time to go to the restaurant. They were filling out paperwork because Jasper had broken a vase that was mid fourteenth century and Lara had to explain in detail that it was a fake and so they just had to fill out mountains of paperwork.

The entertainment was the big fight that went down at the place where the dinner should have been at. Melody showed Lara the video she took and she said that it was sad that she missed it.

The food menu was about the only thing that went right. No one complained and no one threw it. At the venue someone had thrown an apple at someone and that is how the other half of guys started fighting. There were two different fights in one huge brawl.

Then after about an hour of eating, that is when Sly thought it would be a good time to stand up and talk.

"Excuse me everyone!" He shouted a little. Everyone looked at him. "I would like to propose a toast. To the lady that I am going to marry."

Everyone went 'awe' and Carmelita just smiled.

"I would also like to thank everyone for coming. I know it was a little weird to begin with, but it seemed to turn out pretty good if you ask me."

Everyone clapped in response.

"Now, in the beginning, I never thought I would be here today. Well, I never thought I would meet my first love ever again." All the girls 'awed' at him. "In the beginning, I never liked dancing. That changed one night when I was forced to go with my mother to a dance competition. There, I seen the most beautiful girl in the world."

He looked at Carmelita who just smiled up at him.

"She wore a black dress, or maybe a dark blue, her hair was up and her fur was glowing. She danced a tango I think. She moved so elegantly that I was just in awe. Then my mother took a photo of her and said to stop starring with my mouth open."

Everyone let out a giggle.

"Then I got a copy and I kept that photo with me everywhere I went. So that maybe I could meet her again. Then…" he paused. Carmelita grabbed his hand. He smiled at her. "Then the accident happened. I thought I would never be able to see again. Then after, you know, I met a girl and I felt so right with her. Even though I couldn't see, she made me feel like I could. Then one day I told her about the photo and she said that it was her."

"She saw the picture and told me that I carried around a picture of her. Then after that, I knew that I would be spending the rest of my life with this girl. Then after some time, I asked her out, then we had are first kiss, then I asked her to marry me in the most abnormal way."

"Yeah, when I was possessed by a past warrior." Carmelita added and got many laughs.

"Yeah, it was the only way to get her to have full control of her body. Anyways, I am just glad, that I am here, right now, with the fox of my dreams. And not anywhere else."

Everyone clapped as Carmelita got up and kissed him.

"Now, who wants to have dessert?!" Sly yelled as he finished his kiss.

Everyone cheered and clapped as the waiters were bringing out plates of cake and cookies with ice cream on top.

That night went in the books as the weirdest rehearsal dinners ever.

**Sorry again for the late update. Been busy with school, just finished my 3rd mid-term paper and I think I nailed it.**

**Don't know when the next one will be up, but it will be about the big day! Woo! So look forward to it. Thanks again for reading.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Party

**Sorry about the long wait. As I said in my little news, I was in an archery accident that was, not my fault. Lol. I blame the juvenile bobcat that was hanging around me. **

**Long story short, I was practicing my archery and when I went to retrieve my arrows from my hay bales, I saw this bobcat up in this tree that's right next to my targets. I was in the process of putting my arrows in my quiver and had the tips in my hand.**

**The bobcat jumped from the tree and I fell back and one arrow went into my hand. I screamed bloody murder and the bobcat ran away. But not before I managed to throw a stone at it. Ha-ha! **

**That happened like, right after my last posting. Then I got my laptop taken away because doctors orders and my mother hid it in her room somewhere. **

**But now I'm back! I don't own Sly Cooper!**

It was just one more day until the big day. And Carmelita was…calm?

"How are you so calm about this?" Melody started. "Your wedding is tomorrow and you are calm as cool can be."

"I don't know. I just realized that I can't control anything. You saw how the rehearsal went. The food tasting, the dress altering, the venue, almost everything has gone wrong and throughout it all, I was stressed. So, I decided that I will be calm and not worry about anything until the honeymoon is over." Carmelita smiled.

"So you won't worry because you don't want nothing to go wrong? That's what you are hoping for?" Melody laughed.

"Pretty much."

"Right. So, what do you want to do on this last day as a single women?"

"What are you talking about, I have been with your brother for what? Five, seven years. I haven't been single in like forever."

"You know what I mean. I mean, we practically did everything possible these last four days."

"I know, this was a long bachelorette party. I said no guys and you kept your promise." Carmelita hugged her almost sister-in-law.

"Yeah, I know. Veronica was very disappointed."

They laughed.

"What do you think Sly is doing right now?" Carmelita said a little worried.

"Don't worry. If I know my brother and I do, unfortunately, he is oblivious to the girls I know the guys will have for his party. And if I really know him, he would find a way to escape from the guys if they really did bring girls." Carmelita smiled at her answer. "Come on. We have a fiesta to get to."

"A what?!"

"Penelope just said it in my ear. Let's go!"

"What do you mean in your ear?!"

Carmelita couldn't get another word in because she was hauled out of the girls room and down the hallway of their hotel.

"This is stupid."

"Oh come on Carmelita." Penelope rubbed her back. "This will be awesome."

"No it won't."

"C'mon girl, this is going to be epic. I like the outfits, and I'm huge." Veronica said while twirling around.

"This thing is to reveling."

"Shut up and show what your mama gave you." Melody said while pulling her out of their limo.

"But…"

"No butts here."

The girls dragged Carmelita out onto a plaza in the middle of hundreds of people. They were in Rio de Janeiro in the height of their biggest festival. Carnival.

And the girls managed to get permission to be on a float and were the center pieces of this birds of paradise theme. And Carmelita was the main attraction. At least, the guys thought so.

Carmelita was dressed a blue macaw. She had blue clothes that had blue feathers glued to them and she had wings and a tail of beautiful feathers. They used her yellow stomach as the yellow feathers and she had her hair done up in a shoulder ponytail.

Her sister Katrina had accidentally, again, spilled that concoction of hair syrup and had made her curly hair flat and straight. By Melody's plead.

Carmelita had feathers weaved into her hair along with beads and colorful strings. She looked amazing. According to the girls. But she didn't feel comfortable in the two piece suit.

She looked over to the girls and saw Melody dancing to the music and Veronica was playing the drums and Penelope was swinging on a vine overhead. Carmelita then gave a small smile and started to move to the rhythm of the drums. Melody saw this and danced over to her.

"So, you having fun yet miss macaw?!" She yelled over the music.

"Almost as fun as you miss white macaw."

Indeed Melody was a white macaw. On account of her white fur. But she had that mixture of red fur and it just popped with amazement. Veronica insisted that she be a toucan and looked really funny with that giant yellow beak on her face. Penelope had loved that little monkey suit and was this really small looking furry monkey. Carmelita just thought that she looked hilarious.

"So tell me again how you got us on this float?!" Carmelita asked.

"Uh…"

"She promised the guy he could kiss her!" Penelope yelled while swinging by them.

"Really?" Carmelita laughed.

"On the cheek though." Melody didn't like the idea. "Veronica said it and he agreed instantly."

"He is a really big fan of hers!" Veronica yelled from behind her drum.

They girls all laughed at Melody's red face.

The girls danced throughout almost the day but then remembered that they needed to be back on a plane to fly back to Paris for the wedding. Carmelita had worried about the time of flying back but was calm about it. Sly had borrowed a friends private jet air plane that took more than half off the regular fly time would be from Brazil to Europe.

"SLY!?" Murray called. "SLY! Where are you buddy?!"

"Save it Murray. He won't come back until the girls are gone." Bentley said and looked at Luke.

"What? I didn't know that they were those kind of show girls." Luke gave them a confused look.

High above them perched on the ledge of a small building was Sly. He has been there for a good twenty minutes as the gang searched for him. He smiled as he had seen Bentley look at his GPS system. He lifted up his necklace that Carmelita had given him during their first year anniversary when they started dating and clicked a small button on the back side of it.

"Try and stick my items with trackers Bentley? I think not."

"Guys, how about we just go and head towards the bar like we planned? I'm sure Sly will meet us there around 9. He said he would and that way, he has 30 minutes to himself." Flynn said while walking in the direction of the bar.

"That is probably the best plan." Bentley gave up using his technology.

"Yeah! Now I can have that Roy-Rogers drink that I hear is very good." Murray clapped his hands together.

"You know that drink is just coke with cheery flavoring?" Luke said.

"Really? Then I want to try it."

"I wonder what the girls are doing right now."

"If what I heard from Penelope is correct, they are or should be on their way to a party where the girls will give her presents and stuff."

"Awesome, then they will be on their way home right?"

"That is affirmative."

With all that said, the guys took off towards the bar. Sly on the other hand took off towards a small river which holds a special place in his heart.

Sly walked along the river and kicked the occasional stone in the water. He then came up to a tree that he remembers sitting in with Carmelita. He laughed as he jumped up and caught a branch and pulled himself up. He climbed a few feet and then sat on the only thick branch there was.

He then placed his hand on the main truck of the tree and felt the words carved into that tree.

_'First time F-K' S.C+ C.F 4ever'_

He laughs at the memory of Carmelita saying that it sounds like something else.

'That sounds wrong.'

'What does?'

'F-K?'

'Yeah, French kissing.'

'but it sounds like something else.'

Sly looked back at what he carved and then started turning red.

'Well, it's not like many people would climb this high right?'

He laughed again at the memory. That and that Carmelita had also given him a lucky charm she had made when she took a trip to Japan with some friends for a schooling project. She said she had seen those charms and was going to buy one but a lady told her that making one is a whole lot better than buying one.

He held up his arm and fingered the charm. She had made it into a leather bracelet that had some feathers tied to it. She said she found the feathers while over there and someone said they were a special birds feather and they would bring luck to the wearer. The two feathers were silver at the stem and a faint burgundy shows in the middle and then the tips were a solid black.

She also had her initials on it. CMF in a silver metal and she also drew a picture of a small Koi fish. She had given this to Sly after the whole goat man fiasco.

He then dug into his coat pocket and fished out what he plans to give to Carmelita tomorrow during their wedding. It was almost an identical bracelet. But it had Sly's initials in gold letters and the feathers were that of a Lilac Breasted Roller. The colors were that of purple and blue with a hint of green in them.

He really didn't know what or if they were symbolic. He just thought that they were pretty. He then stuck the gift back in his pocket and started to walk by rooftop towards the bar.

As he walked he felt his phone vibrate. He wined thinking it was the guys. Then as he slide the phones lock he realized that it was from Carmelita.

_'I know that you aren't supposed to see the bride until the wedding but Melody said it's not breaking the rules if it's a picture.'_

He looked at the picture and it was of Carmelita in her costume as a blue macaw. His jaw dropped and he had to slap himself. He didn't think that was his fiancé. Then down below the picture it read:

_'I miss you and hope you are having fun.'_

He closed his phone and then opened it again. He then closed it and laughed.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm going to marry that gorgeous vixen."

**Sorry, I know I said it would be the wedding in this chapter but I only could get my laptop for a few hours. So for sure for sure, next chapter will be the wedding and possibly the last with an epilogue too or maybe I can make two more chapters. Depends on how many more times I can steal my computer.**

**And I think I am going to make a batman and catwomen fanfic. So look out for one of those if you're a fan. I think you have to look under comics and not animation. IDK. **

**Oh! And C.J. Young, tell me that story. I'm always up for a story.**

**Thanks for reading and waiting.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: The Big day

**StorSpeaker: I opened my stitches by punching a guy. And what's worse, I had two types of stitches. The regular ones where they are on the surface and the ones that were inside the wound. And I opened both the top of my hand and the inside ones. **

**The guys had it coming, he was hitting on me and I refused and my friends were trying to get him away from me and then he proceeded to put his hand on me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and I turned and hit him right in his temple. I knocked him out, Lol, but then my friends pointed out that my hand was full of blood. I was scared because I thought I would have to get more stitches on the inside of my hand but thankfully it was healed enough to not require getting more.**

**Here is my second to last chapter of my unexpectedly long story. Just going to buzz through the wedding.**

**Ha! I don't own Sly Cooper.**

It was finally the big day. Sly managed to get home in one piece after his friends found him that one night and took him to this one bar and shoved a martini down his throat. Luckily he can managed his intake far better than his friends.

Carmelita and the girls were in her dressing room and Carmelita was standing by the window that over looked were they were going to say 'I do.'

There was just a sudden change in plans do to the fact that someone thought it would be hilarious to get drunk and drive through the parks court yard and smash right into the big oak tree that both Sly and Carmelita were going to stand under. The tree was burnt and shards of glass were still protruding from the trunk of the tree.

"What's up so to be Mrs. Cooper?" Melody came up behind her and fixed her dress in the back.

"Nothing. It's just that tree would have looked so beautiful in the back ground and that idiot had to drive right into it." Carmelita slammed her fist into the wall.

"Don't worry about it. This part of the Cliffside has a wonderful view of the setting sun and plus, you took that guy in yourself and beat him to a pulp." She patted her on the back.

They both gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, that made me feel a little better. And I guess the view isn't all that….What is that?!" She pointed outside.

"What are you talking about no….oh my….." Melody covered her mouth and tried to hold in her laughter. "Is that Murray?" She squeaked out.

Outside was indeed Murray. He was running around the court yard…with no pants.

He was also running after this oversized chicken that had a hold on Murray's pants. It was running around, jumping over tables, and going under chairs. And surprisingly Murray was keeping up with it.

"Oh my goodness!" Penelope came in laughing. "Did you guys see…."

"We know." Both Carmelita and Melody said.

"Ok. Then do you also know that Sly let loose the chicken and placed chicken feed in his pocket?"

"What?!" Carmelita turned around with her jaw practically on the floor.

"Yeah, it was an accident but he was the one that let it loose."

"Murray! Bring him this way!" The girls turned backed towards the window to see Sly running along a brick wall in nothing but his pants. No shirt and no shoes.

"Oh, Dios mio." Carmelita put her hands over her face. But did spread her fingers to look back at Sly running around with no shirt.

"I got him!" They all laughed as they saw Veronica holding a trash can above her head.

"This can't be happening." Carmelita let out a small giggle.

"You find this funny?!" Melody looked at her. "Your wedding is in like, two hours and your soon to be husband is out there running around topless."

"Hey, I knew this wasn't going to be perfect. It's our family we are looking at. Is anything normal with us?"

"Well, no not really no. But still."

"I will be happy if he makes it there without his shoes on." She walked away from the window. "But he has to be clean." She laughed as she went out of the room.

"She is right you know." Penelope started. "No one in this family is normal."

It was almost time now for Carmelita to walk down the aisle. Sly and his friends finally managed to get a hold of that chicken and luckily, Murray's pants were spotless. He just grabbed a lint roller and pulled them on.

"Don't forget your flower buddy." Murray said as he placed a Cherry Blossom stem in his tux pocket.

"Thanks big guy." Sly shook his hand and then gave a James Bond pose. "How do I look? Sophisticated?" He laughed.

"Not really. You have dirt on your face." Flynn laughed as he licked his thumb and proceeded to wipe Sly's face.

"What?! I do?"

"Oh yeah, but don't worry. I got it." He laughed.

"Awe…how sweet. Your soon to be brother-in-law is cleaning your face." Bentley laughed and Sly's face went red.

"Okay, thanks you Flynn."

"Wait, you still have more right here."

"I said thank you!" Sly swatted his hand away.

The guys just laughed.

"Now now Sly, don't get all hot and bothered." His mother came up to him and straightened his tie. Carmelita preferred ties better than bow ties. "You look so dashing. Carmelita is a lucky girl."

"Thanks mom."

His mother sat back down next to his father who was already crying. He was also saying something along the lines of how proud he was that his son is going to carry on the family name and that the Cooper name will be carried on forever.

Sly shook his head and then laughed. His mother told his father that Sly was taking Carmelita's name instead. His dad practically yelled and asked why.

"It's the 21st century darling." She laughed. He nearly passed out. "You know I am joking, right dear?"

He didn't respond. Sly just laughed even more.

Then as Sly took a deep breath, the musicians started to play both his and Carmelita's song. He looked at his band mates and smiled. The captured the melody perfectly. The song they were playing was called 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri. It was all instrumental though. Carmelita thought it would sound better that way.

Sly looked down the aisle and just beyond the arch way covered with Cherry Blossoms, was his soon to be wife.

First down the aisle was Penelope, then it was Veronica, then finally it was Melody. Carmelita's maid of honor. She was walking down the aisle when a humming bird came flying down and landed right on her ear. She flicked her ear and the bird just hovered then landed right back down on her ear.

People snickered and Sly laughed. His sister came to him not that long ago and showed him a humming bird that had been following her for some time. It started landing on her finger and it had amused her. But it seemed like it was starting to annoy her.

"Get off!" She huffed out. It just flew up and then landed on her flowers that she was carrying. She sighed and just said to stay there and everyone laughed again.

As the girls all made their way to their spots, it was finally time for Carmelita to walk up to her spot right next to Sly.

Sly held in his breath when he saw her.

Carmelita was lead by both her parents. Her father on her right and her mother on her left. Carmelita looked at Sly and smiled. Sly just couldn't keep his mouth closed so Murray closed it for him.

"Thanks buddy." He said embarrassed.

"No problem chum."

Then finally Carmelita's parents finally let her go and Carmelita's father went up to Sly and whispered in his ear and made Sly's eyes widen.

Carmelita's mother then grabbed his ear and dragged him over to their seats and everyone giggled.

"He told you that he still has his interrogation room didn't he?" Carmelita asked.

"Yes he did. And that he has a new 30x30 in his safe."

"That liar." She said.

"What?"

"The 30x30 is mine." She smiled at him.

"Huh…"

The ceremony went on for about thirty minutes and it was time for the vows. Sly went first.

"Carmelita, I never thought that I would have met you again. When I was little and was forced to go to a ballroom dance completion with my mother. But then I fell in love with the most beautiful girl. You know, love at first sight. I was staring so much that my mom took a picture and I still have it today."

Carmelita was tearing up.

"And then something tragic happened, and it took my sight away. I thought I wouldn't be able to live. I lost my mother, my sight, I almost lost my sister, and I thought I lost my chance to meet the girl that I fell in love with again. Then when I was in that orphanage, I met a sweet girl. She made me feel like I could see again even though I couldn't. And then by chance I shared everything with her because she made me feel whole again, and she found that picture of that girl. She asked about her and I said that I fell for her, but that I was falling for someone else."

Everyone in the audience went 'Awe'.

"Then she gave me the shock of a life time. That girl…was you. "

Everyone all sucked in a breath in shock.

"You make me complete. When I saw you again when my vision came back, I couldn't believe that I had found you again. I love you and I can't believe that you accepted my proposal. After we finish this, I swear to you that I will make you happy for the rest of our days that we spend together. I love you so much Carmelita Fox."

Sly was crying at that point. He finished his vows with a kiss to her hand. It was now Carmelita's turn.

"God, why couldn't I go first?" Everyone laughed at her.

"Ok, Sly. You are my world. You are my knight in shining armor. Even though I am the one that protects you when we go out on our adventures."

Melody laughed out loud at that. Sly gave her a look and she just laughed harder. This was a chain reaction and everyone laughed.

"You always seem to find adventure. And you would always say that adventure found us. To be honest, it was hard keeping up with you out there in the field. I always thought that you would do better with someone else, but then every time I would feel that way you would always get into trouble and I would have to bail you out. And every time we would be so in sync that I would always tell myself that we were made for each other. Then we would be in trouble again and I just forget about what I was thinking about. To this day I can't even imagine my life without you. And I don't ever want to find out. I love you Sylvester Cooper."

"His name is Sylvester?!" Murray asked.

"I can't believe you forgot his name Murray." Bentley said. This cause another laughter from the crowd.

"Now that the couple has said their vows, is there anyone here that thinks different to why these two people should not be together?" The priest asked.

No one said anything. Then one of Sly's friends stood up. It was just to be a joke, he stand up and say something funny.

"Um…I have something to…"

Just then both Carmelita and her father pulled out pistols and pointed it at the scared duck. Sly covered his mouth to try and hold in his laughter.

"Duck," Carmelita's father started. "sit….down."

He did as he was told and everyone let out a deep breath as they holstered their pistols.

"Seriously, a pistol at our wedding?" Sly looked at Carmelita.

"What? You should know me by now." He just laughed.

"Uh…then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The priest said in a rush. Not wanting to be shot with a pistol.

Everyone cheered as the newly couple kissed.

Then an hour later everyone danced and partied. Murray got sick by eating too much food and Melody threw cake at Sly and that started a food fight that surprisingly, Carmelita didn't mind.

Then at the speeches, both their parents told them that they were going on a honeymoon in Hawaii and Sly pulled out keys to their new car that he had bought them. Which he received a kiss in return.

Then after the party it was off to home and then the airport. The couple said their goodbyes and went onto their private plane courtesy of Lara and her just announced fiancé, Jasper.

"This is going to be fun. Right Mr. Cooper?" Carmelita kissed Sly.

"Not as much fun as I'm going to have with you Mrs. Cooper."

** Ha! Done. Next chapter will be up in about three weeks. Hope you liked this one. I have already started the last chapter so stay tuned.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I am so sorry! I know that I said something about having the next chap. up in about like 3 weeks. But I just started school and my classes started out with a lot of homework and quizzes that I had to study for. But that's college life for you. My English class had to read over the weekend, Beowulf, which is an awesome story, but it's just too freaken long. About 50 pages. **

**But anyways, I haven't forgotten. I have been working on the last chapter and should have it up sometime this month. I wont say a week or 2 just incase I don't get it up within that time period.**

**Sorry again and expect an awesome conclusion.**


End file.
